Second Chances
by Lithuenne
Summary: Lithuen makes a deal with a powerful being and endures a painful ritual to enter another world and save the one she loves. But once she arrives, she is left with uncontrollable power and no memory of her quest, or the one she seeks to save. Can she regain her memory and take control of the power in time to save her beloved? Or will all her efforts be for nothing?
1. Lost and Then Found

**Author's note: Mostly based on happenings in the movie, told from the point of view of the new character Lithuen. Some text may have been changed at my discretion, so if you see something that is different, it is most likely intentional. I am writing under the assumption that Lithuen's powers are immense (possibly equal to the necromancer but for good obviously), however for the interest of actually having a story she discovers them slowly and lacks the control to use them effectively at first. This is my first fanfic ever, in fact pretty much the first story I have ever written. The story begins midway through the first movie, just before Rivendell. Because of this I do not go into too much detail introducing every character, under the assumption that some prior knowledge is present before reading this.**

**Note 2: I apologize that the story may be a little... bland at the beginning. My reasoning for this was that I am rather attached to the original story, and I wanted to fit my character into the already-present world as seamlessly as possible. As this follows movie-verse closely, the story will naturally diverge to slightly more original content after the events where DoS ended. I had originally been planning to end it in the same place as the end of the book (chapter 12), but my characters had other ideas so it will be continuing for awhile. Because of this, all events past the natural ending of the hobbit are completely new. **

* * *

I awoke into darkness. The hard ground bit painfully into my stiff body. As I tried to remember how I came to be here I became increasingly aware of the agonizing pain shooting through me. It penetrated the dim fogginess of my still-sleeping brain, leaving me dizzy and nauseous. I tried to focus on my surroundings. Despite the darkness my eyesight appeared to be in excellent condition. I could see cliffs all around me, and the faint gleam of starlight through a small crevice overhead. Claustrophobia began to set in, it was a very narrow trail cut deep through what seemed to be a great plain. As I sat up to attempt to get a better look the walls began to sway. I could remember nothing but flashes of fiery torment, and oddly, unfamiliar faces as if from a dream. As the dizzyness again overwhelmed me I fell back into the darkness and knew no more.

* * *

"Hurry," Gandalf shouted to Thorin and the others, "in here!" He disappeared into what appeared to be a small cave in the rocky hills of the plain. After a moments hesitation, Thorin yelled for the others to follow him. Most of them were quick to jump inside, with Bilbo taking the lead. Thorin quickly noticed one was missing.

"Kili, hurry!" After loosing one last arrow towards the warg riders that were hunting them, Kili sprinted for the cave closely followed by Thorin. Not a moment too soon for a second later they heard the horn calls of a hunting party of elves, and the dying screams of the orcs being cut down. Thorin was relieved to avoid them, as elves and dwarves were not the best of allies in those times.

"Come, we'll follow the trail in safety," said Gandalf.

"And where does it lead?" questioned Thorin suspiciously.

"To safety," came the only reply. Gandalf could be infuriating when he wanted to, and it appeared he wanted to right now. Grumbling, Thorin brought up the rear as they headed along the trail. Suddenly a shuffling of stones and a dwarven curse was head from ahead. Everyone was one high alert to see what Kili, who had been leading the party had stumbled over. He quickly scrambled to his feet to see a girl, badly bruised and cut, lying face down on the rocky ground. The grey rags that were her only clothing had left her all but entirely hidden on the ground. Kili gently turned her over to see an almost imperceptible rise and fall of her chest.

"She's still alive!" he exclaimed. "We have to help her!" He scooped her shockingly light form into his arms and they continued on in hopes of finding aid. A few more minutes of walking saw them leaving the canyon and gazing out across a beautiful valley.

"You planned this didn't you Gandalf!" growled Thorin accusingly. "You know how I feel about the elves."

"Yes, and it's a good thing I did, for they are the only ones around who can heal this girl master Thorin," he replied. "One of the names of this place is Imladris and the leader here, Lord Elrond, is the strongest healer I know."

"Rivendell," breathed Bilbo reverently. He felt glad at the sight, for hobbits share no such prejudice against the elves as dwarves do.

* * *

I slowly became aware of many voices around me. As I came back to consciousness I felt myself being gently turned over. Feeling the pain of sunlight through my eyelids, I decided to keep them closed. I was equal parts curious and afraid of who had found me, though the mention of help sounded promising. I did not struggle as I was lifted into a pair of strong arms, and I'm sure they thought I was still unconscious. As we started to move I cautiously cracked one eye open the slightest bit to examine my rescuer. He looked about the same age as me, and quite handsome. Deep brown eyes with a hint of laugh lines were set in a face framed by dark, tousled, shoulder length hair. A strong nose and sensuous mouth surrounded by the beginnings of a beard completed the face I now saved in my memory. I was surprised to find I recognized this face, although I couldn't place it. Kili, they had called him. This was one of the faces from my dream, but I had no other memory to connect it with. All I remembered was the feeling of safety that I had associated with the dream.

It was about this time that I was separated from my thoughts to hear another voice talking about the place we were headed to. A second voice broke in, seeming angry about our destination, but the first persisted with reassurances for our safety. A third voice called it by a strange name, Rivendell if I had heard correctly. I felt some faint stirring of memory at the name, but was unable to focus. I tried to take in all I could without opening my eyes. I could hear soft bird calls, a waterfall, and wind in the trees as we continued along what sounded like a gravel path. The first voice, who I gathered was called Gandalf, was now asking to speak to someone. "I'm sorry, but my Lord Elrond is not here," a very musical voice replied.

"Do you know when he will return?" asked Gandalf with concern. The new voice was saved having to reply when horn calls and hoof beats filled the air.


	2. Introductions

"Lord Elrond, it is good to see you," Gandalf exclaimed, giving the dwarves a stern glance to warn them to behave. They shuffled nervously in a circular formation, weapons drawn to protect Bilbo and Kili with his burden. Despite Gandalf's ease with the elves, the dwarves feared the reception they would receive. They were quickly surrounded by armed elves on horseback. Elrond's guard were equally suspicious of these intruders to their home.

"Mithrandir!" Elrond cried happily. "What brings you here with such odd company?" He motioned for his guard to stand down. In truth, he was not at all surprised to find Gandalf here with unexpected company. Elrond said something to Gandalf in elvish and the dwarves immediately voiced indignant protests at the imagined insult.

"He is not insulting you, he is offering you dinner," Gandalf said patiently.

"Well in that case, lead on!" they smiled, much cheered at the prospect of a good meal after long days on the run. Kili caught up to Gandalf who had gone ahead with Elrond.

"What about the girl?" he asked worriedly, gesturing to the still form in his arms.

"Who is this?" Elrond asked, as he bent to examine the many wounds on her face and arms.

"We stumbled across her not far from here. She has not awoken yet. Will she be alright?" Kili questioned the elf anxiously.

"Her wounds are great, but I believe you have brought her to me in time," Elrond replied as he lead the way to a nearby building. Kili laid her on the bed and stood hesitating, as if unsure whether he should stay. "Go with Gandalf now," Elrond advised. "She will need at least a full nights rest once I have begun the healing process. You can check on her in the morning and then perhaps we can find out more about her." As he spoke he had been soaking clean cloths in a mixture of water and athelas. Gandalf and Kili left the room to the sound of elvish healing prayers.

* * *

I awoke from a wonderful dream of a beautiful valley to the morning sunlight filtering softly though filmy white curtains near my head. I was surprised to feel quite refreshed and pain free. As I relaxed in the warmth of sun upon my skin I noticed whispering voices nearby. I nervously opened my eyes to find the dwarf from yesterday gazing at me from a nearby chair, and a very tall man with long dark hair standing next to him. The tall man, who I was to learn was actually an elf, was of course Lord Elrond himself. "Welcome to Rivendell, young one. How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"I feel...better," I replied, unsure as to how I had recovered so quickly. I started to sit up, but felt a wave of dizziness. Kili rushed forward to help support me, and I felt a burst of gratitude towards this stranger who had already helped me so much.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Elrond reassured him as I slowly fought off the dizziness. "She just needs to take things slowly for a day or two, then she will be back on her feet." I already felt better, and was shocked at the speed at which I was adjusting. This time when I went to stand with Kili's assistance, I was able to do so with no difficulty. "Come," Elrond motioned for us to follow. "Join us for breakfast. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Thorin sat talking to Gandalf as the other dwarves and Bilbo started in on the breakfast spread that had been placed before them. He glanced out over his family and noticed one was absent. "Where is Kili? It's not like him to be late for a meal," he wondered aloud.

"With the girl," replied Gandalf. "He stayed with her all night. Insisted on it actually, despite Elrond's protests. I think he feels responsible for her, after finding her like that." Thorin snorted, as if to comment on just how he felt about that kind of sentimentality, but declined to elaborate. "Here they come now," Gandalf continued, pointedly ignoring Thorin's bad manners.

* * *

As Kili led me towards two empty seats near the end of the table I grew suddenly uneasy. Everyone was staring at me. I shrank back against him, tempted to run away. "Don't be afraid," Kili murmured softly to me. "You're safe here. Those are my family, and the elves that helped us." I gathered my courage and took the last few steps, grateful when the others returned to their meal. The food was light but very good, and I turned my focus to filling the gnawing hole in my belly for the next little while. After a lengthy repast in which I was almost able to eat as much as the dwarves, I tried to mentally prepare myself for the questions I knew were coming. I was afraid of what they would think when they heard the answers. How many times can a person say I don't know before sounding like an idiot, I wondered.

"Now that you're feeling rested I think it's time we heard your story," Gandalf began.

"Well...there's not much to it I'm afraid. I'm not sure where to begin," I said slowly.

"Perhaps we should start with your name," he suggested. I gave him a blank look as I realized I did not remember. Just as panic began to set in I felt a thought trickle into my brain. "...Lithuen...my name is Lithuen." I wondered at the thought that it sounded strange to my ears. My own name! But Gandalf seemed satisfied, so I guessed it must be a normal sounding name for these parts.

"And how did you come to be here?" he encouraged. I thought hard about this but no answers were forthcoming.

"I don't remember," I said sadly.

"What do you remember?" he pressed on. He seemed to think this information important, so I did my best to search back through my mind even though it hurt me to do so.

"Pain," I whispered, wincing as if I could feel it once more. With no memory of the ones that caused it I felt a surge on panic, and struggled to calm myself. "Then darkness...and then...your faces." Kili squeezed my shoulder in sympathy. Gandalf looked troubled.

"We will leave it at that for now but I hope to learn more if I can. We will be here for a little while, so perhaps in that time I can help jog your memory." I didn't ask what would happen to me after they left. I was too afraid of the answer, and of losing the only people I knew in this strange place. Kili looked withdrawn, and I wondered for a moment if he too was thinking about this. After giving me one last searching look, Gandalf moved off to speak with Elrond. A few moments after this, Thorin, the dwarves leader, called out to Kili to join their conversation. Kili glanced between him and I for a second, clearly debating whether I would be alright by myself for a little while.

"I'll be fine, go ahead," I tried to reassure him. He joined his family and I took a moment to get a good look around for the first time. The view from the terrace we sat on was breathtaking. Many waterfalls entered the valley at one end, and there were acres of trees and flowers surrounding the very natural looking village. I was entranced by the elves playing flutes and harps along the dais, and moved closer to better appreciate the music.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a soft voice chimed behind me. I glanced back to see a vision, even amongst these elves. "My name is Arwen, Elrond is my father," she continued, not bothered by my stunned silence. "I thought you might like some company while the men are talking. Perhaps I could show you around if there is anything in particular you would be interested in seeing?" I thought about this for a second and knew what I wanted.

"I'd really love to bathe if I could. Is there a more private place to do that?" Arwen laughed, the sound a musical tinkling I knew must be unique to the elves.

"The fountain near the river should suit nicely. It is far enough away from here that you will not be interrupted I think." She led me down a short path to a large fountain, almost a pond, with a rock garden in the center. Handing me a soft cloth to dry off with, she turned to go back to the terrace. "I'll leave you to it, only call out if you need anything." I thanked her warmly and set myself up on the far side of the fountain, out of sight of the path. Stripping down to my undergarments I prepared to go in. I opted to leave at least that much on, in case someone came looking for me. Sticking a toe in the water I let out an involuntary gasp. It was cold! 'Nothing for it' I though to myself, and gingerly inched my way into the pool. It became easier to bear once I began moving around.I let myself relax, and lost track of time as I enjoyed the feeling of the water on my skin.

After awhile I stood up to look at the rock garden in the middle of the pool and caught sight of my reflection. I couldn't believe all the scars I could see running from my neck to my calves. I lifted one arm up and began to trace them with a finger. I felt disconnected from what I was seeing. How was it possible to have healed so much in one day? I was jerked out of my reverie by the sounds of raucous laughter and the pounding of many feet on the path. I suddenly realized my swimming had brought me in direct view of whoever was coming. I glanced up in surprise to see almost all the dwarves, fully unclothed, racing towards the fountain. Clearly they weren't worried about being seen by anyone, and they seemed quite comfortable around one another in this state. Even the sight of me, paralyzed in shock at this spectacle, was nothing of a deterrent to them. The older ones appeared more than willing to pretend I wasn't there as they pushed each other in, and roughhoused happily. The two brothers, Kili and Fili, were the only ones to look slightly embarrassed as they quickly entered the water. Fili forgot about it in a moment and swam off to join his friends, but Kili had a most peculiar look on his face as he stared at me.

I could feel my cheeks reddening, and started to duck down in the water when his eyes widened and he moved towards me. At first I didn't understand his change of expression, but then I remembered the scars and realized he must not have known the extent of my injuries. Once he was quite close he lifted my arm and began to trace the scars, just as I had. I felt a small thrill at his touch, and was afraid of how strongly I was reacting to such a simple gesture. "I had no idea it was this bad," he said softly. "I wish you knew who had done this. I would have made sure they never did it again."

"I thank you. You've done so much for me already. If I could remember I would go myself and exact vengeance on the ones who did this to me." He dropped my arm as Fili called out to him to join their game.

"See you at dinner?" he asked as he headed off.

"Of course," I replied, earning a brilliant smile. He went to join his brother in throwing each other into the fountain. I felt myself blush again as I watched the way his muscles rippled as he swam. I mentally berated myself for this silliness, telling myself that his feelings for me were most assuredly like those of a concerned brother. Giving my head a dunking in the water, I headed for my clothes and towel.

* * *

Fili prodded Kili with and elbow, almost knocking him over in the water. "I saw the way you were looking at her," he accused. "You ought to be more careful. We don't know anything about her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I was just worried," Kili retorted. "Besides, she seems completely harmless."

"She's not even a dwarf," Fili said, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Nothing wrong with that," Kili muttered, keeping his voice low to avoid his brother reading too much into that statement.

* * *

At dinner things seemed a little tense between the two brothers. I sat beside Kili, listening as he told stories of his family. Fili was across from us but did not speak, only stared suspiciously at his brother across the table. I wondered what was going on between the two, but had little time to dwell on this. Some of the older dwarves, bored with the elves music, had started singing a bawdy drinking song. A couple of them jumped up on the table and then the food started flying. I almost laughed aloud at the indignant looks on the elves faces as they tried to stay out of the way of projectiles. Kili seemed happy when I began to clap in time to the music, and even Fili cracked a smile when I switched to beating my spoon on my plate like some of the others. I yelped when a buttered roll came sailing across the table towards my head, but somehow I managed to catch it. I grinned, took a large bite, and sent it sailing back, much to the amusement of the dwarves and Gandalf.

I chuckled when I noticed poor Bilbo at the end of the table, looking almost as uncomfortable as the elves. I gathered from talking to Fili and Kili that he was used to a more civilized dining experience. As the evening wore on, the singing began to slow and turned to low conversation. Some elves and dwarves headed along the lantern lit paths towards their beds. "Good night," I called to those closest to me, as I prepared to do the same. I slowly drifted off to the room I had woken up in, and slid under the covers with a happy sigh. Today had been a good day.

* * *

**Note: Oooh, a familiar face. Arwen's appearance here, while not necessary in the book or movie, made sense to me. I needed a female for Lithuen to interact with, and I was uninterested in creating another OC just for this purpose. I considered using Galadriel, seeing as she was there in the movie, but she seemed almost too intimidating.**


	3. Proving my Worth

I awoke early the next morning, it looked to be just past dawn. I was disappointed for a moment to find myself alone. I thought perhaps Kili would have been there. As I moved to the window I was struck by the glorious sunrise that awaited me. I dressed quickly in one of the new elvish outfits that had been left for me and rushed outside, eager to see what the day had to offer.

I wasn't sure at first why I hesitated to enter the stone courtyard until I heard voices, Kili and Thorin. "But we can't just leave her here," I heard Kili protest. "She has no one." Thorin sounded angry and impatient when he replied.

"I won't have another useless hazard following us. It's bad enough we are stuck with Bilbo, but he at least has proven his worth once already. She isn't one of us. She'll just get herself killed out there, and anyone trying to protect her. She is better off here in the safety of Rivendell!"

"You were wrong about Bilbo uncle, maybe you're judging her too quickly as well," Kili shot back.

I had heard enough. My mind racing, I turned and ran in the opposite direction, finally ending up in one of the elves training courtyards. Archers were lined up for a dawn practice and I looked on, fascinated. They were truly the most skilled bowmen in these parts. I wished I had the courage to ask to try one of the many spare bows I saw racked up, but I was afraid of their reaction. Thorin's harsh words echoed in my head. 'She isn't one of us...'

Suddenly angry, I marched towards the closest elf and cleared my throat. He glanced towards me curiously. "Can you show me how to shoot?" I asked, no hesitation in my voice. He looked surprised, but nodded.

"Have you ever tried before?" he replied as he lead me towards the bows. Glancing through them he close one that was a little smaller than his own, and more suited to my height.

"No, I don't think so..." I said, a little embarrassed. He showed me how to string it and then proceeded to demonstrate the proper stance. I was so focused that I didn't see we had attracted an audience. I carefully drew the string back, getting a feel for the strength needed. Choosing an arrow, I suddenly felt my body take over. In a move that felt as natural as breathing I let fly towards the target, hitting almost dead center. I heard gasps and some cheers behind me and whirled around in surprise. All the dwarves were there, along with Gandalf.

Kili had a grin on his face as he punched Thorin on the arm and said "that changes things, now doesn't it?"

"Not a word," Thorin growled, but with a new look of respect on his face it was hard to believe he was truly angry. I felt that perhaps his opinion of me wasn't quite so low as I had feared.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" the elf who had been helping me asked, a look of wonder on his face.

"I suppose I must have," I said ruefully. "At least, my body remembers something my mind has forgotten. I wonder if I could be good at anything else." One of the dwarves offered me a very large mace looking object.

"Try me warhammer lass," he said with a grin. I reached for it, noticing too late the smiles the others were trying to hide behind their hands. When he let go I nearly fell forward on the ground from the weight. My onlookers burst out laughing as I scowled at them. He reached out to take it back, but I shook my head and dragged it out of his reach. Readjusting my grip, I gave a yell and heaved with all my strength. Ignoring the trembling in my arms I held it at chest height, angled towards him.

"Never underestimate a woman," I growled through gritted teeth, before slowly handing the hammer back to him. "We might just surprise you." Looking suitably impressed, he accepted the hammer back with a bow.

"Dwalin at your service. Perhaps you'd like one of your own then?"

"I think not," I replied, trying to keep a stern face. "It's a mite heavy for my taste. I imagine a nice sword would be better suited." The elf who had gotten me my bow offered to show me the armory. "I'll put this back first," I said, gesturing to the bow and arrows.

"Keep it, it's yours now," he smiled. "Anyone heading into the wild needs a good weapon or two." I thanked him as we headed off to choose a sword, while the dwarves paired off to do some sparring of their own.

* * *

The next morning Arwen met me outside the doorway of my room. "It's good to see you again milady," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you as well Lithuen," she replied. "I heard you may be leaving soon, and I wanted to be sure you are prepared."

"Do you think they will allow me to go with them?" I questioned her anxiously.

"Do you think they could stop you if you insisted?" she smiled. "At any rate, they need all the help they can get on such a dangerous mission. I want to see that you are properly outfitted. What you are currently wearing won't do at all." She showed me the things she had laid out: dark green woods gear, leather armguards such as an archer would require, sturdy boots, and a finely crafted quiver and belt for my sword, along with two knives. I hurriedly changed into the new gear.

"Much better," Arwen said approvingly. "Except...your hair. You may want to do something about that." I thought for a moment and then separated my long coppery locks into three sections, plaiting them in a thick braid down my back.

"There, now i feel ready for anything! Thank you for all your help. If we ever meet again I will do what I can to repay you."

"May the Valar guide you and good luck," Arwen answered, clasping my arms in hers in a gesture of farewell. With that I headed to the courtyard to see what was going on. I was not a moment too soon. I rounded the bend to see the dwarves had finished readying their supplies and were about to move on.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gandalf?" I heard Bilbo ask Thorin.

"He will catch up. We have no more time to wait, for him or anyone else," Thorin said impatiently. He caught sight of me and grumpily asked "what are you doing here?" Not to be deterred I marched up to stand beside them.

"I'm coming with you." I didn't notice Kili smiling happily behind me. "I know the road ahead will be dangerous," I continued, "but you need to reclaim your home. You know I am able to use weapons and I wish to help in any way I can. I owe you that for saving my life. This is something I need to do." With those words I followed Kili and the others as they began the climb out of the valley.

* * *

**Note: For any who may be wondering at Lithuen's unexpected display of skill. Keep in mind that before her memory loss she had been planning to come here, so it makes sense that she would have some skill with weapons. After all, she knew what she would have to expect. I assume that like many motor skills, memory loss does not necessarily remove natural ability.**


	4. Of Storms

It took two days of walking over hills and rocky bluffs to reach the base of the misty mountains. The weather was fair, and we made good time. Camping under the stars those two nights was something I would never forget, for not until our journey was over would we be able to rest in peace like that again. We were setting up camp that first night, and I took this time to try and get to know my companions better. Approaching Nori hesitantly, I stopped to watch as he finished building some sort of pyramid out of twigs. His head shot up when I stepped closer, snapping twigs under my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity winning out over nervousness under his questioning gaze.

"Building a fire." I flushed at his blunt answer, the tone clearly suggesting I should have known that. Pushing aside my pride I knelt down beside him.

"Can you show me?" Appraising me for a moment, he came to a decision and handed me two larger sticks.

"Rub them together until you get a spark, then hold it to the base of the pile. A bit of air and it should catch fire no problem." Sitting back, he watched me, the look in his eyes telling me clearly that he was only waiting for me to give up. I snorted quietly, but turned to the task. It was many minutes later, my arms beginning to ache, when I was rewarded with a small puff of smoke. I was about to celebrate when a small breeze came out of nowhere and snuffed it out abruptly.

"What's taking the fire so long, Nori?" Thorin's imperious voice stretched across the camp.

"The lass wanted to do it herself," he replied, his tone laced with amusement.

"Well, speed her up, we're hungry," he snapped impatiently. I felt a nudge in the back from Nori and growled, spinning the sticks faster. The dry wood finally caught a spark, swiftly turning into a flame much faster than I expected. I swore when a wisp of my hair fell over my face, getting too close to the stick and catching fire. Dropping the stick on the pile, I turned to frantically beating the flame out. The sound of laughter filled the camp as I sat grumpily by the now blazing campfire, the smell of burnt hair still filling my nostrils. Only Bilbo was desperately trying to hold his composure at the sight of my singed hair, a tiny smile the only indication of his valiant efforts at politeness. I buried my head in my hands in humiliation.

* * *

The next morning began much the same as the first. We broke camp at dawn, Thorin's commands lending speed to our travels. "We have far to go today, there will be no falling behind. Move out." I would have ignored his words had he not been looking pointedly in my direction. Hiding my annoyance behind a mask of polite indifference, I resolved to stay near the front of the pack. I shouldered my pack and strode ahead swiftly, choosing this morning's target of my companionship, the ever cheerful Bofur. He had seemed to be the most talkative, and I needed all the help I could get in keeping a conversation going.

"Morning, miss Lithuen," his cheerful greeting drawing out a smile as I pulled up alongside him.

"Morning Bofur." I merely watched him for a moment as we walked along, wanting to ask questions but hoping I wouldn't seem rude."Can I ask you something?" I stammered out. Relaxing under his open gaze and nod of acknowledgement, I threw out my question. "I heard you were a toymaker. What made you want to come on a dangerous quest like this?" His smile wavered for a moment, and he turned to gaze fondly at his brothers.

"For them," he said quietly. "I want a home where Bombur can cook all he wants in peace, and where Bifur can feel safe. The orc that left his mark on my brother left more than an axe, and took something besides." I followed his gaze, contemplating his silent brother. I had been afraid to approach the strange dwarf who only spoke in gestures and broken khuzdul, but closer inspection left me feeling less fearful. He had a kind look in his eyes, and I thought back to a memory of him sitting beside Bilbo the night before. I resolved to try and communicate with him over the course of our journey.

* * *

Evening was darkening the sky with shades of purple and red when we made camp at the base of the mountain. Thorin had ordered Nori to build the fire once again when the cheeky thief turned to me, offering the sticks with a bow. "Care to give it another try, lass? Perhaps we can even out that hair of yours?" I scowled at him and was about to reply when his brother Dori came bustling over.

"That's enough Nori. Keep that fire away from the girl, we don't want her getting an injury." I knew the words had been meant in kindness, but I huffed in annoyance all the same.

"You'd think I'm incompetent," I grumbled as I moved to sit on a nearby log.

"He means well," a shy voice piped up to my right. I turned to smile at Ori, the youngest of the three brothers. He had taken out a sketchbook, and I watched in fascination as he began to draw the company around the fire. Noticing my attentiveness, he offered me the small book. "Would you like to see the others?" I nodded eagerly, taking the proffered item and turning the pages carefully. It was full of pictures of the company, and the wonderful landscapes they had traveled thus far.

Turning to the page just before the one he had been working on, I blushed and scowled to see myself, sticks in hand, building the fire. He looked slightly embarrassed as I handed the book back, and I couldn't help grinning. "At least you didn't draw my hair on fire," I conceded. "They're very nice." Properly pleased, he began working on his latest sketch once more.

* * *

The morning of the third day we began our ascent. It started out easily enough, with a distinct rocky trail to follow. We went single file, holding to the cliff face on our left to stay on the narrow path. The days grew colder, and soon we were trekking over snow that never melted. It was as we were starting our descent that things began to go horribly wrong. I had lost track of the days by this point, and only knew we were getting lower when the snow turned to rain.

It was evening when the storm broke. I shivered, drawing my cloak tightly around me and hoping we would make camp soon. I felt lost and uncomfortable trapped out in the elements. We had been walking along in forlorn silence when Bilbo yelled in fright as his feet skidded on the slippery rock. He was quickly yanked back when we heard the sharp crack of thunder. "Look out!" I screamed as I saw a torn off piece of rock careening towards us. It hit right overhead, and we pressed ourselves against the cliff face as rock shards rained down around us.

"This is no thunder storm, it's a thunder battle!" Balin yelled. "The stone giants of legend are real!" We gasped in awe to see the colossal stone beings separate themselves from the mountains and begin attacking each other.

"We have to find shelter!" Thorin cried out, ducking to avoid another rock shower from above. We were about to move when the rock right under our feet gave a terrible crack and began to divide our group in two. All was screaming and chaos as we scrambled to get a grip on the giant's knees that we were now riding on. When another giant roughly slammed us into the mountain side, half our group managed to jump to the path. We watched in horror as the rest were swung out and away from us. A moment later the giant's head was ripped from it's body, sending it's knees straight into the cliff side. I froze in shock and despair to think of the others being crushed between the unyielding stone.

We all rushed forward as the body fell towards the canyon far below, only to stop in relief as we saw all our companions jumbled on the path only slightly worse for wear. As we checked each other for injuries I voiced a thought that had caught my attention. "Where's Bilbo?" I said anxiously.

"There!" one of the others yelled, pointing to the edge of the path. I could barely see two hands gripping the rock ledge, and looking over came face to face with a terrified Bilbo. We quickly scrambled to grab for his arms but only succeeded in nearly knocking him off. In a brave move Thorin swung himself out beside Bilbo and pushed him back up, almost falling himself. Finally we had everyone back on the path and were able to share a moment of relief.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," a few of us said shakily.

"He was lost the minute he stepped out his door," Thorin snapped angrily. "He never should have left home!" I knew it was his nerves talking, but I still felt this very unfair. Bilbo had a sad look on his face as Thorin turned away from him, and I gave his arm a sympathetic squeeze as the others looked on uncomfortably. We quickly discovered a nearby cave and hurried inside for the night, intending to move on in the morning after a good rest. After the cave was explored and deemed safe, on Thorin's orders we settled down to rest with Bofur as guard.

* * *

**Note: So, we have Lithuen starting to try and interact with the others now. She may not realize it, but her simple blunder has garnered her more supporters than she would think, simply due to comic relief easing the tension between them. Thorin still isn't happy with her though. They won't be on acceptable terms until much later.  
**


	5. and Goblins

I awoke some time later to the quiet sound of footsteps going past my ear. I opened my eyes to see Bilbo headed toward the cave entrance. "Where are you going?" whispered Bofur in a panic.

"You heard Thorin," Bilbo replied. "I don't belong here. He was right all along. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm going back to Rivendell." A flicker of movement caught my eye and I tilted my head to see Thorin had woken and was listening to this exchange, his expression unreadable.

"But you can't leave," Bofur protested. "You're one of us."

"I'm not though am I?" Bilbo said sadly.

"Oh you're just homesick, I understand." Bofur said, trying to ease his mind.

"No, you don't! My home is where I belong. You're dwarves, you're used to this life. To not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo snapped, his temper getting the better of him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." he stammered, realizing how much his words had stung. Before Bofur could reply I had leaped to my feet, realization sinking in of what it would mean for me if he left.

"Please don't go Bilbo," I cried, clutching his arm. "You're the only one who understands..."

"Understands what?" he asked in surprise.

"How it feels to be an outsider," I replied quietly. Head hanging, I couldn't help the bitter truth that escaped my mouth. "At least when this is over, you have somewhere to go." The two of them stared at me a moment in pity before Bofur was distracted by a curious, blue glow emanating from around Bilbo's waist.

"What's that?" Bofur asked urgently. Bilbo glanced down and drew his weapon. He looked up in horror as we remembered what the glow meant. There were enemies nearby! A sound started to build up below our feet and Thorin yelled for everyone to wake up. We were too late. No sooner had we tried to move than the floor opened with a crack and we were sent tumbling down a winding rock tunnel. Bashing and crashing we went, until we landed with a thump on a wooden platform, bruised and groaning. We were immediately set on by masses of screeching goblins, yanked to our feet and set to marching. I screamed out for the others, frantic to be sure they were alright. I despaired at the thought of what would happen to us down there, how many we were sure to lose in the dark.

* * *

It wasn't until we stopped moving that I noticed Bilbo was missing. I said nothing, hoping beyond hope that his small size would allow at least him to escape unnoticed. Looking up I saw that we had been brought before the leader of the goblins. His feet barely supported his gargantuan bulk as he heaved himself towards us. Now that we weren't moving Kili and some of the others gathered around me, trying to protect me in the center of the group. We had been stripped of our weapons and now stood afraid and unarmed, awaiting our fate.

"Why do you some armed to my domain?" the goblin king roared. "Are you spies, thieves, assassins?"

"They are dwarves milord," one of his lackeys replied.

"Dwarves," he said with amusement. "And what brings you here? Speak!"

Thorin moved to come forward but Oin nudged him back saying "I got this lads. I'll talk to ye but ye'll have to speak up, yer goons flattened me trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than that!" the king said threateningly. He lumbered forward, as if to smash the lot of us. Bofur jumped forward, hands raised in a gesture of goodwill.

"Wait, wait! I'll tell you what you want to know. We were on the road, well actually it's more of a track, and then we weren't. Which is bad because we were supposed to be in Dunland last week. Visiting family you see."

"Distant relations," another piped up.

"Shut up!" the king said furiously, tired of these obvious lies. "If you will not speak we will make you squeak! Bring forth the racks!" Suddenly catching sight of me an evil grin stretched across his face as he said, "well, well, we can start with the girl. I'm sure she will sing a pretty tune once her arms are ripped off."

"No!" the dwarves screamed. But they could do nothing as I was dragged up front and held up, my arms stretched to their limit. I sent the king a scathing glower to show him just what I thought of his methods, before turning to face the group and ignoring him. I could see the anguish on Kili's face, but also puzzlement at the lack of fear on mine. If I could have spoken through the haze of pain I would have told him that I did not fear my own death, only the others'.

My vision was blurring when the goblins caught sight of Thorin's sword, the goblin cleaver. They wailed and kicked it aside in fear and anger. Dropping me, they started furiously attacking all the dwarves, their king yelling encouragement. It was in the moment when Thorin was stretched out on the ground, in immediate danger of losing his head, that the explosion happened. Everyone was knocked on their back, and many of the nearby torches flickered out. When the dust settled we could see Gandalf silhouetted in a ghostly wizard light, sword drawn.

"Take up arms and fight!" he commanded. He charged the lines of recovering goblins, beginning the battle. Our courage renewed, we all scrambled to out weapons, turning the tide of the fight. As we fought we ran, following Gandalf helter-skelter through the twisted walkways of the goblin city. The fight was exhausting. Wave after wave of goblins approached from all sides, some even scaling the walls to get at us. We slaughtered many, and knocked even more off into the darkness.

Just as we seemed to be getting a lead the goblin king crashed through the walkway ahead of us, cutting off escape. Knocking Gandalf back a full pace he proceeded to gloat in his assumed victory. Quickly Gandalf rushed forward and slew him with two swift strokes of his sword. The dead king toppled onto the wooden boards, smashing our connection to the wall and sending our section careening into the depths below. There were yells of terror as we plunged into the darkness. Smashing past narrowing rock walls, we slowed down just enough to make a safe landing at the bottom. Gandalf quickly pulled everyone to their feet and out of the wreckage.

"Gandalf!" Kili cried, looking up the walls of the crevasse we had fallen down. Goblins were swarming down the walls in numbers too vast for us to ever hope of overcoming.

"Only one thing will save us now. Daylight. Run, quickly!" We broke into a sprint towards the steadily growing patch of natural light at the caves end.

* * *

**Note: A little more insecurity from Lithuen. She's beginning to realize just how fragile her position in the company is, and how valuable Bilbo's companionship could be. He's a bit of a kindred spirit for her, so even though she's upset she isn't actually jealous of him. **


	6. From Flames to Salvation

A short while later saw us in the foothills at the base of the mountains. We had made it to the other side. We stopped for a breather in a copse of trees. As we regrouped Thorin came towards me looking upset. "Are you alright? I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Don't worry I'm still all in one piece." I tried to reassure him, confused as to the extent of his concern, but I didn't think he was convinced. I couldn't manage to hide the wince of pain as I carefully rotated my arms, trying to assess the damage.

"Are you sure?" he said suspiciously.

"I'm fine, really. I promise." He still looked doubtful, but he nodded and moved on to check on the others. I was surprised to find how much he cared. This compassion seemed at odds with his normally gruff nature. I put it out of my mind to deal with more pressing matters. Bilbo was still missing and so far I was the only one to have noticed. Luckily I did not need to point it out, as only moments later the others had also noticed the absence of our hobbit.

As many of them tried to piece together what may have happened Thorin interrupted angrily. I was only half listening to his accusations that Bilbo had taken this chance to abandon us. My focus was taken by a faint shimmer in the air behind a nearby tree. As I tried to make sense of what I was seeing, the shimmer drew back a little to reveal Bilbo hiding there. I somehow knew that he was invisible to everyone but me so I said nothing, trusting him to reveal himself at the right moment.

As Thorin's tirade came to an end, Bilbo slipped a ring off his finger and stepped out from behind the tree to the surprised gasps from our company. "I'm still here," he said simply, choosing not to elaborate.

"We thought we'd lost you!" exclaimed Kili, looking delighted to see him again.

"However did you make it past the goblins?" Fili asked, looking impressed.

"How indeed," rumbled Dwalin in a mixture of suspicion and respect. Bilbo simply gave them a sheepish look and stammered a few non answers. I winked for only him to see, telling him I would keep his secret. I saw him carefully slip the ring in his pocket, looking as if he had nothing at all. I was sure I was the only one to know until I saw Gandalf giving him a contemplative look. How much did he guess?

"I'm sure that's not important," he said smoothly, making it look as it he were truly uninterested.

"It is important!" Thorin said hotly. "Why did you come back?" Bilbo hesitated for a second and then explained.

"Look, I know you doubt me, you always have. It's true, I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. Because that's home, it's where I belong. But you don't have one. That's why I came back. Yours was taken from you. But I will help you take it back it I can." Thorin almost smiled, and all was well for a single moment.

* * *

We were about to move on when we heard the howls of wargs and the shrieks of an orc pack from higher up the mountain side. "Out of the frying pan..." Thorin began.

"...and into the fire," Gandalf finished grimly. "Run!" We raced down the hills and through the trees as fast as we were able, only to be stopped at the edge of a sheer cliff. "Climb," Gandalf ordered without a seconds hesitation. Everyone scrambled into the nearest tree. I was in agony trying to pull myself up until Kili reached down and swung me up beside him and his brother. Bilbo followed close behind me.

The wargs were soon upon us, leaping ferociously at the lower branches and attempting to pull us down. The trees shook with every hit. I was momentarily annoyed to see Gandalf seemingly playing with bugs. My distraction was short lived however when I heard the tree begin to tear away from the earth. Unable to reach us, the wargs were pushing the entire tree over. We leaped for the next one, and the next one, as a domino effect sent all the trees crashing down. All save the last one on the cliffs very edge.

I heard another sound now, and smelled the acrid scent of smoke. I glanced up in a panic to see Gandalf lighting a pine cone on fire. He swiftly tossed it at the warg pack, setting the forest floor ablaze, and some of the wargs as well. Even faster he tossed more glowing cones down to the others, the dwarves and Bilbo aiming with deadly accuracy and creating a line of fire between us and our enemy. The wargs were sent into a snarling retreat, many with smouldering fur. We had only a second of victorious relief when, with a horrible groan, our tree started to fall toward the steep drop below. By some luck the roots were still holding on and so were we. I had managed to stay on the top side of the falling tree and was now able to straddle the trunk, holding fast with my legs. Others were not so lucky. Ori almost fell, but managed to catch the feet of his brother Dori. Gandalf shot his staff towards them right as their grip slid off the branch. He was now helpless to do anything except try and stop the two dwarves from falling to their death.

It was then that I saw Thorin staring angrily at the satisfied smirk on the face of the orc leader, Azog. He stormed down the trunk and right for him as we looked on. With a roar they clashed, Thorin tumbling to the ground. He sprang up, but was again knocked off his feet. Before he could regain them the giant warg that carried Azog picked him up with crushing jaws. I could not help my cry of desperation as I willed him to fight back. "Thorin!" In a massive effort he swung his sword up and dealt a stinging blow to the warg's snout. It tossed him in the air and he slammed against a rock and lay motionless.

As I started to run to his defense, Bilbo streaked past me and attacked the orc that was about to behead Thorin. His ferocity was startling as he repeatedly stabbed it until it ceased to move. I could see the terror on his face as he stood alone between Azog and Thorin. The pack advanced and I let out a battle cry and charged towards them, along with as many of the dwarves as could make it out of the tree. The battle was heated as we fought for our lives. I was sheer desperation that allowed me to swing my sword with almost broken arms. When all seemed most bleak I heard a sound over the clash of weapons, and the spreading fire. The high scream of some enormous bird of prey pierced the air and then all was chaos.

A large group of giant eagles swooped down and began throwing orcs and wargs alike off the cliff, and crushing others with flaming trees. Still others began to gently pick up the fighting dwarves, removing them from danger. The biggest one gathered up the still form of Thorin, and then it was my turn. Perhaps noticing my now useless arms, I was picked up by the waist and carried in this fashion. The flight through the night sky was thrilling, but I could not enjoy it. Thorin had not moved since the beginning of the battle, and I feared we had already lost him. Kili and Fili called out to him in anguish, looking for any sign he had survived.

Our flight ended shortly at a rocky peak far away from the battle. I could see Thorin already lying on the ground with Gandalf nearby as I was put down. I approached to hear Gandalf mutter something, his hand over Thorin's face. I gritted my teeth, willing him to be alright. Moments later, he opened his eyes. He mumbled queries as to everyone's safety. We were all so relieved as we hurried to his side. Once we had gotten him upright he turned to Bilbo.

"You! What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed!" he yelled. Bilbo shrank back looking hurt as he continued, "Did I not say that you would never make it in the wild? That you would never be one of us?" Just as Bilbo's face fell he said the last thing any of us expected. "Never have I been so wrong in all my life!" With a teary smile he grabbed the hobbit in a large bear hug. "I never should have doubted you."

Bilbo, now smiling replied, "it's alright, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior. I'm not even a burglar," he said with a sheepish look at Gandalf. The others chuckled, happy that at last it seemed Bilbo had Thorin's respect and approval. We turned to watch the eagles depart into the dawn. Thorin suddenly got a strange look on his face as he stared out over the land. We followed his gaze to see a single solitary peak rising far in the distance.

"Erebor," he said wonderingly.

"Look," Oin cried as a small bird fluttered past us. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"Actually that is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"We will take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin was solemn. Forgetting our troubles for a moment, Bilbo happily chirped "I do believe the worst is behind us." As we gazed out into the day, each lost in our own thoughts, I felt a hand on my arm. It was Kili. "I'm glad you're safe," he said softly for my ears alone. I smiled at him and turned once again to face the rising sun, now with an entirely new set of thoughts to occupy me.


	7. Safe in the Lion's Den

We had descended from the rocky peak in mid afternoon. It was decided that we would take a day of rest to tend the wounded while the orcs were still far away. As those of us who were more or less unharmed set up camp, Thorin approached Oin and muttered something that I'm sure he intended no one else to hear. Unfortunately my hearing was quite exceptional so I caught every word. "Check on the girl, would you? I'm certain her arms must be horribly damaged, and I don't need her slowing us down."

Oin nodded and headed in my direction, ignoring the scowl on my face. He had crouched down beside me to begin examining my injuries when I burst in frustration. "I'm fine!" I grabbed at my shoulders, pointedly dismissing the pain this caused and trying to focus it away into some small corner of my mind. I grinned at my imagined mental fortitude when the pain immediately diminished, almost missing the look of shock on Oin's face. I was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on me. "What? I said I was fine, what are you all staring at?"

"Your hands..." Oin managed to choke out. I glanced to the side and was surprised to see a bright glowing light emanating from my fingers.

"What elf sorcery is this?" Thorin growled angrily.

"Healing magic?" I breathed in awe. I noticed a small cut on Bilbo's hand and approached him hesitantly. I looked to him for approval, holding my hand out to ask if I could experiment with this new gift. He nodded trustingly. I placed my hand gently over his and thought of the cut going away. In seconds it had vanished, leaving only a small mark to show it had ever been there. I was delighted, and quickly moved towards the others to heal any other injuries I could spy. They were wary at first, but once Bilbo had reassured them it did no harm they relented to having their wounds treated this new way.

Only Thorin refused to allow my ministrations, claiming it was too like elf magic. I heard Gandalf muttering about the stubbornness of dwarves and hid a smile. I had just finished tending to the others when I noticed a sick feeling in my stomach. "Excuse me," I groaned to the grateful dwarves surrounding me. I shoved past them ignoring their questioning glances, and sprinted for the nearest bush. Apparently missing several meals did nothing to prevent the heaving that now wracked my body. I dimly felt someone holding my hair back, and wished I could melt into the ground in my humiliation.

I heard the worried questions from the others, but my stomach was much too busy rejecting what little food it contained to leave time for a response. Finally the nausea ended as abruptly as it came. I stood up and turned to reassure the others of my return to good health, only to collapse into a pair of strong arms as darkness swamped my vision.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a beautiful sunset and a clear head. "How long was I out?" I groaned.

"Only a couple of hours," Kili replied, stroking my hair. "Are you feeling better now?" I nodded and sat up, pleased to find no residual bad feelings.

"I wonder what brought that on?" I mused quietly.

"I expect it was caused by your newfound magic," Gandalf spoke up from the other side of the camp. "You may need to get used to it slowly. The same is true for anyone who wields such power." I thought this over and nodded again. It made perfect sense in light of this information. After all it would be similar to using a new muscle that one has never used before, overwork and it will be extremely taxing. I was slightly disgruntled to realize I would have to take it easy, but seeing as how I wasn't planning on getting injured every day perhaps it would be alright. I relaxed and settled down to enjoy the supper that had been prepared before retiring for the night.

* * *

In the morning we hastened to break camp and move out now that we were no longer slowed by healing injuries. The rest of us packed up our gear while Bilbo was off scouting for possible enemies. Bilbo came back from scouting looking very nervous. "Well? Were there any orcs in sight?" we all asked.

"Well no, but..." he started to reply.

"Great let's go!" some of the dwarves chorused, not letting him finish. We began to head down the trail when Bilbo forcefully tried to stop us all.

"Wait, wait!" he cautioned.

"Oh whats the matter?" we grumbled, wanting to get moving.

"There's something else. A great beast." We all looked a little worried at this announcement. What else would we have to deal with?

"What manner of beast?" Gandalf questioned him. "Was it in the shape of a bear?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Bilbo replied, looking dumbfounded. At that moment we heard a furious snarl that sounded entirely too close for comfort.

"Never mind how I know, the only safety is this way. Run for the building!" Gandalf yelled. We took off after him, bolting through the trees and fields towards a large wooden hall nearby. I was behind everyone else, and cried out when I managed to trip on a large rock and go sprawling. I quickly rolled onto my back and came face to face with the bear. The others were too far away to help me, they looked on in fear. I knew I should run, but a small part of me was fascinated being so close to the magnificent beast. I lay still as it raised a huge paw over my head, and tried not to flinch or break eye contact. I could see a well of intelligence in its eyes, almost as if it were more than an animal.

"Please, we mean no harm," I said softly, as he considered me. "We're trying to get away from the orcs in the woods. Can you help us?" It bowed its head towards my face and simply nodded, backing off slightly to allow me room to get up. The bear snorted in surprise when I gave it a hug, grateful for its assistance. It lumbered off in the direction of the forest, and I quickly jogged over to my companions. I was surrounded by relieved hugs for the next few moments before Gandalf interrupted.

"You are the first stranger to have encountered him thus and lived," he said, giving me a peculiar look.

"He's not bad," I replied shakily. "Who is he?"

"He will be our host. He is a skinchanger. Sometimes a great bear, and other times a giant of a man. His name is Beorn and he does not take kindly to guests, so be on your best behavior and stay in the house. His reaction to you was exceptional, he usually just eats those he catches on his land." We headed inside the building, marveling at the many fine horses in the nearby meadow. I leaned precariously out the window, calling to them. A few of the smallest ones came up, whether out of simple curiosity or to see if I had food I wasn't sure. I noticed some apples in a bowl and passed them each one, admiring their gleaming coats. I hummed a little tune as I walked around examining the house where we would stay for the next few days.

* * *

Beorn did not reappear until supper time. The sun was halfway down the sky when he emerged through the doorway, nearly blocking the light as he entered. He was indeed a giant man. He did not seem overly friendly, and out of all of us he gave a smile only to me. I was puzzled at this as I had figured that I offended him earlier with the hugging. Gandalf later said that it was because his horses had taken a liking to me. There was nothing more important to him than his animals. Along with the horses he also had cows, sheep, and an orchard full of fruit trees, with hives of the largest bees I had ever seen. We enjoyed an excellent supper, an exchanged stories with him before the large fire in the hearth. Everything was warm and cozy. We spoke with him about our journey and he offered what advice he could. As most of us headed off to bed I could hear Gandalf still talking to him about the path we would need to take through Mirkwood. I heard his worry at this news, for according to many the path was no longer safe. There were spells in the trees, and enemies lurking just out of sight. I drifted off to sleep to the low hum of conversation.

* * *

I couldn't wake myself from the dream. Orcs jumped out at us from between the twisted trees in a forest as black as night. We had been stumbling, lost. I could see my companions getting cut down and dragged away. It was when Kili disappeared that I woke with a gasp. I was startled to feel tears streaming down my face. I sat there for a few minutes shaking, trying to pull myself together. It was just a dream. When I felt large arms circle my waist from behind I jumped about a foot, barely containing a scream. "Woah, easy, it's just me," Kili whispered as he came around to the front of me. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my tears. "It was just a dream," I repeated, out loud this time, and buried my head in his shoulder. He lay down beside me and stroked my hair, holding me close. I felt myself relax at his touch and fell back to sleep, his presence keeping the dreams at bay.

* * *

The next morning I opened my eyes to the curious stares of almost all the dwarves, and a disapproving look on Thorin's face. I remembered the events of last night and turned to see that Kili was still at my side, he hadn't left. I nudged him gently and he opened his eyes. "Morning," he said with a smile. Looking past me he suddenly grabbed up his pillow and threw it over my shoulder with a curse. "Oi, don't you lot have anything better to do?" he growled. The dwarves sniggered, Fili giving his brother a knowing look. I jumped up, cheeks flaming to go wash in the pond outside.

As I came back in I heard Fili ruthlessly teasing his brother about sharing a bed with me. "Nothing happened!" Kili said, annoyed.

"Of course not, brother," Fili replied with a grin. After a pause he added, "I bet she's a right firecracker. Maybe I should see how she feels about me!" Kili gave him a look that would melt stone and Fili backed off with his hands up, still grinning mischievously. I walked through the door then, effectively ending their conversation, but not before seeing a thoughtful look on Kili's face. I could only imagine what he must be thinking about right now, so I opted to visit the horses again, rather than dealing with the teasing that followed me out the door.

* * *

When I awoke the next day it was just past dawn. I smiled to see Kili sleeping beside me once more, the dreams hadn't returned last night. I slipped quietly out of bed, trying not to jostle him as I didn't know when he had gone to sleep. I thought I was the only one awake as I headed out the door for the pond. Just as I passed the threshold I was yanked to the side and pushed up against the wall.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but you need to stay away from Kili," Thorin said threateningly. I shrank back at his anger, trying to think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry! I care about him a lot, maybe more than you know. But this was his choice, not mine. I don't even know how he feels about me, it's probably just pity." A sad note crept into my voice as I continued. "Besides, he's a prince. I'm a nobody. I know I'll never be good enough for him." I ducked past him and ran for the pond then to hide my tears of humiliation.

* * *

Kili awoke to see Lithuen headed out the door, so he got up to follow her. He couldn't understand this sudden need to be at her side, but he was worried about her being outside all alone. Just as he was about to step out the door he heard her speaking to someone. He stayed just inside, listening to Thorin interrogate her. Her response shocked him. He had had no idea she felt that way, and he was angry Thorin thought his choices were anyone's business but his own.

He stepped outside just in time to see Lithuen running for the pond and confronted his uncle. "You had no right to say those things," he said flatly. "It is up to me who I care about and no one else. I can't believe you would be so hurtful."

"You are of the line of Durin," growled Thorin sternly. "One day you may rule in Erebor. That is your future, your life, and I'll not see that girl toying with you."

"It is my choice, and if that means I cannot rule then so be it. You know I respect you, but this time you have gone too far." Leaving Thorin standing stunned, he stalked off to the pond to find Lithuen.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I felt a deep attachment to Kili already, did Thorin really expect me to just forget that? I knew I would have to though it pained me greatly, for without his uncle's approval I could never be with him. I was devastated. "Lithuen?" Kili called from behind me. I turned to face him with a smile for a split second, and then burst into tears as Thorin's words echoed through my head. "I'm so sorry, he had no right to say that to you," Kili said, taking my hands and trying to comfort me.

So he had heard everything. I blushed thinking of what else he would have heard then. "I don't care what he says," Kili stated forcefully. "I care for you too." I should have been happy at his words, but I could see Thorin watching us and shook my head sadly.

"We can't. Not like this." Kili followed my glance and saw Thorin. He scowled and then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks about this," he said softly. I frowned into his chest as he drew me into a hesitant embrace, pulling away quickly.

"I don't want to get between you and your family, you should listen to Thorin." Turning away before I could change my mind, I hurried inside. I didn't notice Thorin still watching, didn't see his expression change from anger to uncertainty. He had not been expecting Kili to feel that way any more than I had.

* * *

We spent a few more quiet days with Beorn, more than we had planned to, exchanging such news as he might find interesting and preparing for our journey into Mirkwood. I spent as much time as possible avoiding Thorin, cringing whenever I felt his sharp gaze fall on me. I tended to head outside into the trees whenever this happened, not noticing Kili's eyes follow me out the door even as he stayed to talk to the others. I didn't see the merciless ribbing he endured from Fili, who had definitely noticed his increasing affection. Or the knowing glances from Balin as he properly interpreted Kili's wistful expression and Thorin's angry one. A few times I thought he meant to talk to me, but he always seemed to think better of it at the last minute. Perhaps he realized it was futile to go against Thorin in one of his moods. My nights were spent alone once more, and the dreams became increasingly hard to bear. I was terrified that they foreshadowed something to come. When the time came to move out, it was with dread that I packed my bags, wishing I could face the dark forest with a friendly hand to hold.

* * *

**Note: Their feelings are now open to each other, but that is more or less as far as it will go for awhile. They have more important things to be worrying about for now. Some further conflict between Thorin and Lithuen, but not as bad as it could have been. **


	8. Menace in the Trees

I stared at the horse in front of me. While nice to feed through a window, up close it was more than a little intimidating, and very large. The timid little voice in my head kindly suggested I ask for help and I was about to do just that when I noticed Thorin's measuring look. I was not about to show myself up in front of him and give yet another reason for him to dislike me. Giving myself a shake, I squared my shoulders and grasped the saddle with both hands. My first mounting attempt was an utter failure, the poor horse snorting in annoyance when I accidentally kicked it in the rump trying to get my foot high enough to clear his back. Stumbling back, my other foot tangled in the stirrup, and I was forced into a humiliating dance before falling on my behind.

A few of the company looked about to speak up, so I silenced them with my frostiest look (which probably wasn't all that frightening really). Getting to my feet, I thought for a minute before gently tugging the horse over to a tall fence. I climbed to the top, making my transition over to his back much easier. Hunching over in the saddle I clung tightly to the reins, earning chuckles from the group. "Gee, Lithuen, you're even worse a rider than Bilbo!" Fili was silenced by a cuff to the head from Thorin, who couldn't entirely hide a smirk at my discomfort.

"Ride out," he called sharply, the company ranging into a line as we followed after him. To my great relief, the horse seemed to know what was required of it and needed no guidance from me to keep after it's fellows. Novice that I was though, I couldn't help but notice the poor beast seemed uncomfortable, tossing its head and prancing along. The jolting was becoming unbearable. I wanted to ask someone what was wrong when Bifur rode up next to me. Through a series of gestures he managed to communicate that I should let the reins down. Looking closer, I flushed to see that it was in fact my tight hold that had the horse in such an uncomfortable position. I gave him a grateful smile and let the reins fall slack without letting go entirely. He nodded in approval, continuing to ride by my side. The others followed in his example, bunching up into pairs to stay closer together.

* * *

We made good time getting to the forest border, owing in large part to the very fast horses Beorn had lent us. I was sad that we would not be able to take them through the forest to shorten our journey, but I also felt relieved that they would not be subjected to the horrors that no doubt awaited us beneath the trees. We had unpacked all the beasts but one, stopping when Gandalf interrupted.

"Not that one, I still need it."

"You're leaving us?" many of us cried in dismay. Just when we would need him most I thought to myself.

"It cannot be helped. As long as you are careful you will be just fine, only remember to stay on the path. For no reason should you leave it." With those words he galloped off and we turned as one to examine the trees. I walked forward slowly, a bad feeling growing in my mind. As I cautiously laid my hand on the nearest tree my mind was flooded with images of an evil presence. I snatched back my hand with a gasp, drawing the stares of some of the company.

"What is it?" they asked fearfully.

"Pain, suffering...the trees are sick." I was afraid to enter the darkness but I knew there was no other way. One by one we followed Thorin into the steadily growing shadow.

* * *

It felt like it had been hours that we marched on in silence when Thorin called a halt. By this time I feared I was the only one who could see anything at all. The others were stumbling ahead of me, cursing the branches that tripped them up. We would need to make camp for the night.

"I'll get a fire going," I offered softly. Quickly I gathered some wood from just off the path, but before I could light it I felt other hands taking over.

"Better let me do that lass, after all we are in a forest," Balin said gently as he finished the task. I rolled my eyes, sending a snappy comeback his way.

"I hardly think fire would make this forest any worse." That earned me a few halfhearted chuckles and mutters of agreement, but they were still laughing in remembrance of my previous blunder. "Never gonna let me live that down are ya?" I griped, lips twitching in grudging amusement. I could see the company blinking in relief at the return of their vision. We had a small meal and prepared to settle for the night, bedding down closer than we normally would for fear of the darkness.

Kili had first watch and I found myself staring at him, unable to sleep. I sat up and decided to try and fix my tangled hair as a distraction from my sleeplessness. I had only been working for a moment when I felt strong hands gently taking the comb from me. I froze for a moment in fear, and the hands stilled as well. "Is it alright if I help you?" Kili asked uncertainly. Not trusting my voice, I simply nodded. I knew it wasn't entirely proper, but in this darkness I hadn't the heart to send him away. He began to carefully work the snarls out of my hair, and I leaned into his touch. Once done he placed the comb down beside me, and I thought he was going to leave until he hesitated again.

"May I braid it for you?" he requested softly. I murmured my assent, happy that he was staying close by. Rather than the one braid I was used to having he began working in a much more elaborate hairstyle, sliding a few silver beads onto the ends of the small braids. I wondered at the significance of this, but I was too shy to ask. Once done he simply sat near me for a moment before pulling my head down to rest on his lap. We stayed like that for a long while, enjoying each others company. When Kili's watch was over he leaned to his left and gently shook Balin awake for next shift. Balin looked surprised for just a moment at my hair and our closeness, but then he smiled that knowing smile and turned away, leaving us to fall asleep side by side.

* * *

The morning was announced by the arrival of slightly less darkness. We were all feeling a little gloomy as we tiredly broke camp and prepared to delve deeper into the forest. If Thorin was upset by what Kili had done to my hair, he chose to keep it to himself. Some of the others were giving Kili suggestive looks, leaving me to wonder again at the significance of the beads now adorning my hair. I let it go for the time being and we continued on out way, again in silence. No one was eager to break the ominous stillness that hung like a pall over the forest. Despite the lingering quiet, I began to relax as the days blended together in an uneventful monotony.

Making camp early due to the darkness gave me more time to talk with the others around the fire before we slept. Swallowing my trepidation, I decided to approach Dwalin and attempt to get in his good graces. He gave me a dismissive stare as I sat beside him, and I knew I would have to really work to draw him into conversation. I started with something easy. His tattoos set him apart from all the rest, he being the only one to have any visibly on display. "What do your tattoos mean?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise at my topic of choice, but reluctantly answered.

"They are many different things. Some represent my family, others my station. Many are for battles I've been in." I listened attentively as he continued in a lower voice. "When I started losing hair, I wanted another way to show many of the things that we would normally express through beads in our beards." I was surprised to recieive such a personal admission from him, and smiled in understanding.

"It's very you. Makes you look quite intimidating." He nodded in agreement.

"Good for a warrior." His patience for talking spent, he bid me good night before turning to speak with Thorin. I headed for my bedroll, not at all offended with his abrupt end to our conversation. I was beginning to feel hopeful at the progress I had made within the company, they no longer all disliked me. I fell asleep thinking about who to try and approach next.

* * *

I had lost track of the days, but it must have been almost two weeks into our journey through the forest that our luck ran out. We had made camp for the night and were into second watch, and I was starting to drift off into another uneasy sleep. I was startled awake again at the sound of a twig snapping. I stilled myself and strained to see into the darkness. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me as I glimpsed movement between the trees. Too much movement. At first I couldn't understand what I was seeing as an enormous form crept down from the trees.

I had finally managed to connect the image with the word spider when it shot a stream of webbing at me, just missing my face. I screamed in fright, jerking the others awake instantly and drawing the attention of many more of the accursed beings. It was the last sound I was able to make as another one of the spiders came up behind me and stabbed me with a painful venom that left me incapable of speech. I struggled to draw my sword, my limbs sluggish and uncooperative. I could hear the others yelling, see them fighting, but I could do nothing. I felt myself fall over, legs twitching, and was gathered up by my attacker. My last vision was of Bilbo vanishing into the darkness as my sight faded to back.

* * *

I slowly came to, the sound of a knife slicing through webbing sharp in the stillness. My head was pounding and I worked to calm myself. I heard the popping of the strands that held me bound, and suddenly I was free. With a painful thump I hit the ground, looking up to the worried face of Bilbo. "Are you alright?" His concern was tangible, and I hastened to reassure him as I clutched my hands to my own head, letting my magic heal the worst of my pain. Once done, I followed him around to the others, giving them a gentle stream of magic as well to help them to their feet. I pointedly ignored Thorin's protests, knowing that he needed it just as much as the rest of us. I was careful not to give too much though, not wanting a repeat of the sickness when we were still in danger. We were gathering ourselves up again when we heard the furious screeching of the approaching spiders.

* * *

We bolted through the trees, fighting spiders as we went. Many of us had lost our weapons in our flight, but we continued to hold our own. I was pleased to realized I could fight almost as well without a sword as with one. I whirled around, dropping another assailant with a swift kick. I was just turning to look for my next target when I heard the hiss of arrows.

A party of wood elves came sailing out of the trees, felling many spiders as they landed smoothly on the forest floor. A female finished off two that had been attacking Kili. Once the spiders were killed they turned to us, expressions utterly hostile. I was unprepared for this after Rivendell. Their leader had an arrow pointed right at Thorin as he said, "don't think I won't kill you, dwarf." I leaped forward lightning fast to stand between Thorin and this possible enemy, the arrow now touching my chest.

"I don't think so, pretty boy," I snapped. He looked startled and offended, and I almost laughed at the conflicting expressions on his face. I didn't know that he had been observing me as he fought the spiders, wondering at my unusual skill and speed.

"Why do you walk with these dwarves unarmed?" he asked, making dwarves sound like an insult.

"I go where I will, and have no need of sword or bow."

"That's naive to expect them to protect you," he said loftily. The dwarves started to protest at this but I cut them off.

"I can defeat a swordsman, or an archer, with my bare hands. Tell me, how well would you fare if your weapons were taken from you master elf?" He chose not to respond to my taunt, instead addressing Thorin.

"How did you come by this sword? Who did you steal it from?" He switched to his native tongue to explain it's origins to his comrades, and I was surprised to find I could still understand him.

"It was given to me," Thorin replied angrily.

"Not only a thief but also a liar!" The arrogance he displayed was too much to take.

"He speaks truth, Lord Elrond himself gifted that sword to him!" I said in elvish. He looked startled that I used his speech but was clearly too angry to reply, instead starting us on the march towards the elven palace. I almost grinned when I peeked behind us to see Bilbo following, invisible to all but myself. We were prodded along a wide trail and I was pleased to see the darkness easing up as we approached a large clearing. The trees were now green and gold with the light of the sun filtering through.

As we stepped into an open space before a bridge I stopped short in awe. "Beautiful!" I whispered softly, craning my neck to take in the view of the magnificent building before us. It looked to be made from living wood, and water clear as glass rippled by under the bridge. The elf leader glanced at me with a look of surprise and a grudging smile before motioning us to continue moving.

* * *

**Note: Lithuen rides her first horse, and that really could have gone better. At least she makes good on her vow to talk to Bifur, even if he is the one to initiate said 'talk'. Another conversation between unlikely parties(Lithuen/Dwalin) goes better than expected, and an unpleasant first experience with the Mirkwood elves.  
**


	9. Trust and Defiance

I was struggling between a mixture of shock and outrage when we were all thrown in cells on order of the king. The fact that he did not even bother to address us left me particularly annoyed. The majority of the dwarves were hammering at the doors to their cells, yelling to be released. I picked out the voices of all the company except one. Thorin was silent, or more likely, not even here. This last turned out to be the truth as I found out later, when he was returned from being interrogated.

I strained to see up and down the hall, hoping to catch the glimpse of a familiar face. Instead, I was treated to the sight of a red-haired, definitely female, elf talking to Kili. Their words were too quiet for me to catch more than a few bits here and there. Something about being reckless, and talk about fire moons and the stars. I was startled to see I wasn't the only one listening when I caught sight of the one who had captured us watching them from the shadows. I detected a glimmer of something in his eyes. For a moment I wondered if it was jealousy, for I had felt an irrational surge of that emotion myself at the sight of the elf talking to Kili. Our eyes met, understanding in our gazes. Nodding, he left to meet with the she-elf, who had stepped away from the cells, most likely to return to her duties.

* * *

The dwarves were starting to resign themselves to their new accommodations, but I could only feel myself getting more anxious. The bars in front of me triggered a memory of another set of bars, and the pain that came with them. I could feel myself losing control, I felt cold and sweaty. My hands began to shake every time I saw an elf approaching, certain they were going to drag me to some horrible fate. While I wasn't afraid of death as such, I couldn't bear the thought of adding to the scars riddling my body.

I didn't notice at first when my hands began to glow until the bars that I gripped so tightly started smoking, as if with a great heat. Soon they were red hot and pliable, and I bent them just enough to step out between the larger hole. I ran to Kili's cell just below and across from me to start getting the rest of them out. He looked up in surprise at my approach. "Lithuen! How did you escape?"

"I'm not sure. I was holding the bars when they...well, they started to heat up and melt! I'm going to see if I can do it again." I put my hands on the cold iron and tried to focus, but I had lost my earlier panic at being confined. Nothing was happening. I was frantic to get him out of there but no matter how hard I tried, the bars didn't move. I could hear footsteps approaching and ran back to my door, not wanting to get him into trouble. As I reached my cell I felt the familiar surge of exhaustion. I had forgotten about the physical toll that accompanied the power surges. I dimly heard Kili scream my name as I collapsed just inside my cell.

* * *

Kili was afraid when he had heard what Lithuen did to the bars of her cell. It sounded like another new ability, and he remembered her getting sick after doing lesser things, especially when they were unintentional. When he saw her fall he started screaming for help. "Someone, please!" The blond haired elf prince stalked up, annoyed at the noise this prisoner was making, and even more irritated when he saw it was the one Tauriel had been speaking to. He was about to give him something to shut him up when Kili interrupted frantically.

"Please! My friend, she's sick! I don't know what happened, please help her!" Legolas' annoyance changed to concern when he glanced in the direction Kili was pointing, and noticed the girl lying just inside the ruined cell. Her face was bloodless white, and when he touched her skin it was ice cold. He couldn't imagine what had happened to the door, but passed it off as unimportant for the moment. His father had professed a desire to talk to the girl, to try and get information. That wouldn't happen if she was unable to speak.

He put a hand on her chest and chanted something in elvish. It was a few moments before her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What happened here?" he asked quietly, indicating the door.

"I had to get out, I won't let it happen again, not like this!" she cried, her eyes far away and haunted. Legolas had no idea what she was talking about, and seeing as she was recovering now he simply moved her to another cell, this time directly across from Kili.

"Keep an eye on her," he said gruffly, before walking away. It was time to see if his father was done speaking to Thorin.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Legolas, the one who had captures us, above me in the cell. I flinched backwards, afraid of his intentions. When he asked me what had happened my mind was drawn to another time, another cell. I could hear the words in my head 'I have to get out. I have to get out.' I didn't realize I had been saying it out loud. He ignored this and put me into the nearest undamaged cell. I tried not to panic at the return of bars. After all, they hadn't done anything was easier to keep my composure when I saw Kili in the cell across from me. Having him in sight was a relief I didn't know I needed.

It wasn't long after these events that we saw Thorin being taken past us to be returned to his own cell. He gave me a furious look, and I wondered what I had done. "Thorin are you alright? What happened?" I said with worry.

"We are lost!" he yelled angrily. "You will betray us all!" I was stunned at the accusation.

"Why would you say that? You know you can trust me. I will never betray you!" I began to be afraid again at the sound of his next words.

"You won't have a choice." Thorin said flatly. I shrank to the back of my cell as the elves that had brought Thorin came towards me.

"No," I whispered pleadingly. They opened the door and dragged me out, and I had time for only one panicked look in Kili's direction before he was out of my sight. I didn't mean to, but I started to scream, utterly losing control. I dug in my feet and fought them every step of the way to our destination. When I realized we were not in a torture chamber I calmed somewhat, and started at the elf king from under hooded eyes. He ordered the others out, including his son, but told them to wait just outside the door.

When he turned to me once again I was afraid, but in control. "What is your name?" Well that was a harmless enough question I supposed so I answered him.

"Lithuen, sire," I replied quietly.

"What is your mission?" he asked politely. I said nothing, fearing some trick in his words. "Your silence will not help you. If you will only talk I will be glad to assist you," he continued smoothly. I struggled to suppress a snort of disbelief, wanting to laugh in spite of my precarious situation. "I can ensure you are well taken care of after all this is over, with enough riches to last you a lifetime." I couldn't believe his arrogance and was shocked into speaking.

"You honestly think I would betray their trust for a handful of baubles!?" I spat. "I'm not speaking to you. You should be helping us because it's the right thing to do, not for a share in the treasure!" This last I threw in as it had become obvious he already knew this much from Thorin, and seemed to be toying with me.

"I could make you talk," he said ominously. I once again heard Thorin's words in my head. 'You won't have a choice.' The hell I didn't.

"You think I fear pain?" I said furiously. I stripped off my tunic to reveal the horrific scars crossing my upper body. "I've been through hell and back, and those dwarves you want me to betray are the only reason I'm alive! I go with them knowing I may be going to my death, because I care for them. Yet you sit here like a coward hiding in your halls, just because there may be nothing in it for you." I stared at him defiantly, daring him to challenge my words.

I was unprepared for the fury in his eyes as his hand flashed to my face. I felt the stinging pain of the slap, and a deeper pain where his rings had cut my cheek. The force of the blow knocked me to my knees just as Legolas entered the room, angry at the insult I had offered to the king. He was about to say something when he noticed the many healed injuries on my exposed back. Suddenly understanding my reaction to the cell, he simply said something to his father too quickly for me to catch, and watched as he left out another door.

"You should not have said that to him, he is not as weak as you imagine," he said to me. I stood up at his words and turned to face him, displaying the dripping gash that stretched from my eye down my cheek.

"Are you sure about that?" I replied softly. "Perhaps I hit closer to home than you think." He looked shocked at his father's reaction to my words.

"I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully. He led me back to the cells himself, knowing that he could do nothing against his father. I slummped down to my knees once he was gone.

"What did he do to you?" Kili cried.

"Nothing serious," I replied, trying to put his mind at ease. "You are too quick to judge people Thorin," I continued. "Except perhaps the elf king. He deserves nothing, and that's exactly what he got from me. I made a promise to help you for saving my life. I won't go back on that now, no matter what he does to me."

* * *

**Note: Lithuen seems to have another power, but this one is merely symbolic of the deadly combination of excess power and extreme stress. She won't be using it for anything I don't think. Her and the prince seem to have a silent understanding, while her relationship with the king is off to a rocky start. Hopefully her loyalty to Thorin will redeem her in his eyes, and they will have a better understanding of one another very soon. **


	10. Riding the Storm

We were trapped in the cells for many more hours, but the guards took no more notice of me as I sat quietly with my head in my hands. I had turned slightly away from the door so they wouldn't see me healing my face, only looking back once the glow had faded from my hands. I could hear soft music from above and caught myself more than once humming along to the pleasant tune. I stopped abruptly when I heard the quietest of sounds nearly outside my cell. Going up to the door I spotted the telltale shimmer that could only be Bilbo and grinned, nodding to him in acknowledgement of his presence. The shimmer pulled back just enough for me to see his return nod, and he held a finger over his mouth asking for silence. I sat back to wait on what news he would bring after he had checked on the others.

* * *

It must have been much later that I was dragged out of light doze to the sound of my cell being opened. For a moment I panicked silently, only calming when I realized there was no one visible outside. Bilbo at work again. I got up quietly and followed his almost silent footsteps as he headed to the other cells. The party going on above appeared to be in full swing, so I gathered we would not be interrupted for some time with a little luck. Jut before we got to the others Bilbo took the ring off, hoping to keep it a secret for a while longer. His presence was met with muted exclamations of delight and we wasted no time in freeing the others. I checked for injuries as we went along after Bilbo, but it appeared the elves had at least done us the courtesy of leaving us unscathed.

The others were starting to annoy Bilbo with their questions on his plan of escape, most noted his choice to lead us to the cellars and not the front door. I rolled my eyes and chose not to comment on this stupidity. It should have been obvious that the front door would have the most guards, and we needed to find an unprotected way out. By this time we had reached out destination, a room with dozens of empty barrels and two very drunk elves. They were deep in slumber and by some luck, one of them was our guard captain. Bilbo was quick to return his keys so it would be a little more confusing as to how we got out, and then gestured for us to get in the barrels. There was quite a bit of complaining at this announcement until Thorin growled at them to listen.

We quickly helped each other in and I gave one last check to them all, noting with a slight worry that there were no more barrels. I had foolishly saved myself until last and now was standing beside Bilbo, who had not yet realized our predicament. Bofur stuck his head back out of his barrel to glance at us. "What now?" he asked.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo replied quickly before pulling a lever that sent them all tumbling into the river below. The door closed behind them and he turned to me in confusion, suddenly realizing we had no way out. Worse, I could now hear several approaching elves. I looked to him and had an idea. Grabbing his hand I ran to the far end of the trapdoor, causing it to tilt under our combined weight. Just in time we fell with a splash down to the others.

* * *

The water swirled around me and I surfaced with a gasp. Bilbo had been caught up by strong hands and was now clinging to one of the barrels still floating near us. I searched for Kili and was relieved to see him nearby. I grabbed onto the edge of his barrel as we began floating downriver. Kili pushed as far against one side of the barrel as he could, trying to balance it out so I wouldn't be constantly pulled underwater. It was working fine until with a sudden heave, we were tossed over a small waterfall and directly into some rapids. Every other breath was choked with spray, and I started shaking violently in the icy water. I clung desperately to the barrel, feeling my hands beginning to go numb. All I could think was that at least we were making good time on our escape.

That was when I heard the horn call over the rushing water. I looked ahead in fear to see elves racing along the banks, and more on a bridge over the water. One pulled a lever, closing the gate under the bridge and sealing our only means of escape. I knew we would fight, no one wanted to return to Thranduil's dungeons. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse and we were getting shot at by elven archers, one of the elves fell off the bridge and into the water. I thought it had been an accident until I spotted movement in the trees and a large group of orcs rushed the elven defenders.

Most of them were cut down in the initial attack, the few that had managed to regroup fighting fiercely for their lives. More of the orcs jumped into the water trying to get at us, and were swiftly disarmed. Those of us that had managed to grab weapons started to share them around, giving us a much better chance of survival. I was relieved to see that Bilbo still had his sword and was holding his own. From the corner of my eye I saw an orc trying to sneak up on me, so I let go of the barrel and grabbed his arm, pulling him underwater. I smashed his head in between two of the barrels and left him to drown, quickly forgetting about him in the melee.

Suddenly Kili's barrel lurched beside me nearly knocking me out, and I looked up in surprise to see him dashing to land. I wondered for a moment what he was doing until I realized he was aiming for the lever. Fili also noticed and tossed him a sword, just in time for him to cut down the orcs bearing down on him. I was forced to turn away then when another attacker made himself known. Dodging his blade I kicked out, catching him in the throat. With a surprised grunt his eyes rolled back and I was certain that I had killed him. I turned to find a new target and heard a pained cry from above. "Kili," I screamed frantically. I could see him fallen on the ledge just under the lever with a large arrow embedded in his leg. Orcs approached him and I struggled to get out of the water and get to him.

Out of nowhere an arrow whipped into the closest one and Kili looked up in surprise. I followed his gaze to see Tauriel racing into the battle, and Legolas close behind. I was about to join them when I felt myself being yanked back into the water. I went under with a panicked shriek. I looked down to see what had hold of me and came into contact with the orc I thought I had drowned. It was impossible to get at him from this angle and I began to despair. I didn't want to drown. I threw my hands up, trying to get to one of the others, kicking just enough for my head to break the surface once more.

I managed one quick gasp of air before I was dragged under again, his grip tightening until I felt bone cracking. In my agony I accidentally swallowed water and felt the pain of my leg now mirrored in my chest. I almost didn't notice when strong hands grabbed my still outstretched arm, pulling me swiftly from the water as the orc that had hold of my leg was cut down. I started to choke and gasp, fighting to expel the water from my tortured lungs, and dazedly looked up to see that Thorin had hold of me. Once he was sure I was capable of breathing again, I felt myself passed off to Bilbo so he could continue fighting.

At that moment the gates opened and we were forcibly ejected from our position under the bridge. I grabbed the empty barrel that had been Kili's and held it with Fili as we watched for him to come over the side. Finally he rolled over the bridge and dropped into the barrel, the arrow in his leg snapping off and causing him to almost pass out. We were off once more, the river taking us even faster around the bends and out of sight of the waning battle. I looked to Kili and reached up a hand to his face, trying to give him enough energy to stay conscious. I smiled in relief when he opened his eyes and began to look much more alert.

* * *

After a long while we made it almost to the edge of a massive lake, and paddled our way wearily to the shore. I was happy to see that other than Kili's unfortunate arrow wound, the rest were unharmed. I let go of the barrel I had been clinging to and stumbled out of the water, falling over on the rocks as my numbed legs gave out. I sincerely hoped we would not have to do anymore traveling of that sort. I knew I would need to see to my legs but I decided to make certain Kili was alright first. I crawled over to him to see Oin and Fili bandaging his leg, having gotten the last of the arrow out. I placed a glowing hand on the bandage, trying to lend him strength and heal the wound faster. We would all need to be in good shape when the orcs inevitably caught up to us. I stopped only when I felt the first stirrings of discomfort and turned then to my own predicament.

Grabbing my knees, I started to slowly massage the life back into them and was relieved to feel the tingle of returning strength. I grabbed hold of a nearby rock and pulled myself upright, swaying dizzily from the amount of power I had exhausted. I quickly put my head down, hoping I had not overextended myself. I could not afford to rest now, we needed to move on. I looked up sharply when I heard quiet steps approaching our group to see a tall dark form pointing an arrow directly at us.

Balin was the first to react, trying to calm the situation before it got out of hand. "That barge behind you, may it possibly be up for hire?" he asked politely. The man stepped a little closer and lowered his weapon, seeing we were unarmed.

"What business do you have here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We are simple merchants, trying to get to our kin in the Iron Hills. We need a few supplies, food, weapons and such so that we may continue our journey. We are more than able to pay for such help." The man frowned uncertainly.

"The master does not take kindly to strangers in his town."

"Surely there must be ways to get in unseen."

"Aye, but for that you would need a smuggler." With that he moved away to start preparing his boat for the return journey across the icy lake, Balin following closely behind. He lowered his voice and said "for which we would be glad to pay double." The man stopped, examining us once again and considering our proposal. He took in our sorry appearances and it seemed to decide him, for he grudgingly motioned for us to get in.

Most of the group moved to the bow of the raft to give him some space, but Bilbo and I followed him to the stern to thank him for his generosity. We learned through careful conversation that his name was Bard, and he had a wife once and was now left with three children. He seemed to soften as he spoke of them, and we continued to talk about small nothings as he expertly guided the boat through the icy pillars dotting the lake. We had gotten almost halfway when he bade us get back in the barrels. Bilbo and I hid under a cloth in the stern and Bard filled the tops of the barrels with fish, effectively camouflaging our group from prying eyes. I peeked out from under our disguise one last time as we approached the main water gate of the town on the lake.

* * *

**Note: Oh dear, Lithuen isn't very good at fighting in the water is she? Also, the relationship between Kili and Tauriel is now purely platonic, but it will still have the same effect with regards to Kili's wounds. Perhaps it will even come into play later in an abstract way. I felt bad for Legolas though in the movie, so she is no longer divided in her affections.**


	11. The Magic of Elves

A near discovery had my heart racing. I felt sure anyone nearby would hear it's pounding beat. As it turned out, our benefactor was on the outs with the master of Laketown, and the fish he was trying to bring in without permission was enough reason for the master's lackey to come sniffing around. We waited with bated breath as Bard skillfully guilt the man into allowing the fish into town, threatening him with riots if the starving townsfolk heard of it being tossed back in the water.

Finally we moved on, continuing to hide until Bard whispered softly that we had come right underneath his house. I was dismayed to hear that we would need to enter through the lavatory to keep our presence a secret. Grumbling, I heaved myself up to come face to face with a startled little girl. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression as we all climbed out of their toilet and she fled shyly into the other room. We followed her through the doorway to see her in the corner of the room, hiding behind her sister's skirts. An older boy stood nearby, the resemblance clearly making him their brother and the third child.

At that moment Bard came through the front door, and the children rushed to greet him pelting him with questions about the unexpected visitors. He spoke to them for a few minutes and then addressed us. "I will be back in awhile with the weapons you requested and such supplies as I can gather. You will need to stay here until nightfall to avoid detection." We nodded in understanding, moving to sit down and rest for the time we had.

I noticed Thorin sitting alone, and decided to take this opportunity to speak with him. Joining him by the fireplace, I waited for him to acknowledge my presence. He spoke first. "You did well, defying Thranduil. It was more than I would have expected from you." The note of humility in his voice was as close to an apology as I would get.

"Thank you. I only did what any of the others would have." He gave me a curious stare, but didn't comment further so I asked him the question I had been saving for so long. "Erebor, what was it like? When you lived there?"

"It was like no other. Walls inlaid with gold, smooth stone carved full of memories, and the laughter of its people echoing through its halls. So much life, and warmth, and safety. We thought ourselves indestructible. It was my home." My heart ached for the wistful note in his voice, and I wished I could remember what my own home was like. Too soon the moment was over, his trademark scowl reappearing. "Now my halls are darkened by filth, but no longer. We will reclaim our own." I understood then, the loyalty that stirred within those that followed him. His words gave me a sense of determination, the willingness to go to whatever end in our attempt to gain back the mountain.

* * *

It was late evening when Bard returned, a large cloth bundle in both arms. Bofur had taken the time to whittle a few small figures out of little blocks of wood piled in the corner of the house. He presented the tiny dwarves and horses to the smallest girl, whose name was Tilda. She was delighted with her new toys and wasted no time in showing them proudly to her father. Bard smiled in appreciation, thankful that we had been able to keep the children in good spirits in his absence. He laid the bundle on the table, unrolling it to reveal an assortment of fishing spears and other crude implements.

"Whats this?" the dwarves cried in surprise.

"The weapons."

"These are no weapons! We need proper swords and hammers of iron," they exclaimed, infuriated with the pitiable offering.

"Those kinds of weapons are kept under lock and key in the armory. I cannot get you what you ask for without risk of being arrested." The dwarves grumbled at this, but said nothing more. I had a feeling from the looks they were giving each other that we would be attempting thievery later this night, and it made me distinctly uneasy.

Bard headed to the door to complete a few more errands, but not before pulling his son aside and giving him a few quiet orders. "...and keep the dwarves here Bain." I was surprised to hear the end of that particular order but tried to pretend I hadn't. It had not been for my ears, and I was left to ponder to reason for such an order. This town was starting to seem less and less friendly if the townspeople were so afraid to step out of line.

* * *

It wasn't long before I felt a hand on my arm. "Come on, we're going." I turned to face Thorin and the rest as they headed for the door. Bain looked as if he wanted to stop us, but one glowering look from Dwalin and he stepped back beside his sisters. I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping he wouldn't feel this was his fault, and we crept out the door.

It didn't take us long to find the armory, even dodging between buildings to hide from the patrolling guards. We reached the door to find it locked and headed around the side to find an alternate entrance. Near the back was a window above a pile of crates, mercifully open. We took turns boosting each other inside, and left a couple outside as guards. I was pleased to see the good variety of proper weapons displayed on the walls. We quickly gathered everything we would need and headed softly to the stairs to go out the main door. I was worried to see Kili limping heavily in front of me, but he noticed and straightened with a smile."I'm all right," he whispered, trying to mollify me. I wasn't convinced, but the time for healing would come once we had gotten out of here.

He sent me one last glance before turning to the stairs, and my heart stopped when his leg gave out sending him tumbling painfully to the landing. I rushed to his side only to feel the prick of a sword at my neck. Turning slowly, I looked up into the grim face of a guard and swallowed hard. With weapons trained on us we were ordered to drop our stolen bundles and be brought before the master. Kili was hauled upright, and I tried to get to him but was yanked backwards and set marching. The journey to the master's house was short.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted, livid at having been disturbed.

"These people were caught stealing from the armory," the guard replied.

"Naught but common criminals," the master sneered, looking down on us from his position on the stairs. I was close to losing my temper at the man's insulting tone, but Dwalin beat me to it.

"You mind who you speak to! We are the dwarves of Erebor! This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain!" Before the stunned man could reply there were shocked gasps from the townspeople that had gathered around us, and whispers flooded through the crowd. Thorin stepped forward, determined to take advantage of the situation.

"I remember this town. I was here the day Dale fell. I remember the days of old when riches flowed down the river, and this town was the center of all trade in the north! I would see those days renewed! I would send gold flowing down the river once more, and restore the great kingdom of Dale!" His speech was met with fervent cheers, effectively stopping the master from condemning us without losing face in front of his people. I could see the calculated anger in his eyes, I watched it shift to greed as he saw a way to work the situation to his advantage.

"The people of Laketown rejoice at your coming, and we will do what we can to aid your quest!" The people were working themselves into a frenzy at this point, and not even Bard's warnings about the dragon could still their excitement. I watched as Bard stalked off towards his house, while Thorin moved forward to negotiate with the master for what aid he could spare.

* * *

I sat on the dock beside Bilbo, just outside the house that had been provided for us while we finished preparations in the final stage of our journey. He was staring at the water, looking morose. "What's wrong?" I nudged him, trying to draw out a response from the normally cheerful hobbit.

"I miss my home," he confessed. "I feel so out of place here." I flung an arm around his shoulders, giving a sympathetic squeeze even as. I tried to bury my own emotions.

"Tell me about it, about the shire." He sighed longingly, and for a while I thought he wouldn't answer. His reply when it came, was almost whispered.

"Food, and dance, and family. Green grass all around, flowers everywhere." He smiled. "Annoying relatives trying to steal my things," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"You're lucky." He looked at me in surprise at this, but didn't speak, sensing my need to keep talking. "I can't remember my home, or my family. Or even if I had one. I envy you, having a wonderful home to return to. Even if it is plagued with thieving relatives."

Giving me a slightly watery grin, he stunned me with his response. "You are welcome to come back with me, when this is done. My home is too empty with just me I think."

"Thank you Bilbo, truly. I would love to see your home." Giving him a quick hug, I stood up to go back inside, leaving him to thoughts of home.

* * *

Within a few days the entire company had been outfitted in the finest the armory had to offer, and we were making our way to the boat that would take us across the lake. The master had not gone so far as to offer men to accompany us, but in all honesty I could hardly fault him for that. People's enthusiasm for gold only went so far when a dragon was involved. We assembled on the dock to cheers from the town, it's people looking more hopeful than I imagined they had in years.

We had almost all boarded when Thorin held Kili back. I strained to listen to their exchange, concerned with the pain I could see Kili trying to mask. "You must stay here," Thorin said quietly but firmly. "Wait until you have recovered, then you will join us." Fili bounded out of the boat to protest this, I wasn't the only one listening. I quickly followed him, sensing where this was going.

"If Kili has to stay, I stay also." Putting a hand on his brother's arm, Fili stood resolute. I moved up beside him.

"I will stay as well," I said softly. "I may be able to speed up the healing process." For a moment Thorin scowled and I thought he was going to order us on the boat, but a look at Kili's face left him deflated and he just nodded. Out of all of us we had the most reason to stay by his side.

"Oin will stay also," he said finally. "To help with tending to Kili. Bofur as well, since he hasn't shown up yet and we cannot afford to wait." When Oin had joined them Fili and Kili moved back to sit on some crates a small ways away. Thorin was just turning away when I placed a hand tentatively on his arm. He looked at me questioningly.

"Please...be safe. You're all I have. I remember what you said about you grandfather, and it worries me. Don't forget why you're doing this." He nodded looking rather confused.

"We will be fine. Take care of my nephews." I impulsively grabbed him in a hug, a lump in my throat. "Just come back to us alright?" I let go and turned away, leaving him standing shocked while the others smiled and cheered. Thorin boarded the boat and we stood and watched as it pulled away, sending up silent prayers for the safe return of all its occupants. It was just pulling away when I turned to a soft cry of pain behind me, only to see Kili fall to the ground.

* * *

Oin and Fili carried Kili between them with Bofur following behind. I raced ahead of them back toward Bard's home. Within minutes I was banging on his door. When he opened it to see us he immediately tried to close it again, protesting another intrusion. I was forced to shove my foot in the crack and almost lost it, crying for him to wait. "Please...Kili is sick. He's very sick." Bard looked past me to the dwarf being carried by his fellows. He was now pale as death, the sheen of sweat on his face indicating a rising fever. Bard stepped aside, allowing us entrance.

Quickly we got him inside and laid him out on the cot in the corner of the room. I pulled aside the makeshift bandage that had been covering the wound and nearly choked at the sight. It was fiery red, the blood oozing rapidly turning to black. "Oh, no. The arrow...it was poisoned." I sank to the floor in shock while the others tried to think of something that could be done. Finally Oin recalled an old cure for poison that he knew, athelas or kingsfoil. When Bard protested that it was a weed they fed to the pigs we ignored him, sending Bofur our to search for some. Bard left also with a bundle under his arm, promising to return.

* * *

I sat beside Kili on the bed, trying to think of anything I could do to help ease his pain. I thought of the healing power I had developed, but I was worried it wouldn't be strong enough. I had only ever healed minor injuries like small cuts. This was much more serious but I was determined to try my hardest. I brought up the memory of healing from before and my hands began to glow. I quickly placed them on the injury and concentrated intently. The wound looked to be getting slightly smaller so I focused hard. Suddenly the glow went out and I slumped over, exhausted. I hadn't made as much of a difference as I'd hoped, and I knew the poison was still spreading. I was so afraid for him, there seemed to be nothing more I could do.

I walked to the doorway and looked out, trying to hide the tears. I managed to compose myself and was turning to come in when I was yanked backwards and tossed into the water with a yelp. I surfaced to see orcs swarming the house, and heard the girls screaming in fright. I threw myself back to the doorway and fought my way in, quickly putting myself between the girls and danger. I could see that the others had Kili well protected. It was difficult to fight in such a small space and the orcs kept coming. We were starting to get overwhelmed when Tauriel and Legolas appeared in the doorway. A knot loosened in my chest at the sight of them. They fought fiercely until almost all our enemies had retreated.

My heart jumped to my throat when I heard Kili cry out in agony. I turned to see that he had killed the last one, but had fallen to the floor. He was writhing in pain, and I could tell the poison was taking over. We had little time left to save him. Legolas left to track the remaining orcs, motioning for Tauriel to follow him but I could see she was conflicted. She stepped to the door, glancing back when Kili cried out again.

"We're losing him!" Oin said in a panic. I knew Tauriel was our last hope so I went to her.

"Wait, please! If you care at all, please help him. You are the only one that can save him now." I could feel tears flowing down my face, and my chest constricted at the thought of losing him. "Please," I choked out.

"I'll do it," she said. Grabbing the athelas that Bofur had found earlier she had us place Kili on the table. He was struggling violently against the pain, unable to recognize us through the poisoned haze. The dwarves and the children held him down and I went to his hand, taking it in mine. Tauriel crushed the athelas with some water and smoothed it on the wound, chanting all the while in elvish. She began to glow all over, much like my hands had, only stronger. I watched Kili's face intently, and was relieved to see the pain drain form him as the poison was drawn out. He relaxed and fell into a natural sleep.

Once the glow had faded from Tauriel she bandaged his leg and stood looking undecided. "Legolas will be wondering where I am."

"Go," I said gratefully. "We can take it from here. And thank you." She nodded and raced out the door. I continued to hold Kili's hand, singing a soft lullaby. My hands glowed ever so slightly again, sending him a soothing warmth.

* * *

**Note: Do I detect a crack in Thorin's stubborn shell? Lithuen tries to break through his emotional barriers because she sees him as a sort of father figure to her, despite their previous disagreements. It won't be the last time either. As this is where the second movie ended, we come now to what I think should happen given the current circumstances.**


	12. Laketown Burns

Fili came to sit near me, taking his brother's other hand in his. I was curious as to why he had decided not to go help Thorin, who I knew he admired so much. "Fili?" I paused. "I know it's none of my business, but why did you not go with your uncle?" He looked thoughtful at my question, but his answer was absolutely certain.

"There has never been a day since he was born that we have been apart. From the minute he came into the world Thorin told me it would be my job to look out for him, for us to protect each other. Before he was born, I might have gotten upset to hear that, thinking he was more important to them. As soon as I saw his face though, I knew it would be no trouble. Our mother let me hold him, and almost had to fight to get him back." He smiled at the memory, the depth of emotion in his eyes stunning. "From that day forth we were inseparable, never one without the other."

"That sounds wonderful, to have a brother or sister. Like having a best friend." I tried to bury the note of longing in my voice, but it still came out sounding incredibly sad. Fili sat considering me for a moment.

"You could be our sister," he finally suggested, looking pleased with his idea. I choked, thinking of my rather un-sisterly feelings for his brother.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not sure that would be anything other than awkward," I offered weakly. His confusion lasted only a moment before he let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, then you can be my sister," he decided. I smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

It was late night when Kili awoke, his fever broken and the injuries all but healed. Tauriel had done an exceptional job. For some reason though I felt absolutely awful. The deep sense that something was not right had me looking around anxiously to check on my companions. Bard had not returned. I told myself that his errand was just taking a little longer than normal, but the wrongness persisted. I remembered Bain leaving with him and returning alone a short time later. I turned to him, noticing for the first time his barely concealed panic.

"Bain, where is your father?" The deepening fear in his eyes told me what his words only confirmed.

"He was taken! The guard locked him up but I don't know why. He told me to hide..." He suddenly flushed and stopped speaking, realizing that whatever he had been told to safeguard was a secret.

"What? What did you hide? Bain you have to trust me if we are to free your father."

"It was the last black arrow." The dwarves gasped at this news before quickly answering my unasked question.

"The only thing that can kill Smaug! Is it safe?"

"Yes. I stowed it in a fishing boat." We were at that moment interrupted by a deep rumbling from far off, and I lurched to my feet. The sense of foreboding I had pushed to the back of my mind rose to a fever pitch.

"He is coming," I said with absolute surety. All the faces paled around me, the girls looking terrified. I leaped into action. "Alright we don't have much time. Kili, Fili, Oin, get the girls out of here. I'm sure everyone will be trying to evacuate. Bofur and Bain, you're with me. We need to get Bard and the arrow to the windlass before it's destroyed." I held up a hand to stay any objections and began hurrying the girls to the door. Everyone moved quickly to follow, most of the group hopping into Bard's boat to escape to the lake. Just before they pushed off Kili grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure about this?" I could hear his concern, matched only by my own.

"We have no other choice," I gently replied. "Bard is the only one who can destroy him now, and he would not forgive us if we left his family to perish. I promise I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Just keep them safe." I broke contact, trying not to show my fear. We were surrounded by wooden homes, nowhere to go but into the icy lake to escape the inferno that was heading our way. As the boat pulled away Bofur was asking Bain to lead us to the arrow. We ran as fast as we could, watching in desperation as the light of the dragon drew steadily closer.

* * *

Finally, finally we reached the arrow. Bofur scooped it up and we headed for the jail, redoubling our speed when a furious roar filled the air. The panicked guards ignored us as we made our way quickly through the almost abandoned building. Bard was the only one inside, and it took only a moment to unlock the cell with the keys I had grabbed off the wall. He was already on his feet, having heard the commotion outside. Muttering a thanks, he lead us out to a scene of growing destruction.

The dragon had come. Screaming villagers were dashing for the boats, carrying anything they had time to save. Frightened guards tried to keep some semblance of order, the braver ones dashing into burning buildings to rescue those that were trapped. A few people were frantically throwing lake water at their homes, not realizing the futility. The roar of the flames and crash of burning timber collapsing filled the air. Our little group headed quickly for the guard tower, dodging panicked townsfolk and falling rubble. I yanked Bain to the side as a nearby house imploded with a screech of protest. He looked shaken, but was managing to keep his head, for which I was thankful. We finally reached the guard tower. I was grateful to see it was made out of stone, and had so far escaped the dragons wrath.

The lower floor was beginning to fill with smoke and we hurried to gain the upper levels. A few moments later saw us at the top, the windlass only steps away. The air was scorching, and for a minute I worried about how we were to escape before returning to the task at hand. Bard was setting himself up, a look of desperate determination on his face. He tracked the dragons flight, adjusting the windlass as he got a feel for it. He would only have one shot and I examined him, noting the bump on his head from his arrest.

"Wait," I said before he could shoot. I put a hand on his arm, sending him a jolt of adrenaline and reducing the dizziness I was sure he felt from the head wound. He looked to me in surprise and gratitude. "May your aim be true," I murmured before he could start thanking me. He nodded and focused grimly on the dragon once more. I watched with bated breath as Smaug drew closer. When he was almost directly overhead Bard loosed the shot with a twang. It whistled through the air, embedding itself in Smaug's chest. For a moment he continued his flight, and we watched in horror as he headed for the boats dotting the lake. Then, with a last screech of defiance, he plummeted into the icy water, his fire extinguished. The water near him seemed to boil before turning to mist.

* * *

Heading out of the tower to distant cheering, we looked for some means to escape the rapidly disintegrating town. The walkways surrounding us had been destroyed, the houses that were no longer burning still a pile of glowing embers. The light died down around us as the fires began to run out of fuel. I was dismayed at the thought of entering the frigid water, but I knew we needed to get out before the smoke suffocated us. We each pried a plank off the nearest undamaged walkway and lowered ourselves into the lake, paddling towards the nearest shore. It was rough going. I could feel the shivers threatening to shake me off the board I clung to.

We were halfway there when my legs began to go numb and my chest heaved, struggling to keep breathing in the choking cold. The sudden scream behind us startled me and I turned to see a boat only a few yards away. "Papa!" Bard's youngest cried out for him as she reached towards us. I sighed in relief to see my companions headed our direction. We were quickly dragged on board and I collapsed against Kili's legs, not even noticing the blanket he draped over me. I drifted into an uneasy sleep before we made it to shore, the events of the night finally catching up to me.

* * *

I awoke feeling impossibly warm to the sound of many voices nearby. Sitting up, I paused to examine the makeshift camp that had been set up by the more able bodied villagers. Kili's voice broke through my thoughts as he handed me a small bowl of soup. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I expected," I replied happily. I ate speedily, checking my companions to assure myself they were all fine. The meal completed, we headed for the center of camp to find work. The girls had been placed in the care of some older women, who seemed to be tasked with keeping those too young to help occupied. Most of my companions were recruited to search for survivors in the ruined town and to creating more temporary shelters. Oin and I were sent to the healing tent, Bard having informed them of my abilities.

I spent the day healing all manner of burns and cuts, stopping only once for a quick snack. The day was fading when Kili found me bent over yet another burn victim, eyes blurry. I was unaware of his presence as I focused my attention and trying to mend the ruined skin. An eternity passed until the angry wound shrunk and disappeared. I raised my eyes at the soft touch on my arm, head whirling as I attempted to bring the world into focus. Kili took one look at my pale and shaking form and turned to Oin in exasperation.

"Has she been here using her power all day?" Oin turned to us in surprise and cursed.

"You should have stopped hours ago," he snapped. I tried to reply that I felt fine, but my words were lost in his continued lecture. I knew I had overextended but I was so desperate to help everyone I could reach. I turned to walk out of the stuffy tent, craving fresh air. I didn't make it more than two steps before crashing to the ground, Kili's hands stopping my head from hitting the dirt. My eyes closed of their own accord and I stopped fighting and relaxed in his arms.

* * *

I felt cool hands on my forehead and opened my eyes to find I was on a bed in the dim healers tent. Oin scowled down at me, his concern showing only in his eyes. "I hope you learned yer lesson girl. Don't be exerting yourself like that again. You been dead to the world for two days." I sat up in shock.

"How many did we...?"

"Not as many as it could have been," he answered, guessing my question. "You saved a good many from infection that we wouldn't have been able to get to fast enough." His scowl had vanished, replaced by a tired smile. I looked around to see most of the other beds empty, only a few of the worst injured still recovering. Suddenly a thought pushed to the forefront of my mind and I leaped to my feet.

"Thorin! Any news from the mountain?" He shook his head worriedly.

"None yet lass. But no news still leaves room for hope. If you're feeling better, the others want to head to the mountain to check now. We waited for you at Kili's insistence." We left the tent hurriedly after being assured that the other healers would manage just fine with their remaining charges. Kili and Fili were standing side by side, with Bofur nearby readying the last of the supplies we would take with us. After saying our farewells to Bard and assuring him we would see him soon, we left for the day long trek to the mountain.

* * *

**Note: Oh Lithuen, you silly girl. Just can't help herself from giving aid to anyone in need, even if it will hurt her. This selflessness is going to be important later.**


	13. The Last Battle

**I apologize, this chapter is _very_ long compared to the others, but I couldn't find an appropriate place to split it up. Many of the events here are interconnected. It is a chapter of madness and impressive speeches, as Lithuen finally gets fed up with stubborn kings and proceeds to tell them exactly what she thinks. There will be only a small action sequence, because I really didn't want to write repetitive, graphic violence.**

* * *

I grew nervous as we approached the cavernous front gates of Erebor in the evening light. With the absence of the dragon it felt like approaching a tomb. I shook my head to clear it of bad thoughts and unconsciously picked up my pace, the others matching my strides. A surge of relief hit me when I heard a delighted yell and looked up to see the grinning face of Bilbo peering over the ramparts. "Thorin! They're all here and safe!" he called over his shoulder. Moments later the rest of the company filled our sight as they called happy greetings down. To save time traversing the broken halls, a rope ladder was lowered and we ascended with ease.

The next hour was filled with a flurry of hugs, singing, and some tears (though those were well hidden behind handkerchiefs). Thorin then took his nephews off for a tour of the treasure room, leaving the rest of us to relax for a moment before we started work. I settled myself beside Bilbo with a smile. "It's good to see you again," I gushed. From the sounds of the stories being told around me, he had been up to a lot of decidedly un-hobbit-like behavior. He looked a bit upset about something which surprised me, so I grabbed his arm and dragged him off to another room for a private talk.

"Okay, spill. The dragon is dead and we're all alive, what could possibly be making you upset?"

He fidgeted nervously before muttering, "the attack on Laketown was my fault."

"What are you talking about? It's not like you could have stopped him."

He grew angry for a moment before almost yelling, "I told him about them helping us! If I had been more careful he never would have gone there!"

"If you had done that you may very well have all been dead. Bard had to be the one to kill him," I said softly. With those words he almost seemed to deflate, leaning into my embrace like a child. I held him as I talked about the work Oin and I had done with the healers, and the shelters the others had put together. In reality it could have been much worse, we had saved almost everyone. I was confident that with Thorin's generosity we could have their town rebuilt in no time. It was when I mentioned this to Bilbo that he visibly flinched, a pained expression marring his features.

"I don't think we should be counting on that," he muttered darkly.

"Why ever not?" I asked in surprise.

"Thorin has...changed. He spends a lot of time in the treasure room looking for the Arkenstone and grumbling about the greed of others. I do not know if he will remember his promise to help them." I felt cold at his words. Had Thorin truly fallen so quickly? I resolved to keep an eye on him in the days following.

* * *

The next morning I watched Thorin out of the corner of my eye, noting the odd gleam in his eyes whenever someone mentioned the Arkenstone. It was the only indication that something might be wrong but I knew it was too soon to accuse him of anything. So when he invited me on a tour of the treasury I gladly accepted, wanting to see its effect on him for myself. We walked a short ways before coming to a very large opening in the wall.

All I could do was gape at the mountains of gold in front of me. I felt utterly entranced and moved forward without thinking to more closely examine the baubles covering the floor. I heard Thorin chuckle behind me, amused with my speechlessness. "Quite a sight isn't it?" I was still wide-eyed as I turned to him.

"Oh yes! I can truly see how you could spend hours in here just looking. It's beautiful!" I heard yells and was nearly bowled over as Kili and Fili burst into the room behind us.

"Why'd you start the tour without us uncle?" they cried, turning puppy eyes on Thorin. He just snorted.

"You were in here yesterday." Kili was digging through the piles and came back up with a silver necklace adorned with sapphires. Before I could protest he had it around my neck and I flushed with embarrassment at the attention. "It suits you," Thorin nodded approvingly. He turned to leave for a talk with some of the others, giving us a wave and heading for the hall. "Try not to get lost in there," he called as he left the room with a smile.

The three of us spent the next couple hours wading through coins and gems before leaving with a few choice trinkets. I remembered later my plan to watch Thorin's reaction, but even as I had been caught up with the gold he had seemed perfectly normal.

* * *

Our third day back in the mountain was the day that mine and Bilbo's suspicions about Thorin were confirmed. It was mid morning when a horn sounded outside. We all dashed out to the ramparts over the gates to see scores of men from Laketown and elves from Mirkwood outside. I wasn't nervous until I saw that they were heavily armed. I had a sinking feeling even before anyone spoke that I knew exactly why they were here, and even why they had thought to come armed. Thorin stepped to the front of the company, his trademark scowl even darker than normal. The gleam in his eyes that I now suspected was the beginnings of madness was back in force.

"Why do you came armed to my mountain?" Thorin addressed them bluntly. I wasn't surprised to see Bard step forward on behalf of the lakemen, the master having gone missing in the fire. I was annoyed though to see Thranduil join him, his holier-than-thou countenance grinding on my last nerves. I couldn't understand how he even thought he had a right to stand there, yet there he stood. It was Bard who replied.

"I wished to be sure you were aware of the death of the dragon Smaug. It was done by my hand with no small sacrifice on the part of my people. His death came only after the total destruction of our town, and we have been left homeless and hungry with winter fast approaching. We seek to collect on the promises that were made to us when first you came to Laketown, that we would be rewarded and Dale rebuilt. We understand that the rebuilding of Erebor will come first, and ask only for aid in sheltering and feeding our people at this time." The company was mostly silent, looking to Thorin's reaction. It was a just request, and I saw no reason it wouldn't be granted. I was therefore stunned with Thorin's next words.

"I understand that is why you came and even expected it, but why have you brought elves with you? They have no claim over the treasure of Erebor, nor will they ever. I will not negotiate with them, nor with anyone who seeks to support their claim. If you wish to talk with me, they must leave at once." Bard was calm in his response.

"The elves have provided us with food and goods over the years. Ever their goodwill has kept our town alive. Furthermore, they were quick to come to our aid after the dragon's attack, providing healers and workers. For those reasons alone I would not send them away."

"If that is your decision there will be no negotiation. I will not deal with them, or with you for siding with my enemy. No treasure will leave this mountain until you have accepted my terms." Having finished with his outrageous speech, Thorin stalked back into the mountain leaving the rest of us outside completely speechless.

"Has he lost his mind?" I whispered fearfully.

"We will not leave until reparation has been paid," Bard called at last. "Consider yourselves at siege until you have chosen to honor our agreement." With a last bow in our direction the armies of elves and men retreated a bare few hundred yards, setting up camps at the base of the mountain. Among the soldiers I spotted a familiar grey pointed hat, and I wondered why Gandalf had returned without trying to stop this foolishness. He did not bother to acknowledge us, so I turned and headed back inside. I was determined to talk some sense into Thorin, I guessed I was the only one who would try. Finding him in the treasury, I pulled him aside for some privacy.

"We are under siege," I stated flatly. His expression darkened slightly, but otherwise remained unchanged. I tried another tactic. "Thorin, don't you think it would just save time to give Thranduil what he wants and send him packing? It would be a mere pittance of Erebor's wealth, I think that's worth getting him out of our hair."

"I will not yield to them. They are a greedy selfish lot. They abandoned us when we needed them most, and every other time since." While his words were partially true, I thought I finally had a point to make him reconsider.

"Not every time..." I said softly.

"What are you talking about? They may have helped the lake men, but never have they come to our aid." He looked exasperated and started to turn away.

"Kili almost died," I cried in a pained whisper. He froze, turning back to me. "If not for one of those elves disobeying an order from her own kin to heal him, he would be in the halls of your fathers. I couldn't help, but she did, with no thought to the consequences of her actions. Some of them care, some of them may have even wanted to help on that day. But what can they do when they are under the thumb of a paranoid king?" For just a moment he hesitated, before hardening once more. I gave him one look of fury before storming out of the room, my patience with his stubbornness finished.

* * *

We were at a stalemate now. Thorin had buried himself in one of the rooms, and the armies refused to give way. I was blissfully unaware at the time of a message Thorin had sent to Dain by raven in the dark of night. I knew something else had to be done. I decided to try my luck with getting rid of Thranduil. I knew that with Gandalf down in the camp I would come to no harm, it was the only reason I chanced it at all. I tried to slip away unnoticed, and it was a close thing. Fortunately Bilbo was the only one to spot me leaving, and with a smile and a shake of the head to his questioning glance I hurried toward the elven camp.

I was stopped at the border by a patrol of guards, pointing their spear points suspiciously in my face. I kept my face impassive and requested an audience with the king. I think they would have refused me if Gandalf had not chosen that moment to show up and back my request. He looked curious and amused at my presence, but I gave him no explanation other than one raised eyebrow and a smirk. His eyes crinkled, silently laughing in anticipation of my intended mischief. We followed behind the guards exchanging a few quiet words. I updated him on the health of the rest of the company, purposely skipping over a certain grumpy king and he assured me he was also in good health. Once we reached the rather extravagant tent belonging to the elven king the guards had us wait outside while they announced us.

"Do you mind if I come along for this?" Gandalf asked merrily.

"As if I could stop you," I grinned. "I would feel better having you there, but I must make one request. No matter what I say please do not interrupt. The speech I plan to make may not work, and may not even be wise, but it needs to be said." Gandalf nodded, looking a great deal more serious now. We were admitted with no further delay, and I found myself once more in the dubious presence of Thranduil. I stuffed my nerves to the corner of my mind and launched right into my speech before I could chicken out.

"I don't understand why you think you have a right to be here." He looked startled for just a moment before sneering his reply.

"I have every right to reclaim the silver that was mine before the dragon came, and I will not be deterred by a dwarf who only did this for greed." I snorted in furious disbelief at his complete misunderstanding of the situation.

"If that's why you think Thorin took on this quest you are sadly mistaken. It was not for gold that we marched on Erebor. It was not even for revenge, although that is a sweet reward in itself. It was for love. The love of an uncle for his nephews. The love of a dwarf for his family. The love of a king for his people. The only reason that matters. Thorin gave the dwarves new hope, and the return of a home that has been lost to them for far too long." Thranduil was quiet for once, some emotion I couldn't place flickering in his eyes. I continued.

"It is for this reason that he is angry. You abandoned his family, Thranduil."

"You would have asked me to risk my people's lives for his?" he cried angrily.

"No! You still don't get it. He wanted aid. You left them to die, to starve, out in the cold. You left women and children, when they needed food and medicine!" He looked about to interrupt so I stepped closer, stabbing him accusingly in the chest with a finger. "I'm not finished! You broke any promises you ever made to them that day. Thorin never wanted you to fight the dragon, he never would have asked that of you. But when you abandoned them completely, you became one!" He went white with shock, but before he could say anything I turned on my heel and saw myself out of the tent.

My hands were shaking at what I had done, whether with adrenaline or fear I was not yet sure. I turned to see how Gandalf would react, only to see him looking almost as shocked as the king, albeit without the anger. He simply looked resigned, knowing my words could not be disputed as anything other than truth even though they were horribly rude. I bid him farewell and almost ran back in the direction of the mountain, Gandalf stopping anyone to attempted to hinder my escape.

* * *

I walked back inside and went straight to the room that Thorin was holed up in. I wanted to be sure that news of what I had done didn't reach him from another source. Pounding on the door, I yelled for him to open up. I almost punched him on the nose when he yanked the door open moments later. Before he could speak I pushed past him into the room.

"I may have done a bad thing." He stared at me for a moment suspiciously.

"What have you done?"

"I went down to the elf camp to speak with Thranduil. I was hoping he would go away, but I think I have only made things worse." I thought Thorin was going to strangle me right then and there from the look on his face, and I took a step back. My hands started shaking again when I felt my back connect with a stone wall, and I began to regret enclosing myself in here with him alone.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Shrinking down, I barely managed to mumble out a brief summary of our conversation.

"I accused him of abandoning you, and I may have compared him to Smaug..." There was a long moment of silence, and I finally looked up to see Thorin's hands over his face, his shoulders shaking. "Thorin? I'm sorry!" I cried wildly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He moved his hands and let out a large bark of laughter. Within moments he was doubled over, laughing uncontrollably.

It didn't take long for the entire company to come running to see what made their king so amused. They saw me standing over him looking bewildered, and asked what was going on. I could only shrug in confusion. In between laughs Thorin managed to choke out, "she called...Thranduil...a dragon...to his face..." The others stared at him for only a moment before they were all howling with laughter. It didn't take me long after that to see the humor in the situation and I laughed along with them. I was so happy to see Thorin laughing again, and even happier when he followed us out of the room and joined us once again where we had been staying.

* * *

I should have known it wouldn't last. Thorin's dark mood returned all too soon when it became apparent that Thranduil wasn't leaving. I began sitting alone with Bilbo, the only other one who wanted to try and find a solution. We talked long into the night before coming to the only resolution we could think of that might work. I found out from our talks that Bilbo had found the Arkenstone and been hiding it this whole time. He proposed to take it to the men and elves as a bargaining chip, knowing Thorin would trade anything for it. I was very worried about this suggestion, Thorin's moods were too unpredictable, too volatile. I wanted to be sure Bilbo wasn't going to be hurt. We decided to think it over for a couple more days, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning two things happened that made our decision for us. First, early in the morning a legion of dwarves led by Dain arrived from the Iron Hills. The elves and men stopped them from entering the mountain, and it was only through Gandalf's negotiations that all out war was avoided right then and there. The second piece of news arrived with a panicked looking elven scout. He came into the camp about midday, horse lathered with sweat as if he had ridden hard through the night. The news was grim. An army of goblins and orcs was marching towards Erebor, only a couple days away, led by Azog himself. Even with this news Thorin refused to negotiate with the others, and they in turn refused to work with him. I exchanged a solemn look with Bilbo. The numbers we would be facing were too vast to fight alone. We needed to get them talking, and fast. He decided to go that night.

* * *

I felt a small hand shake my shoulder and woke to the first light of dawn. "It is done," Bilbo whispered.

"Did they agree to try and make a deal?" He nodded, curling up in the corner and trying to look as small as possible. I gave his arm a squeeze, wishing my healing power worked on distress. "I'll be by your side, no matter what happens," I told him. We sat waiting together, jumping in fright when the horn sounded to announce the approaching leaders. Everyone walked out to the ramparts, Bilbo and I hanging slightly behind.

"What are you doing back here?" Thorin growled. "The elves are still with you, I will not negotiate."

"We wish to make a trade," Bard said passively.

"You have nothing I want," Thorin scoffed dismissively.

"Not even for the Arkenstone?" he called back, and Thorin stiffened, turning to face them again. Gandalf stood between the two leaders holding a small box which he opened to reveal the priceless gem.

"Why should I make a trade for my own? How did you come by this?" he said furiously. Beside me Bilbo began to step forward, looking utterly terrified.

"I gave it to them," he squeaked. For a second everything stood still, and then Thorin turned to the hobbit with the coldest look I had ever seen.

"What have you done." He advanced towards Bilbo, grabbing him by the neck.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo whispered. Thorin was deaf in his rage and held the frightened hobbit over the cliff edge. I jumped forward then.

"Thorin, stop."

"He has betrayed us," he cried, not looking away from Bilbo.

"If you continue with your actions you will regret it for the rest of your life." I laid a hand on his arm, beseeching him to put the hobbit down. He snarled and shoved me to the ground, and suddenly I was no longer afraid, I was angry. "Thorin Oakenshield, you put that hobbit down right now!" I yelled at him. He turned slowly, dropping Bilbo at his feet.

"The Arkenstone is the symbol of our people and he gave it to the enemy."

"You're wrong! The Arkenstone, for all it's beauty is just a rock. The true symbol of your people stands right behind you! Your nephews, your family! They will continue your line and be the hope of the future! Yet here you stand, on the brink of battle ready to feed them to the wolves! The Thorin I know would do anything to protect his family, even if that meant giving up all the treasure in the mountain and asking elves for help." He flinched, but his expression didn't change. "Why do you think Bilbo would ever betray you? He did this out of love! Or are you too blind to see that? Why do you think he stood between you and Azog that day, facing certain death to protect you. Everything he has done has been for you! We would all lay down our lives for you, even him, even now." I took Bilbo's hand, gently pulling him to his feet and placing myself between him and Thorin.

"You agree with him," he said flatly.

"Don't you remember what I said to you before you left Laketown?" I said softly. "Come back to us. I said you were all I have. All of you are now the only family I remember, and I would do anything to keep you alive, give any treasure. I promised myself that I wouldn't let you forget who you were, but I have failed. You've fallen to your pride as surely as your grandfather did." He looked stricken for just a moment, hurt beyond words at my accusation.

"What kind of king would I be without pride, it is all I have!" I stared at him before replying.

"A better one. Only the truly strong of heart can lay aside their pride to do the right thing. Until you remember that I am taking Bilbo somewhere safe. I cannot stand here and watch you fall any further. Let's go Bilbo." I turned him around and walked away without another word. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to Kili's miserable face.

"I'm going with you."

"No Kili, not this time," I whispered. "As much as I want you at my side, Thorin needs you more than ever right now. Do not forsake him. I will not be far away, just at the base of the mountain. And when the battle is joined I will be there to fight." Pulling out of his grasp I walked with Bilbo down to where Gandalf waited. The respect on his face was almost too much to bear. I looked away from him, and from the mountain and continued on to camp.

* * *

Once we made it to the camp I hurried to the side that had been taken over by the lakemen. I didn't want to risk bumping into Thranduil again so soon after our last conversation. Gandalf took Bilbo along with him on whatever task he was currently occupied with, promising to meet up later. After what Bard had seen on the mountain top I was welcomed with open arms. I told him of my plans to participate in the battle. At first he flat out refused me, but with a little careful persuasion I managed to convince him that I would be no safer in the camp than I would on the battlefield.

He instead offered the services of a few of his armorers, and I was placed in their care for the duration of the afternoon. When I left the tent just before supper I was much more suitably geared. The leather and light mail would offer adequate protection if I was careful, and I was able to choose a good sword and a couple daggers. All geared up, I headed for the dining area, the smell of roasting meat making my mouth water. I glanced around once I had procured some food, and finding no familiar faces I sat at the nearest table. I tried to ignore the curious glances I received, finally staring pointedly at those few who were continuing to look. They either lowered their heads in embarrassment at getting caught, or had to be nudged by their seatmates before looking elsewhere.

I jumped slightly at the touch of a hand on my shoulder, relaxing when I realized it was just Gandalf and Bilbo returned from wherever they went. I smiled to see the beautiful elven bow and arrows that Gandalf was carrying. "These are for you. The prince thought you could put them to good use," he smiled.

"Thank you Gandalf! These are perfect! And look at you Bilbo, like a proper little soldier," I grinned, turning to look at him full on. He gave a hesitant smile, uncomfortable under the looks of all the men nearby. I could hear a few of them beginning to make snide comments and turned to them in annoyance. "Care to repeat that?" I said sweetly, a feral smile on my face. "Perhaps you'd like to tell him exactly what you think. If you do, you're braver than me. He faced down Azog the Defiler and came out without a scratch, but if you want to try your luck be my guest." The muttering stopped and I rolled my eyes before ushering the hobbit and wizard to a nearby tent to talk privately.

Once we had sat down Gandalf shared his news. "Good tidings at last. Thorin has finally agreed to cooperate and the three leaders were able to agree on a plan of battle this afternoon. I think your words really shook him up." I sighed in relief.

"We may yet get out of this alive then." Gandalf was solemn but hopeful, nodding in agreement. He turned to leave then, to make further preparations before the battle would commence. Bilbo and I spent the remainder of the day in companionable silence, wandering the large camp together.

* * *

I staggered upright with a gasp, sleep forgotten in the wake of a terrifying dream. I had dreamed of the company dying before, but there was a gruesome realness to this dream. It made it seem all too real and I knew I would not sleep again until the battle was over. I left the private tent I had slept in to see that it was almost dawn, the skies grey and overcast. The air felt heavy, a sense of foreboding filling the area. The camps were beginning to stir around me, readying themselves for the approaching army.

I went next door and poked my head into Bilbo's tent, smiling ruefully to see that he too was awake. "You couldn't sleep either?" he asked tiredly. I shook my head.

"Too many bad thoughts. Just nerves I guess. Come on, lets go find some breakfast so we have enough energy to make it through this." We joined the line of men entering the dining area once again, stomachs growling at the sight of the piles of food being prepared by the women. I ate quickly, forcing the food past my lips and encouraging Bilbo to do the same. It was difficult, the fear leaving it dry and tasteless in my mouth. After eating we hurried to arm up.

Within an hour the camps were being emptied as everyone headed to their stations. We were placed with a group of archers on higher ground, I assumed to provide us with a temporary measure of safety. I would have protested but I was an excellent shot, and it was a good post. I looked out over the troops below, spotting our company at the base of the mountain. Turning, I stared into the distance. I couldn't yet see the orcs, but we knew we would be fighting by noon. I sat down, taking what rest I could as we waited for the enemy.

* * *

Noon came quickly. The orcs were spotted, horns were blown, and we stood to watch the advancing swarm. They were beyond count, with many goblins and wargs besides. Later I would reflect back on the battle and realize just how little I noticed. They were upon us in moments, and my focus flashed from target to target too quickly to discern what I was seeing. The sounds of fighting faded in and out, becoming a booming roar and a deathly quiet all at once. It seemed to take no time at all to run out of arrows, with no end to targets.

I scanned the crowd for Azog, but couldn't find him. I was startled to notice the giant form of Beorn, currently as a bear. He was wiping out scores of enemies with furious swipes of his massive paws. My arrows depleted, I looked for the members of the company and especially Kili. I spotted them far away, and tugged on Bilbo's arm to get his attention.

"I'm going to fight my way to Kili, you should come with me," I yelled.

"I think I'll be better off unseen," he replied. I nodded to show I understood, and watched as he ducked behind a rock and disappeared. I drew my sword and began to slash my way across the battlefield. I kept my eyes up, knowing I could not spare the time to care for the wounded already littering the ground. I was turned every which way, many times beating at multiple assailants. I momentarily found myself fighting alongside Thranduil, managing to cut down a large orc that had been about to stab him in the back. He turned to see my blade embedded in the enemy and I nodded cordially before moving on.

The dead and dying were all around me, and I was swamped by a group of goblins. I finally defeated them and continued on my way, noting that the battle appeared to be slowing down slightly. My head whipped around at the sound of Thorin's name being screamed by a familiar voice. I searched the field ahead of me, not seeing the danger until it was too late. A burst of pain sent me tumbling to the ground, the world fading to black.


	14. The Power of Hope

**We come now to where I had originally intended to end this story, but I remembered that with the return of Lithuen's memory there is a lot more she can do. Therefore, on to another adventure! **

* * *

I slowly came to, sitting up amid the carnage in the aftermath of battle. I remembered seeing Legolas standing over an injured Tauriel. I had felt sure she would be alright with him protecting her, when I had gotten distracted by someone screaming Thorin's name. That lapse of focus had cost me as an orc mace connected solidly with the back of my head. I tried to break through the haze, but it dragged me under.

I could tell I had not been out long. Many dwarves, men, and elves wandered the field looking for the injured. I saw most of my companions, but not Kili, or his brother and uncle. I immediately stumbled towards the nearest dwarf to find out where they were. "We haven't found them yet," the dwarf said worriedly. Suddenly a howl pierced the air. I turned to see Balin not far away, holding a fallen figure in his arms. My heart stopped.

I ran as fast as I could, willing my worst fears away. I couldn't help the pained sobs as I saw the still forms of Fili and Thorin. Kili was not far away, barely breathing. I collapsed to my knees, holding his head in my lap. "No! Kili don't go, please!" I could feel myself falling into grief when in the darkness, a flood of memories rushed into my head. I looked up, absolutely furious.

"What is it!?" the dwarves watching me cried.

"I remember..."

"What? What do you remember?" They all looked afraid.

"Everything," I said flatly. I began to shriek towards the sky and the power that had put me here, that had reminded me of who I was just as it was too late. "You knew! The whole reason I came here was for him! If I had known this would be your price I never would have come! I would have died first!" From the dwarves expressions they seemed to think I was going insane. "It's not going to end this way. You may have been keeping my power in check until now, but you're not in control anymore," I said with cold fury.

"What are you doing?" Balin asked fearfully as I approached Thorin.

"I'm going to save them," I replied, with more determination than I had ever had. I could feel the power trying to resist me, trying to stop this thing, but I had never felt so in control. I placed both hands on Thorin's chest and focused. Through half closed eyes I saw the glow of magic start to settle around my hands, the dwarves looking on. I gathered healing thoughts and shoved them into him. Slowly I could see his wounds closing over. After what seemed ages he opened his eyes, and I sat back gasping for air. This was the hardest thing I had ever done, and I wasn't sure I could save them all. I knew I had to try, for Kili's sake. Thorin sat up slowly aided by Balin and stared at me in shock.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm in control now," I managed to gasp out. I moved to Fili. Placing my hands as before I focused again. It was harder this time, especially with Thorin watching intently. I slowly pulled the magic to me, and Fili's wounds closed. As he looked up I collapsed, white as death. Painfully I pulled myself towards Kili on hands and knees. I felt Thorin pull me back.

"No Lithuen. You'll kill yourself if you try again."

"I have to," I said stubbornly.

"Why?" Fili asked.

"You're not the only one that loves him," I said, desperately trying to clear my head. Wordlessly Fili helped me get over to Kili. I kneeled at his side and simply called to him. "Kili, come back. Please come back." I gathered everything I had left. I could dimly feel Fili holding me up. I reached deep down and grabbed the last of the power, and saw that it wouldn't be enough. Sobbing, I reached even further grabbing my very life force. As I gave him everything I had I called out one last time. "Kili, I love you." His eyes fluttered open. The earth whirled around me but somehow I managed to focus on his face.

"You love me?" he said happily. He hadn't yet noticed I was slipping away.

"Lithuen!" Fili screamed.

"Lithuen? NO, wait, please!" cried Kili when he realized what was happening. I screamed at the unfairness of it all in my head. I had saved him only to lose him all over again. That was when I heard the voice of the power in my head for the first time since coming to this world.

"_I thought this was just a game to you_," it said, contemplating me for a second. I was barely listening, my spirit screaming out for what I had lost. The ritual had been nothing to how I felt now, no physical pain could compare. I realized it was still talking. "_Never let it be said that I back out on my deals. You did your part without even knowing it, and for that I will send you back. I'll even let you keep the power, I have a feeling it will be useful for you yet. You will never hear from me again. We are done here_."

I felt a painful shock as I was shoved back into my body. I could feel myself being slowly rocked back and forth, and opened my eyes to see Kili's tear stained face, just inches from mine. "Kili," I whispered, reaching up with one shaky hand to caress his cheek. His look of shock lasted only a moment before his lips were on mine. I blushed slightly to hear cheering all around us. He picked me up and I looked around for a moment at all the faces I had never hoped to see again. Bilbo was there, and Gandalf, and Legolas with his arm around Tauriel. Thranduil was nearby them, looking resigned to his son's choice of mate. Then I nervously looked to Fili and Thorin. Both were grinning. I knew then that I had finally earned my place among them.

* * *

**Remember the dungeon scene where I mentioned her emotions effecting her power? It took the anguish of loss and fury of betrayal to finally push her into her full power. From now on she has a proper control over it, meaning anything short of fatal wounds is no trouble for her at all. Still, she probably won't be trying to raise the dead again any time soon.**


	15. Stolen

**Now we come to entirely new content. For anyone still unsure as to Lithuen's origins, yes she is from earth. Yes, she had read the books and knew all about what was going to happen in the future. Now she plans to do something about it. I know her name isn't really earth-centric, I like to think the power that sent her there gave it to her. Once she realized that, far too much time had elapsed so she kept it. I am debating whether or not the dwarves will ever ask her about where she came from, or if she will decide to talk about it. Not sure that will fit in the story, but perhaps later.**

* * *

I woke one morning with a gasp. It was not yet dawn. There was that dream again, of the ring that I was sure was Bilbo's. It grew ever closer in my mind, surrounding itself in fire and warping everything it touched. It was about a week after the battle, but there was still a war inside my head. I knew things that were going to happen, and I had a chance to alter this future as well. I was afraid of what I knew would happen if I did nothing, but even more afraid of the uncertain future if I were to act now. I needed insight. I suddenly knew who I had to talk to.

Having made my decision, I ran quickly to Bilbo's room and slid noiselessly through the door. I was relieved to see he was still asleep. Creeping up to him I reached towards his pocket, jerking back as he twitched and mumbled in his sleep. I held a hand over his face, letting a gentle stream of sleeping magic fall over him. I felt bad for a moment, but knew I didn't have much time. I quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring I knew he kept there. Stowing it away in my shirt I left the room hurriedly.

* * *

I was packing my travel gear when Kili entered my room.

"You're not leaving?!" he cried.

"I have to do something important, I promise I'll come back soon." I was about to say something further when we heard a shriek from down the hall. We both jumped up and ran for Bilbo's room, when Kili was called off on an errand. 'Just as well,' I thought. I knew this was not a conversation I wanted him overhearing, there were too many questions I couldn't answer. I stepped into Bilbo's room as calmly as I could to see him on the floor surrounded by all his things. Tables had been overturned, the bed was stripped and his things were scattered about the room.

"Bilbo, whatever is the matter?" I said, frightened at his overreaction to the missing ring.

"I lost it!" he cried, giving me a meaningful look. He knew I was aware of his secret and had been all along. I quickly closed the door to his room.

"It?" I asked, hoping to confirm that he was indeed on about the ring.

"Yes, you know..."

"Well that's great news!" I exclaimed to his utter shock.

"No it's horrible! Why would you say that?" I then prepared for the greatest lie of my life. I gently took his hands and pulled him up beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. But I have good reason. Let me tell you a story. In my world there were many tales of objects like yours. Trinkets of unimaginable power. All of the stories surrounding these items went the same way. They have a purpose, many think to do good, and they only appear to those that have need of them. Once that need is fulfilled however, they just...disappear. That's why I was so glad. If you've lost it, it means the danger is over. I'd be happy to help you look for it, but I confess I'll be quite pleased if we don't find it. I know that's small consolation." Bilbo looked devastated, but at least he had stopped frantically searching for it.

"You truly think it's gone then?" he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Bilbo, but I do hope so." I tried to comfort him for a moment, but he pulled away.

"I think I need to be alone for awhile." He went out to the balcony off his rooms and stood staring out towards home. Trying to bury my shame, I left out the other door. I was suddenly yanked into an alcove without being able to see who had hold of me. I was spun around and marched down the hall and into another set of rooms. The hands that had been guiding me by the shoulders finally released their grip and I turned to see Gandalf.

"You know where it is, don't you?" I flushed as I realized he must have been listening to my horrible lies through the door. I should have known he would also come running when Bilbo yelled. It was pure luck that he was the only one.

"I do know. All I can say is that it is safe, and that I had good reason for my actions," I replied carefully, trying not to give too much information. "I need to go to Lothlorien, urgently. I wish I could say more Gandalf, but what I know cannot be spoken aloud." Gandalf nodded, his thoughts quickly following my own to the same conclusion.

"Lady Galadriel will be able to help there."

"Oh, and Gandalf? This may be hard to swallow, but you cannot trust Saruman. I have reason to believe he is in possession of a palantir, and the other one is in the hands of the enemy." Gandalf was deeply disturbed by this bit of information. He had been counting on Saruman's assistance with the growing threat in the black lands. I headed quickly for the stables as he followed behind, pondering this new complication.

* * *

I had thought Gandalf and I would be able to slip away unnoticed on that I hoped to be a very short journey, but this was not to be. I had not yet finished saddling my horse when Kili dashed in, packed for a journey much like I was.

"I'm coming with you. I will not allow us to be parted so soon." I looked to Gandalf uncertainly, only half hoping he would refuse. In truth I did feel better at the thought of having Kili to protect my back, especially taking into consideration how many times the wizard tended to disappear at the worst moments. At his nod I turned happily to Kili.

"Alright, but no questions. What I have planned I cannot speak of." He nodded, looking slightly confused and we headed out of the mountain. Once at the gate Kili sent a brief message to his brother and Thorin, explaining that he was going on a short journey with Gandalf and myself, and that we would return soon. I wasn't sure how well that would go down, but we couldn't afford to take anyone else with us, and speed was of utmost importance.

* * *

Thorin looked up as a guard entered his work room, a nervous look on his face and a note clutched in his hand.

"What is it?" The guard visibly swallowed, steeling himself for his king's temper.

"Kili has left the mountain with Gandalf and the lady Lithuen. He bade me deliver this to you." Thorin's eyes darkened in suspicion, taking the offered paper and dismissing the guard. He sat down to read the short note and swore angrily. _'Dearest Uncle, Lithuen has expressed a desire to accompany Gandalf on a mission of relative importance, and I decided to join her. I regret that I could not say goodbye in person, but Gandalf has said that we need to leave quickly and speak of our journey to no one. It is imperative that it remain a secret, so naturally he has told us nothing. He only said that it will not be dangerous and I trust that he speaks the truth (at least this time). Please say my good byes to Fili and the others, and look for our return in about a month's time. Your nephew, Kili_'.

Launching to his feet, he dashed outside and gave a sharp whistle. A few moments passed before a fluttering of wings announced the arrival of one of the ravens that lived outside the mountain. "Thorin, what news do you have? You look grave."

"My nephew has left on some harebrained mission with that meddling wizard and the lady Lithuen. I do not trust the wizard to keep him safe. Could you spare one of your kin to follow them, and report to me if they are in need of aid?" The raven nodded.

"I will send my son, he is a fast flyer and very dependable." Thorin voiced his thanks and went back inside to tell the others of this latest news.

* * *

We had gotten only a few leagues when a raven swooped out of the sky, landing gracefully on Kili's arm. He looked momentarily startled before giving a half bow from his position in the saddle. "I take it Thorin sent you?" he asked ruefully. "Are you here to drag me back?" The bird cackled in amusement.

"Nay, my prince. My father sent me at Thorin's request to watch over you. I will journey alongside you so you have a means of acquiring aid should you need it."

"That is welcome news indeed then. While we don't anticipate any danger, we shall be glad to have you with us." Ahead of us, Gandalf said nothing, simply looking resigned to Thorin's lack of faith in him at this point.

* * *

We traveled for just under two days to reach the border of Mirkwood, skirting around Laketown to avoid unnecessary conversations. I had been hoping to avoid this place as well, but in the end we all agreed it was now the safest road due to our tenuous pact with the elves. We carefully made our way along the river bank towards Thranduil's home, knowing that we would have to stop in. I didn't want to insult him by attempting to sneak past. Within a few hours we reached the gates and were admitted inside. I turned once just before the doors closed, gazing at the sunset and hoping this visit would end better than our previous one had.

* * *

**Note: I had a heck of a time trying to figure out a way for Thorin to keep tabs on Kili, I was certain he wouldn't let his nephew go gallivanting off into the blue without some form of communication. Then I remembered the ravens, and it was like a gift sent from Mahal. Plus it adds in a few more scenes.**


	16. An Understanding

Once again I was awed by the beauty of the elven stronghold. I fully intended to spend time appreciating the view this time around. "You like it here don't you?" Kili asked, giving my hand a squeeze.

"It's very pretty," I replied, not really looking at his face. When he dropped my hand I looked over in surprise to see the smallest frown. "I don't think I'd want to live here though," I said quickly, correctly interpreting his concern. "I think I prefer the safety of solid rock walls. Besides, Erebor is breathtaking in its own right." I smiled at him and sighed inwardly at his silliness. Our conversation was ended when Legolas appeared to speak with us.

"My father is not here right now," he said smiling. I was glad to see there was no ill will for his part. "Would you care to freshen up before the evening meal? I will have rooms prepared for you. By dinner I'm sure my father will have returned, and he will wish to speak with you. How long will you be staying?" We started to follow him down a wide hall, letting Gandalf do the talking.

"Just until the morning I'm afraid. We have a bit of a journey before us. Two rooms will be fine."

"Oh?" Legolas glanced at us with raised brows, and then smiled again when I flushed. "Of course, I should have realized." He motioned for an attendant and gave some quick orders before leading us to the baths.

* * *

After a very relaxing soak and some fresh clothes, I rejoined my fellow company to head to the dining room. Legolas met up with us to lead the way and we chatted about many things, getting caught up on what had been happening since the battle. From the sounds of it Thranduil had mellowed out quite a bit, mostly due to his son's new found happiness I imagined.

"So will Tauriel be joining us for evening meal?" I asked innocently, guessing this to be the cause of the broad smile on Legolas' face. He grinned.

"Yes. I convinced her to step down from captain of the guard temporarily and take up a new position as my wife!"

"Well that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both!" We strolled into the large eating hall and walked down the table to meet up with Tauriel. She greeted us with a smile, taking Legolas' hand the minute he was in range. We all settled ourselves down to wait for Thranduil's entrance. Happily we didn't have long to wait, within moments the double doors opened and he came striding in. For a second he looked startled to see us at the table, but gave a polite nod all the same and sat down between Gandalf and his son. For now we stuck with simple conversation while we ate, saving more private matters for later.

* * *

After the meal had ended we joined Thranduil in his private quarters, saying goodbye to Legolas and Tauriel.

"What brings you here?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"We are headed to Lorien to speak with the Lady on a private matter, and felt this the safest path," Gandalf replied. I kept a blank face, wishing he had not said even that much, but I knew we needed to stick with honesty as much as possible. It was just lucky that was all he could really say, and I was the only one to know more about our journey. Gandalf spoke with him for a few moments more and then rose to leave for his room, Kili following behind him. He turned in confusion when he realized I had not gotten up, but I waved him on.

"I'll only be a moment, I just need to have a quick chat alone with Thranduil. Go ahead." Once they had left I turned to Thranduil, smiling nervously.

"What is it you want?" he asked, the look on his face saying he really didn't know what to make of me.

"I would very much like for there to be peace between us, my lord. I feel that I was too harsh on you before. You performed honorably in battle and no more can be asked of anyone. I hope you can forgive me my words."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Well...I wanted to make peace in case I...I just really need to know there is no bad blood between us." He puzzled over my words, trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind what I hadn't said. I simply waited, hoping he wouldn't push me for an explanation. I didn't yet want to voice my fears that I was going on a journey that could easily cost my life. He hesitated for a moment more before nodding peacefully.

"I, forgive you, if that is what you desire. Rest well and know that you will have the aid of the elves, should you ever be in need." I thanked him and headed to my bed, leaving him still pondering our conversation.

* * *

I stepped through the door of the room that had been prepared for Kili and I, expecting him to be asleep already. I didn't expect him to be sitting on the bed waiting for me. When I got in the door he came over to me, taking both my hands in his. "Legolas and Tauriel look very happy don't they?" he said. "I wonder if we can be that happy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to follow his train of thought. He drew me over to the bed and held me in his lap.

"Would you marry me?"

I gasped, almost jumping back up. I could feel myself smiling, even as I struggled to form words. "Yes...oh yes!" I threw my arms around him and for the first time we shared a proper kiss with no one else watching. He lay back on the bed, pulling me down on top of him with a laugh. When he pulled back to look at me there was suddenly a much different look in his eyes. His burning gaze was mirrored by my own need to be close to him in a way neither of us had ever experienced before.

It took only seconds for our fumbling hands to shed the layers of clothing separating our skin, but it felt like hours. I was in a state of complete bliss lying in his arms, living the moment I had only dreamed about. I had imagined it before when he would touch my hair, but I had never realized how gentle he could be. We fit together perfectly, exploring each other with a new found wonder. For the first time in months, when I finally fell asleep, I was not troubled by dreams.

* * *

I woke in the morning to the feel of Kili stroking my hair. I looked up at him and smiled peacefully. "Can I braid your hair again?" he asked, holding out a hand containing a cluster of jeweled beads. I looked at them in wonder, nodding as I handed him the comb I brought. "They're courting beads," he explained. "Now any dwarf will know we are paired for life, and perhaps others who are aware of the custom."

"How long have you had these?" I asked shyly.

"Since right after the battle." He looked a bit sheepish, but I just laughed. Once we were dressed we made ready to leave, opening the door when Gandalf knocked. His only comment on my new adornments was a small smile. I figured he already knew it was coming, there was no pulling one over on him. We spent the morning with the elves at breakfast, sharing the happy news only with Legolas and Tauriel, and bidding them keep it secret until we could tell Thorin ourselves. Not long after breakfast we departed along with an elven guard to ease our passing in the forest.

* * *

Our journey through the forest was much easier this time around. The guard explained that the spiders had been all but eradicated, and any small nests discovered were dealt with quickly. Orcs had not been seen in those parts since the battle. Even the trees were starting to heal, the twisted branches untangling and allowing much more sunlight to penetrate the forest floor. The leaves were losing their sickly black hue, regaining the green and gold lustre that had once covered all the wood. Thranduil was slowly taking back his own from the evil that had encroached upon it. Small butterflies could be seen fluttering down from the canopy and at nights the stars were visible through the tree tops. When I put a hand on the trees now I could feel the pulsing life force, beating back the poison that had corrupted them. It took us only a few short days before we reached the end of the elven path and bid our guard farewell. I felt that our journey was now truly beginning, as we headed into the untamed wilds along the Anduin.

* * *

**Note: Gandalf is a meddling busybody isn't he? Legolas and Tauriel get the happiness I wished they had from the start, and a certain elf king is now very confused by Lithuen. Also, I know the healing of Mirkwood may be premature, but it has only begun. If the ring gets destroyed before Sauron can regain his full power (no promises), then maybe the glory of the once-famed Greenwood can be re-established.**


	17. Secrets of a Lost King

The day after we left Mirkwood dawned a dull grey, with angry clouds threatening rain before days end. I just hoped the weather would pass quickly, I didn't want to spend the next few days getting drenched. We quickly broke camp and set the horses to following the river until we could reach the old ford. "I believe we will make a short stop at Beorn's house after the crossing," Gandalf said, breaking the silence.

"As long as you don't say too much about where we're going this time, I don't need the world knowing about our journey Gandalf."

"It would be wise to take precautions all the same, there are still bad things in the wild and Thorin will be worried even with our raven friend with us." I was annoyed but I knew he had a point, and I could tell from Kili's expression that he agreed. We continued on, the clouds finally surrendering the promised rain as the sun set. Making camp in the shelter of some large rocks, I resigned myself to being wet for the night. Gandalf had agreed to take watch so I lay down with my back to the fire and tried to get to sleep. It was difficult with the rain falling on my face.

I closed my eyes grumpily, wishing the rocks had an overhang. At the touch of a warm hand I looked up in surprise, only to have Kili pull my head into his lap and lean over me, protecting my face from the elements. I smiled gratefully and soon dozed off to sleep. For two more days we slogged over monotonous terrain before reaching a familiar orchard. The warm light shining from Beorn's windows never looked so inviting.

* * *

Our stay at Beorn's home was short, but it did much to lighten our spirits after the pounding rain. Especially when said rain cleared away the morning of our departure. The sky looked freshly scrubbed, the pale blue signalling the coming winter. Despite the cooling days I was happy to be dry again as we set out once more along the Anduin. I estimated it would take about a week to reach Lorien based on Gandalf's observations. With plenty of food in our packs and horses to ride I was much more relaxed than I should have been perhaps. Not two days later we would pay for my carelessness...

* * *

We had been traveling for hours without a break when Gandalf finally suggested we make camp. The sun was just setting, and I used the fading light to gather wood for the fire along the riverbank. After a quick supper Kili took first watch, so I flopped down on my back to watch the stars and try to get some sleep. I felt restless for some reason I couldn't pinpoint, and gazed uneasily at the treeline as it bordered the river. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary so I put it out of my mind.

A hand gently shaking my arm told me I must have fallen asleep. I looked up past Kili's face to see the moon had changed position, and sat up to keep watch so he could get some rest. I still felt very tired, so I took off my cloak and walked over to the river to splash some water on my face. I returned to see Kili already asleep and smiled at how peaceful he looked. Placing my back to the fire I stared into the trees, looking for any movement. I could feel myself nodding off again so I stood up once more, gasping when I heard the crack of twigs between the trees. I had to laugh softly when the source of the noise turned out to be a rabbit. I was much too on edge for such a calm night so I resettled myself. I suddenly found myself fascinated with the crackling flames of the campfire, and I forgot to listen for anything else.

So it was that a growl from the trees had me turning with a shriek to face the warg and rider now approaching. My comrades were instantly on their feet, weapons drawn. Kili sent the raven into the trees so he would escape injury, making short work of the warg once I had knocked the orc off his mount. I finished off the orc as quickly as possible and turned, searching for more. I didn't have long to wait. My loud scream had attracted the attention of a group of about fifteen mounted orcs. Swallowing panic I got back to back with Kili and Gandalf, preparing myself for the onslaught. For every one I managed to cut down two more took its place.

We were just beginning to be overwhelmed when an altogether different sound reached my ears. Hoofbeats. I turned to see three cloaked and hooded riders bearing down on us. They engaged the enemy with a graceful ferocity I couldn't hope to match. With their help the battle was over as quickly as it had started, and I moved forward to thank our rescuers. In one fluid motion the leader had dismounted and moved towards me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly. I nodded, wondering at the familiarity of his voice. When he removed his cowl I nearly staggered from the shock. This was a face from my memories, although much younger than the one I recalled.

"Ara..." I quickly trailed off, noting the look of fearful surprise at my knowledge of his name. He grabbed my arm and Kili moved forward in protest, but I waved him back, trying to reassure with my eyes that I was quite safe.

"Might I have a private word?" he asked forcefully, as he steered me a few feet away into the trees and out of earshot of the others. Once we reached a suitable distance he rounded on me. "You know my name?" I nodded.

"How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Aragorn son of Arathorn. No one here told me, though I would guess Gandalf knows. There isn't much that old man is unaware of. I promise you your secret is safe with me, and my source isn't someone who can give you away." He looked dissatisfied still with my answer, so I tried to elaborate. "I'm sorry, my tale is a strange one and not of this world. For fear of revealing something I shouldn't, I cannot tell it now. I too have secrets that should never be spoken aloud." I turned back to camp, Gandalf eying me thoughtfully as I strolled by. I gave him an innocent look before rejoining Kili.

Aragorn moved to speak with Gandalf for a long while, and Kili and I sat by the fire, trying not to stare at the two rangers that stood silently awaiting their leader. "Who is that?" Kili asked curiously. Aragorn heard the question and shot me a glare, to which I just rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"His name is strider. He is a traveler, just like us. I happened to recognize him from a story Gandalf told me back in Rivendell about the rangers that roam this land, protecting others." We were silent then, and I caught Aragorn's appreciative glance before turning my focus back to the fire.

* * *

The following morning we set off early, hoping to leave the battle scene far behind. The rangers traveled with us, but were silent other than the low conversation Aragorn held with Gandalf at the head of the party. From the snatches of talk I caught this was the third orc pack they had seen in as many days. The wilds were still dangerous, crawling with the remnants of those enemies that fled the battle at Erebor.

I paid particular attention when he mentioned the theory that they were hunting something, a creature. That he and his men were also searching for this same creature, but had not found it yet. My mind flew to gollum, there could be no other option. I stayed where I was instead of rushing to confirm my thoughts only because I knew it was too early to reveal my true purpose.

As we rode I tended to a few small cuts I had received, hiding my actions under my cloak. I wasn't eager to draw the attention of the solemn rangers, and I knew my powers to be conspicuous. We had no more trouble and parted with the rangers on the morning of the fifth day down the river, they to continue their patrol. By noon I saw a most welcoming sight and rode up beside Kili, grabbing his arm. "Look," I pointed to the gleaming gold forest. "Lorien." I smiled at the look of wonder on his face as he took in the soft colors of the trees, so different from Mirkwood. By evening we had reached the borders of the forest and I prepared myself for the uncertainties ahead.

* * *

**Note: Another familiar face! I think I have him placed realistically into the story, training with the rangers seemed to be a good place for him as I estimate him to be in his early twenties at this point (if he's not, I'm going to pretend he is for the sake of the story). The continued presence of evil in the lands here is rather foreboding as well.**


	18. Mirrored Futures

It took me only moments to notice the shifting shadows and soft footfalls of elves following us through the trees.

"You know, if you're going to follow us the polite thing to do would be to come out and introduce yourselves," I called to our unseen escort. I didn't even bother to turn my head as they dropped out of the trees, startling Kili badly. If Gandalf was surprised he hid it fairly well. We stopped when the five elves moved in front of us.

"You have a keen eye lady, not since my younger years have I been spotted when I did not wish to be," he smiled. "My name is Haldir. What brings you to our forest?" I bowed from the saddle, returning his greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, mellon nin. My name is Lithuen. This is Kili of the line of Durin. Mithrandir I'm guessing you know already." He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"That I do. It has been a while since last we saw you. Come, my lady is waiting, for she foresaw your coming and bade me escort you." I grinned, pleased that we would have no trouble. We followed along after the guards, talking with them and admiring the surroundings. The entire forest was filled with a sense of peace that I had not experienced since Rivendell. I lowered my guard, knowing we would be safe from all enemies here. It would take us another hours ride to reach the center of the forest, and the home of the Lady Galadriel.

* * *

I heard her voice in my head before I saw her. '_You carry something. It is a great evil that you have brought here_.' I kept a neutral expression, not wanting the others to react to my mental conversation. '_I do my lady. I am in need of guidance. I am in possession of not only the trinket that will change the fate of this world, but a knowledge of what will come to pass if I do not act_.' I heard her sigh in my head. '_Rest now, and when the others are asleep we will speak more of this_.'

I relaxed as we neared the gates to the elven sanctuary in the trees. We dismounted and handed our reins off to another elf, following our guards up onto the broad pathways towards the throne of Lorien. I turned to get Kili's reaction to all this to see him looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, touching his arm to get his attention.

"I hear a voice in my head. She speaks of things I do not understand. Where is it coming from?" His whispered reply was frightened.

"Do not fear, Kili," Gandalf said soothingly. "The lady of the wood speaks to all of us this way. We will be safer than anywhere else while within the forest borders." I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, earning a faint smile as we continued upwards. A short while later we were approaching the throne.

I felt my breath catch at the sight before me, the lady of the wood was far lovelier than I had imagined. My memory had not done her justice, it was like looking at a star fallen to the earth. Her consort, the Lord Celebrian was regal beyond measure. They glowed with an unearthly light, the sternness of the lord matched by the merriment of his lady. I saw Kili's jaw dropped open and scowled at him.

"If you're not careful it could stay that way," I teased, giving him a nudge with my elbow. He flushed and looked down to the sound of Galadriel's chiming laughter. We were welcomed graciously and led to supper, Kili and I hanging back to allow Gandalf to catch up on news with the lord and lady. A good meal left us feeling satisfied and sleepy, and the elves bid us good night.

* * *

I awoke from a troubled dream to find it was still dark. Sitting up slowly, I eased out from under Kili's arm and slid off the bed. He turned in his sleep, letting out a sad sound, but soon quieted and I slipped out of the room. I was met at the door by Galadriel. '_Come, I would show you something_.' Following after her, we soon arrived in a small clearing on the forest floor. The center was taken up by a familiar sight, the mirror of seeing. Galadriel took up a jug of water and poured it into the basin. '_Will you look?_'

I nodded and stepped forward, nervously twisting the edge of my shirt between my fingers. I saw all of my memories played out before me, and other images I did not recognize. I saw myself, bathed in a dark corruption, twin sparks of pure light emanating from my middle. The only remnants of my magic. I saw fire and ruin, a king brought low, my comrades dying on a battlefield. I saw the nameless horror, gazing past me, not yet aware enough to see my part in his destruction. The sight of him was unnerving, and I jerked back reflexively.

"I know what you saw. How did you come by this sight?" Galadriel waited for my answer, her gaze piercing into my heart.

"It is written, in my home world. It is what will come to pass if I do nothing. It is only if I act that the future becomes uncertain. You have seen the lives affected. How can I not try to prevent such wanton death if I have the chance? And yet, what will I sacrifice if I act? How many futures am I erasing? I am afraid to cause more harm than good. What must I do?" I looked beseechingly to her for answers.

"The trinket, may I see it?" She extended her hand, and I pulled it out willingly and went to place it in her palm. She reached towards it, recoiling at the last minute. "I dare not take it. I am amazed that it's power does not seem to be affecting you. Does it not trouble you to carry it?"

"No, surprisingly it does not bother me. I thought I knew what to expect, but whether by its choice or my own immunity I am not troubled by it. This will aid me in its destruction I am sure. If nothing else I was glad to get it away from its previous bearer, for even though he had it for a short time it was already warping his mind." Galadriel frowned, thinking hard for a moment before turning to me once more.

"I think you should do this. Now may be the easiest time, while the enemy is unaware. Have you given thought to your companions?" I gazed in shame at the ground as I replied.

"I plan to lose them at Gondor. The last part of the journey I must make alone, though it pains me to lie to them." She smiled gently.

"They will forgive you. Come now, finish your rest. I assume you will be leaving in the morning?" I nodded, heading back to my room.

* * *

"Lithuen, wake up." I opened my eyes to Kili's smile, his face framed in the mid-morning light streaming into the room. I gave him quick kiss on the cheek before springing out of bed and hurrying to get my things together. "What's the hurry?" he asked. "Anxious to get home?" I gave him a tight smile, shaking my head.

"I'm afraid our journey is not yet over. My research is sending me to Gondor, on advice from the lady."

"Gondor! But that is almost another month's journey from here! Uncle will not be happy." He frowned, taking in my worried expression. Finally his face relaxed. "Well if it cannot be helped, we will go. But I must send the raven to him with a message I think, to keep him from coming after us with an army." I grinned to think of that and nodded in agreement. Going out the door, Kili gave a whistle.

As we waited for the raven he wrote a short note, handing it to him when he arrived. "We will be heading to Gondor. Please assure my uncle that we are indeed safe and return as soon as you can. If you do not see us on the way, meet us at Minas Tirith." The bird bowed and took off speedily, and we watched until he was out of sight.

* * *

Thorin was once more at his desk dealing with a mountain of paperwork when a knock is heard at the door.

"Enter," he called. A courier stepped inside the room, flanked by the guard usually stationed outside his quarters.

"News from Ered Luin my leige," he announced with a bow. Handing over a large scroll affixed with a royal blue ribbon, he waited for orders. Thorin opened it and discovered a lengthy letter from his sister. Sighing he turned to the men still standing there.

"That will be all for now, thank you." Returning his attention to the letter, he heard them slip quietly from the room. '_Dearest brother, I was pleased to hear the news of the reclaiming of the mountain. I gather from the letter from Balin that you all came through unscathed, though the details on how that happened were rather vague. You will have to fill me in once I arrive with the caravan that is being put together. There are many things to do before we begin our trip, and so I estimate two months time until our arrival. Things have been going well from the time you left, but I am looking forward to seeing our home once more. The news of the dragon's death has traveled fast, and many are preparing to join the caravan heading to Erebor. Gloin's family sends their love. Give my sons a hug from me, and tell them I will be there as fast as I am able. Mahal guide you, and look for our arrival soonest. Your sister, Dis_.'

Thorin groaned, a headache coming on. Balin had obviously glossed over the finer details of the battle, completely skipping the almost-deaths of her sons. He would have to hope that news did not reach her before he could say something. He considered wearing his thickest armor for her arrival, and put his head in his hands. His sister was known to be frighteningly violent when it came to the safety of her children, no matter that they were grown warriors. As much as he wanted to see her, he was not looking forward to her arrival.

* * *

We left Lorien shortly after breakfast. Gandalf had not questioned my need to go to Gondor, staying blessedly silent at my meaningful glance toward the back of Kili's head. We rode almost straight south, intending to cross the plains of Rohan as we made our way to Minas Tirith. The journey was quiet, and the weather thankfully clear. A few days into our travels saw the golden forest fading behind us, and another, darker forest rising up ahead.

"Fangorn," I muttered, unconsciously watching for movement among the trees. I thought of the ents and wondered if Treebeard was the only one awake at this time. The stories had hinted as much, and knew my chances of catching sight of him were slim to none. I wasn't planning on going anywhere near that place.

Another three days saw us nearing the opposite edge of Fangorn forest, and that was when Gandalf decided to do something predictably wizardly and leave us to continue on our own. "I must consult with the head of my order on things unrelated to our quest. No, don't look at me like that Lithuen, I will be along shortly and no doubt catch up to you within a couple of weeks. Wait for me at Gondor." I rolled my eyes at his response, and motioned Kili to follow.

We began to follow the river Entwash, and would continue to do so likely until it met up again with the Anduin. I felt it best to stick close to the waterways, as we had no map and I was navigating by the faint memory of another journey in my head. The lands of Rohan were quiet, but deceptively so. As I would learn in the days to come.

* * *

**Note: First off I want to apologize, I don't feel that I did Galadriel any justice but she is very hard to write. A bit of humor, Thorin is in for some interesting times when dear sister arrives. I had to consult with a map of middle earth for the next leg of their journey, and I hope it is acceptably accurate. Also, time may seem a bit jumpy from here on, I was having difficulty keeping track of the different points of view. We jump in on each of them for the important bits as we go along.  
**


	19. Taken

It was late evening, only a couple of days after Gandalf had departed and we set up camp again for the night. We had gotten into a comfortable routine, building the fire and preparing dinner together. This night found us in the shelter of an outcropping of rocks between two large hills. I had laid out my bedroll, and settled myself nearby on a flat rock to take first watch. We knew it would not do to sleep both at the same time, in these unknown lands that sort of carelessness would get us both killed. Still it was nice to be alone, sharing private moments with no one to stare at us. I watched the stars wink overhead and measured the moons passing in the sky. When I judged it to be a few hours until dawn I shook Kili awake to take my place. He opted not to move and pulled me down to lie beside him as he sat upright to watch around us. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the crackling fire and the touch of Kili's hand on my head.

* * *

Morning light shone through my closed eyes, the smell of frying bacon wafting over to me on the light breeze. I sniffed appreciatively, moving to help Kili with the cooking. "Morning love," he grinned. "Count on you to awake just in time for breakfast."

I smirked wickedly and hooked a piece of bacon with my knife, skipping away from his grasp. I was starving, the bacon had me salivating like a hungry warg. He just snorted at my thievery and removed the pan from over the fire, flipping a few more pieces in my direction. Well used to this, I already had my plate positioned to catch the tasty morsels. We ate quickly, sitting back for awhile after so Kili could have a quick smoke before we got back on the road. I had been leaning back on him when I felt a sharp twinge in my stomach and jerked upright.

"You alright?" Kili asked worriedly, placing a hand on my back. The pain passed just as quickly as it came, so I relaxed again.

"I think so, maybe I ate too fast," I replied uncertainly. Another sharp twist and a wave of nausea had me reeling to my feet. "I'm alright, just need to take care of business," I reassured him. I bolted off in the direction of the rocks, his concerned protests cut off with a wave of my hand. I didn't even notice the glint of gold as the ring I was carrying fell out of my pocket. Kili saw it bounce on the ground and placed it in a pouch with some coins to return to me later.

Going farther than I normally would, I finally dropped to my knees near the riverbank, heaving uncontrollably. I worried that he would come after me, but figured even if he did I had a few more moments anyway. Once the sickness passed I staggered over to the river, washing my mouth out thoroughly. I leaned back to examine my reflection and make sure my face was clean. A shifting of pebbles came from behind me.

"I'm fine Kili, I was just heading back," I said without turning. The footsteps came closer and I sighed at his inability to listen. Still looking at my reflection, I was utterly unprepared for the evil visage of an orc that appeared in the water over my shoulder. I only had time for one desperate prayer for Kili's safety before I was grabbed in an iron grip, a filthy hand over my mouth. I struggled, cursing the fact that I had left all my weapons back at camp in my haste. The orc finally tired of my movements and clubbed me over the head. My last vision was of a bright beam of light coming from the direction of camp, and then nothing more for a long time.

* * *

Kili sat finishing his pipe, waiting with growing concern for Lithuen to return. He had just made up his mind to go fetch her when a growl interrupted his thoughts. He looked up in shock to see a warg atop the hill. Slinging out his bow he brought it down, just in time for two more to appear, both with orcs riding them. He was about to shoot for them as well when he found his movements slowed and a bright light appeared around him. The orcs tried to get near, snarling when the light held them back.

'Lithuen!' he thought. It must be her light, but where was she? His heart sank when more orcs appeared, the leader holding a limp figure over top of his warg. The large orc growled some order and the rest of them began to retreat, heading north. Kili screamed for Lithuen, desperate to get to her, but the light held him in place. It was at least an hour before it began to die down, freeing him of it's clutches. He could only hope that she had not died with it. Throwing himself onto his horse, he headed back the way they had come, determined to rescue her.

* * *

Kili had been tracking the orcs north all day. It was clear that they had a massive head start on him, they were faster than they had any right to be. They also seemed to be directly following the path north that Lithuen and he had taken to get this far. While it made tracking easier, it told him nothing of whether she was still alive. A short stop at midday had afforded him the only clue that he was on the right path. A single fallen courting bead, the bright blue and silver glinting in the muddy outline of a warg's paw print. He wiped it clean and placed it in his coin pouch for safekeeping before continuing on. He kept going even as evening turned to blackest night, the stars and moon his only light. Just before dawn he stopped, knowing he couldn't afford to kill his mount from exhaustion. He napped fitfully, nightmares consuming his sleeping thoughts.

* * *

Morning was passing when Kili woke to a hand shaking his arm. He smiled at the thought of Lithuen for a moment before remembering the events of the last day with a moan. Which brought him jumping to his feet, eyes snapping open and sword drawn. He blinked, lowering his arm at the sight of Gandalf standing before him.

"Kili, where is Lithuen?" he asked concerned. "Why are you going the wrong way?" Kili fought not to break down as he answered.

"She was taken! She stopped them from getting me, and from following! Why would she do that?" he sank to his knees in sorrow.

"Are you sure she was taken?" Gandalf asked gravely. Kili just nodded, telling him of the limp figure draped over a warg's back, and the pillar of light that protected him. He motioned to the prints on the ground around them.

"I have tracked them this far, but they left faster than I could have anticipated. They are going almost straight north. Where are they taking her Gandalf?"

"There is only one place I can think of that they would flee to. Dol Guldur." His face grew serious as he continued in a gentle voice. "Kili, you must be prepared for the worst. With the head start they have gotten, there is a chance that we may not find her alive. And if we do, you will still not like what you find. The orcs specialize in torture." He shook his head in denial, agony in his eyes.

"We will find her, I will never stop looking until I have her in my arms again." Sighing, Gandalf mounted up, moving forward as Kili followed silently. They continued to follow the tracks slowly, getting held up multiple times when the enemy traveled over stretches of barren rock or large streams. It was five more days before they again drew even with the northern border of Fangorn. Gandalf had to force Kili to rest, watching over his troubled companion through the night.

* * *

The morning arrived quickly, the sky turned a forbidding grey black with a coming storm. The two headed off again once Gandalf realized he would be unable to convince a silent Kili to eat. He sat slumped over on his horse, his entire being focused on the fading tracks they were following. They had begun to head heavily to the east, giving Lorien a wide berth. They were going at a steady pace when they heard a loud shriek from overhead. The raven had returned at last. Landing on Kili's outstretched arm he delivered his news.

"I gave Thorin your note, and I should let you know that he was less than pleased. He received word from Ered Luin not long before my arrival that your mother is preparing to make the journey to Erebor. He wished to remind you of her inevitable displeasure should you fail to greet her upon her arrival. She will be at the mountain in a month and a half from now." The raven cocked his head, taking in Kili's pained expression, and Gandalf's carefully neutral one. He also didn't fail to notice their change of direction from what had been in the note, and the absence of their lady companion.

"Perhaps I was hasty in scolding you. Did you change your plans and decide to head for home in my absence? Where is the lady Lithuen?" When Kili failed to answer save for a strangled cry, Gandalf filled him in.

"The lady was taken by orcs, most likely to Dol Guldur. We are following the track, but I think we will need help in any rescue operation we might launch. We must make haste if we are to find her alive." The bird nodded in sympathy and understanding.

"I will fly back to the mountain with all speed and inform Thorin of this development. Once I have done that I will return, hopefully with aid." He took off at once, flying much faster than he had been at his approach. Kili did not stop to watch his departure, instead turning back to the trail and urging his mount to greater speeds.

* * *

Thorin was pacing in his room, Balin and Fili looking on in concern. He voiced his thoughts aloud, not entirely speaking to the others. "Dis will be here in a month. There has been no more news from Kili. I cannot abandon my post without being sure something has happened, but I feel forced to act soon. Dis will murder me herself if she arrives and I tell her he is missing." He looked up, addressing the two directly. "What should I do?" Before they could answer, the raven came tumbling through the window. He landed tiredly on a table near the agitated king, gasping out his news as fast as he could.

"Kili needs help." As Thorin and Fili turned white with fear he hastened to reassure them. "He is alive, and mostly well. The danger is with the lady. She was taken by an orc pack, and I fear she may have little time if she is even still living. Gandalf and Kili are currently tracking them towards Dol Guldur. They will stop at nothing to rescue her, but they cannot do it alone."

Thorin's face was set. Turning to Balin he snapped into action, issuing commands. "Gather the company, and two units of soldiers. I will leave Dain in charge while we are gone, it is fortunate he decided to pay us a visit. Tell no one else. We will head immediately to Mirkwood to see if Thranduil knows anything helpful before we go charging in." Balin nodded and rushed off to make preparations. Thorin was already moving about his rooms, throwing things into a carry pack and gathering weapons and armor. Fili left for his rooms to do the same. Turning to the raven, Thorin thanked him profusely. "We are most grateful for your help. You will return to them?"

"Yes, sire. I told them I would meet up with them again at the old fortress." He took off once more out the window, disappearing to the southwest.

* * *

Kili and Gandalf paused only momentarily to examine the crude wooden bridge that had been placed over the Anduin, allowing passage for the ones they followed. Deeming it safe enough to walk on they crossed over quickly. Sparing as little time for rest as they could, they reached the borders of Mirkwood in a week's time. The trees looked especially forbidding at this end of the forest, the ruins of the old fortress looming over the tree tops.

Gandalf urged caution now, as they got closer to the ruins. They left the horses nearby and approached the bridge leading in. Gandalf was forced to yank Kili out of sight as he caught movement behind the broken walls. They crouched at the base of a shattered pillar and took a close look at what they were up against. The results were discouraging. Wargs could be heard snarling from the depths, and orcs patrolled everywhere. Dozens could be seen in plain sight. They crept closer, keeping to what cover that could find. His face determined, Kili moved towards the bridge only to be stopped by Gandalf.

"Move out of my way wizard," he said forcefully.

"Kili, there are too many. Get a hold of yourself and think." The wizard sternly replied, keeping himself between the angry dwarf and his path.

"I am going in there with or without you Gandalf." He tried to push past, shrinking when Gandalf suddenly began to appear much taller and frightening.

"Curse the stubbornness of dwarves!" Softening, he laid a hand on the distraught dwarf's head. "You are no use to her dead. We must wait for help to come. This is not the time for failed heroics." Sighing in defeat, Kili allowed the wizard to lead him back to their horses.

* * *

Thranduil was interrupted during his evening meal when a guard rushed in looking harried. "Sire, there are many dwarves outside requesting an audience with you immediately. Thorin Oakenshield leads the company." The king frowned, but motioned for the guard to bring them. He spent the quiet moments before their arrival to wonder at the cause of such an unexpected intrusion, hoping they didn't think he held their friends captive. Thorin and Fili entered alone, the others choosing to wait outside.

"Thorin. This is an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?" Fili stood tapping his foot impatiently as his uncle answered.

"My nephew, he passed through here?"

"Quite some time ago, yes. He was with the wizard and lady Lithuen. They did not tell me much of their purpose, save that it would take them to Lorien. Has something happened?" Thranduil was utterly unprepared for the answer.

"The lady was taken by orcs. They head to the old fortress. Did they really tell you nothing more? Nothing that would indicate they expected danger? Kili's note to me not two weeks ago assured me of their safety, and I believed it until two days ago when one of my ravens brought this foul news." Thranduil thought back to their conversation, his eyes widening as the private words with the lady took on new meaning.

"I believe this may not have been Gandalf's venture after all. When we spoke, I talked to Lithuen privately. She begged me to forgive her little insulting speech from before the battle. I would have anyways, but the manner in which she asked... and she stopped herself before offering any explanation. I think she at least suspected treachery." Thorin cursed.

"If she has gotten Kili killed I will never forgive her. Dragging him into danger like this."

"If I had to guess, I do not think she was dragging him anywhere," Thranduil replied knowingly.

"What do you mean?" the dwarf asked in suspicion.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself when we get there." Thorin turned away before stopping abruptly as the elf's words sank in.

"We?" he inquired sharply.

"Yes we. I will gather such men as I can and we will join you. We have many debts to repay, and this is as good a time to begin as any. Never mind the fact that I promised the lady my aid should she ever have need of it." Calling the guard back into the room, a whispered conversation turned the entry hall into a hive of activity. Legolas and Tauriel joined the group, along with three units of guardsmen from the elves. With Thorin and Thranduil at the head of the group, they headed swiftly through the forest, no longer needing the path.

* * *

**Note: What to say about this chapter... There were more orcs around than they had anticipated, and for maybe the first time ever it would seem Gandalf didn't get there in time. I hope it is fairly obvious what is ailing Lithuen, though she will not know or understand for some weeks. Now we see the use of fixing those relationships with the elf king and his people. **


	20. Tainted Magic

I awoke to find myself alone, chained to a wall and covered with bruises. My head was throbbing, distracting me from my attempts to remember the last couple of weeks. I reached my hands up to cradle my head, letting the soothing flow of magic erase the ache I was feeling. Next I moved on to the bruises. I healed all those I could see, confused that out of all my body my torso was untouched. I wasted no time thinking about this, instead refocusing on my hazy memory.

The trip here was a blur of unconsciousness mixed with flashes of clarity. I remembered the bright light, hoping it had been me keeping Kili safe and not some nefarious trick by my captors. Then my stomach dropped, remembering the ring. I strained to put a hand in my pocket, nearly screaming when it came into contact with...nothing. 'If they had it wouldn't they have killed me?' I wondered. 'But no, that would spoil their fun.' I shuddered, listening to the howling of wargs through the walls, and the screeching laughter of orcs coming closer to the doorway. I put my head down, feigning sleep.

I didn't have time to react before I was yanked upright by the hair, a vile tasting potion forced down my throat. I choked and got my feet placed, glaring defiantly once I had my breath back. The bigger of the two orcs that had entered turned to his companion with a snarl. "Oi, what you playin at? I thought I told you to beat her senseless. She's not gonna squeal about the weapon if ya go soft on er!" The smaller one backed off, yammering protests.

"I did, I did exactly as yer asked. I dunno why she don't ave a mark on er. Maybe she's the weapon." They both turned to me.

"Well, are you the weapon little bird? You better start singin fore the master gets angry." I spat contemptuously at them.

"I'll tell you nothing." I didn't even flinch when the bigger one lashed across my face with his whip. I stood silently until he grew tired, his chest heaving and my face and arms a bloody mess. They left the room in frustration, and I quickly healed the affected areas once they were gone. I smirked to myself, wondering what they would do this time when they came back to find me unscathed once more. It was a pity I couldn't wash away the blood, that would really give them something to ponder. I settled back on the ground, turning my thoughts inwards to Kili and home.

* * *

I was snapped out of my reverie to the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching. The light coming through the thin window over my head was fading fast. I must have been thinking for hours. I readied myself for the next confrontation with my jailers. The door was heaved open, the bright flicker of torchlight filling the room. Five orcs now entered, two of them the ones from last time. They openly gaped at my unharmed condition and I sent a smug look their direction, my grin widening when the new leader of the group began to yell at them for not doing a good enough job. He strode forward and grabbed my arm, clenching tightly until it bruised and leaving long scratches from his sharp nails.

"So you took care of er, did ya?" he snarled, rounding on the unfortunate pair. "I've done more just now, than it looks like you did since she got ere." They trembled, the smaller one unable to stop himself from speaking up in defense.

"But we did er a number! Thog ere had er whipped raw all about the face an arms!" I almost felt sorry for them, so I decided to let them in on my little secret. Clearing my throat to get their attention, I placed my hand over this latest injury with a flourish. They snarled in surprise as the wound closed over almost instantly. The leader gave me a calculating look.

"I can see it'll take a lot more ta break you. Luckily my boys enjoy that sorta thing." I figured he expected me to look scared, but I only offered him a dismissive sneer.

"Do what you like, you can't hurt me if you tried." He nodded thoughtfully, and I hid my fear as he motioned the others out of the room. I could hear them murmuring for awhile until the leader finally spoke up louder. "Fetch the mutilator!" A scurrying of feet told me they had hurried off to get this new torture device, so I was surprised when a single different orc entered the room. I recognized this one. He had been the one to capture me.

"Excellent," I snarled, giving him a predatory grin. "Now I can have my revenge on you." I didn't know it at the time, but that was to be all too true by the end of the hour. He circled me, eyes narrowed.

"You're a spirited one. I'll enjoy crushing that," he stated threateningly.

"I've already told your buddies, there is nothing you can do to hurt me that I cannot heal." I rolled my eyes dramatically. He stepped forward, his breath heavy in my ear.

"It's a pity your friend is no longer here to witness this," he whispered. I froze, my breath choking in my throat. He circled once more, looking satisfied with my reaction.

"What did you do to him?" I gasped. He didn't answer, and I lunged forward in sudden rage. Grabbing his arm I screamed at him, "what did you do!" He threw me off, laughing horribly. My legs gave beneath me, and I grasped at my chest, trying to use my power to heal the terrible pain in my heart. I didn't notice right away when the magic that should be healing began to bleed away. I felt cold, and a murderous fury filled my veins. I jumped to my feet yet again, wanting nothing more than to kill every orc in sight.

The light emanating from my hands now was as dark as night. It curled around my palms, flickering with tiny blood red sparks. When I lunged at him again with a wild snarl I smacked him in the chest with both hands. I stepped back in confusion when he dropped like a stone, several popping noises coming from inside his torso. The trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth left me reeling with shock. I had killed him. I fell to the floor in despair, the rage receding and leaving nothing but a hollow sadness. I almost sighed in relief when the blackness of overusing a new power took away my senses.

* * *

Kili woke with a jolt in the middle of the night, tears flowing freely. Before Gandalf could ask what was wrong he was running into the bushes. Gandalf followed quickly, sitting beside him under the tree where he had finally stopped. "I could hear her screaming Gandalf," he cried softly. "As if she were right there beside me. Calling out for my help." His hands shook, the dark circles under his eyes telling the tale of his nightmarish sleep. For a few moments Gandalf was silent.

"I can hear it too. I think we can be certain she is still alive. Take heart, she is stronger than we think." Kili looked up at him, fearful hope shining through his tears.

"Will anyone come to help us? Will we get there in time? It's been two weeks."

"I think there is a very good chance. Besides, you have to remember that she can heal. She will not give in easily. All we can do is wait. If help is to come, it will be here within the week. If it is not...I will try to help you anyways." Kili looked gratefully up at Gandalf, rising to his feet and allowing the wizard to guide him back to their beds.

* * *

The room I was in was starting to resemble a battlefield. Every new orc the master sent in ended up getting slaughtered, closely followed by a brief measure of unconsciousness for me. The corpses were piling up, the newer victims growing more and more afraid as they had to be threatened and coerced into entering the room. The only downsides to this power were my complete lack of control over it and sudden inability to heal those wounds they managed to inflict before I could kill them. I was not getting used to the dark power, every kill led to passing out. I had tried to merely injure them but my anger was too powerful, they always died. My wounds were piling up, leaving me to slowly weaken over time.

Days past, until the only part of me that remained unscathed was my stomach. I wondered over this, in the quiet moments when no one was in the room. My only guess was that my magic had retreated there, out of my reach but not fully gone. I couldn't figure out why. Every time I tried to focus on it another orc was shoved into the room, and I was once more distracted by killing and darkness.

* * *

I lost track of the days. They had started pulling corpses outside now, feeding them to the wargs. I couldn't imagine there were very many of them left now, and wondered what would happen if I killed them all. Would I be left alone to die? Gandalf would be looking, but he would have gone to Gondor. He would not know we had perished unless he came upon our camp. I cried when I thought of Thorin and Fili, left without their family because of my stupidity. It wasn't long until I could no longer stand.

I laid down on a bench in reach of my chains and closed my eyes. I couldn't understand why I did not die. It was only when I truly slept that I felt like there was still something keeping me here, something I could save. I thought again of Thorin and Fili, and realized I needed to get out of here. At least so I could tell them what happened. I would not leave them forever wondering. I remembered the ring too, the enemy clearly did not have it. At the very least I could try and track my way back to our camp and look for it. Now that I had plans I rested, waiting for someone to come in.

* * *

Kili awoke one morning nearly a week later to a disturbing silence. Out of habit he crept over to his lookout point to watch the guards, and was surprised when he saw none. "Gandalf," he called softly over to the wizard. "Look, the guards are gone..." Gandalf moved up beside him, staring in confusion at the utterly quiet fortress. This time when Kili moved to cross the bridge Gandalf did not stop him, instead following in curiosity. He did not sense the necromancer anywhere near, so it was clear that no enchantment was on the place to hide the enemy. They were simply...not there.

They had gotten halfway when they were hailed by many voices behind them. Kili whirled around to see Thorin and Fili, and a large group of elves and dwarves besides. He ran to his uncle, grabbing him in a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you came," he whispered. "Lithuen needs our help." When Thorin didn't answer he looked up, stepping back at the guarded expression on Thorin's face.

"Kili your mother is due to arrive any day now at Erebor. We came to get you and bring you home."

"What? We can't leave without Lithuen! I will not allow it!" Thorin strode towards him, taking his hands.

"Kili, you cannot even now think she is alive. Even the strongest of us can endure only so much. It has been far too long to hope." Kili wrenched himself free, backing away.

"I will not abandon her." Thorin started to turn away before Kili's next words froze him in his tracks. "I asked her to marry me. She is my one, uncle." He turned back, pain and something else warring in his eyes.

"Let's go then. The faster we get in there the better." Gandalf put a hand out to stop them from charging in.

"We must still be cautious. When first we arrived this place was crawling with orcs. Now there are none in sight, and I feel a strange taint in the air. You must stay behind me at all times, no matter what you see or hear." When he had gotten everyone's agreement he led the way into the ruins.

* * *

**Note: I thought about drawing out her captivity, but I couldn't bring myself to write too many self-destructive, repetitive scenes. I hope I represented the orcs well, I don't enjoy writing from their point of view. Some people are probably going to protest their stupidity in sending in their troops one by one to get slaughtered. All I can say is that lower orcs aren't too intelligent, and her continued defiance has them infuriated. Then too, they are probably under orders. I like to think the ones stationed there were those that had disobeyed commands or otherwise done something to warrant punishment, so they were sent in to 'test' the weapon of destruction. Most of the ones that had fled the BoFA most likely headed to Mordor.  
**


	21. Hope Rekindled

The sight that greeted them upon entering the fortress was horrifying. Dead bodies lay everywhere, and a heaviness was in the air. The wargs had long since left, with no one to control them they went in search of live prey. It was unnerving, and the entire company opted to stay together. Slowly they walked deeper into the ruins, nothing but corpses in sight.

When they came to a stair leading down Gandalf motioned for Thranduil to wait up top with the elves and some of the dwarves as lookouts. The rest followed him deeper into the cold building. There was more and more blood caked into the ground, and the air grew only more foul the further they walked. Looking ahead, they spotted the end of the blood trail, a battered door at the end of the hall. It stood partially open, leaving visible a still form on a bench surrounded by death. Kili lurched forward with a cry, staggering when Gandalf knocked him backwards.

"No, Kili. Not yet. She may be dangerous." Kili looked at him in confusion, his eyes showing a rising horror as Gandalf motioned to the bodies surrounding them.

"You think she did this?" he whispered. "How? Her magic heals, not kills."

"I have seen a similar corruption before, a power warped when its bearer is utterly broken. Not broken in body, but in spirit. I must go in alone and find out the extent of the damage. I will not risk her attacking one of our own by accident." Thorin came forward and pulled Kili to him.

"We will wait, Gandalf. But hurry." They all sat together outside the door well within earshot should they be needed. Gandalf went in alone, pausing his approach to take in the flicker of darkness around Lithuen's hands and the wounds trailing her body.

* * *

I felt the hand on my arm and reacted instinctively, lashing out with my power before opening my eyes. So I was startled when I felt an answering power from this new opponent, and looked up to a familiar face.

"Gandalf!" I cried, searching his face before breaking down in wracking sobs. "Gandalf, they killed him! They took my Kili." I took in his look of shock and understanding as he gazed at the carnage around us. "I didn't mean to," I whispered, ashamed. "They killed him, and I was just so angry." He came forward, wrapping me in his embrace.

"Things are not as bad as they seem," he said gently. "You might look around and see what you find." I leaned back to stare at him in confusion as he motioned to someone in the shadow of the doorway. My view of this new person was blocked as he went to meet them halfway, but I caught the whispered words, and struggled to make sense of them. "Be gentle, she thinks you're dead." Then Gandalf retreated, leaving the one person I wished most to see standing in front of me.

Eyes shining with tears, Kili held out a hand to me, calling my name like a prayer. I stared, unwilling to believe my eyes, unable to move for fear that this apparition would disappear. He walked the last two steps separating us and put his hand on mine, the sudden warmth making me gasp for air.

"Kili..." I startled myself when a hysterical giggle burst out, and I lost control, laughing through my tears. "They lied," I choked out, laughing again. The darkness in my hands retreated, changing back to gleaming gold and healing the wounds. Just as the sight of my beloved was healing my heart. I threw myself at him, sinking into his embrace. He whined when I started to pull away again, an unfamiliar fluttering in my stomach. I looked down to see it jutting out unnaturally, and turned to Gandalf in confusion. He moved forward, all three of us now staring at the twin beacons of light shining from my belly.

"You are going to be a mother," he said calmly. I felt dizzy, his words ringing in my ears. I looked to Kili, my rising panic echoed in his eyes.

"Are they alright Gandalf? Did I keep them safe?" He placed a hand over the lights and nodded smiling.

"They are strong."

"Like their father," I whispered, giving Kili's hand a squeeze.

"And their mother," he replied, looking at me with such intense love I thought I might burst. Gandalf left the two of us then, exiting the room to give us a quiet moment.

* * *

"She is safe and healed," Gandalf said to Thorin and Fili. "A grave misunderstanding on her part led to her fall, but the reuniting with Kili has driven off the darkness. A typical ploy of the orcs, of course. They told her he was slain, and she believed them. With nothing left to live for she turned, and it is luck that led us here today. Much longer and the darkness would have killed her." He paused a moment before adding, "and the babies." Thorin jumped to his feet, the others staring in shock.

"Kili's going to be a father?" he asked incredulously. A soft smile filled his face and he couldn't help himself as his feet carried him into the room, Fili and the company following. He strode toward the happy couple, beaming with joy at this most perfect of outcomes. Gathering them into a hug, he whispered words of love to them both. Fili grabbed his brother's hand, grinning ear to ear.

"Knew you had it in you," he smirked cheekily. "I can't wait till mother hears about this." Suddenly Thorin cursed.

"Your mother will be there already when we get back. Mahal help me, she'll have my hide for this." Everyone laughed, and hurried to leave now that we had a reason to get home fast.

* * *

If the ones who had been left up top were surprised to see me strolling out hand in hand with Kili, they were stunned to see the now obvious bump shining with light on my torso. When asked how I had managed to keep them alive I laughed. "Mothers instinct I suppose. I didn't even know they existed, but my body took over, collecting the last pure remnants of myself to protect them." Not wanting to linger, we hurried to mount up, talking all the while as we headed for home.

* * *

The journey north was far easier now that we had such a large escort. We reached the head of the elven path less than a week later, and stopped for a moment to look upon the mountain rising in the distance. Thanking the elves once again, our smaller party continued on the last part of our trip together. As we were riding Kili drew closer to me, pressing something into my hand. Something small, and cold, and round.

"How did you find this?" I gasped, staring down at the ring sitting hidden in my palm.

"You dropped it as you were leaving camp...that day. I kept it safe for you." I wanted to hug him, but settled with squeezing his hand gratefully as I slipped the ring into a pouch on my belt.

"This means the world to me, thank you." He smiled and turned my hand, kissing the back of it. I was glad that he didn't ask about it's significance, I wasn't prepared to lie anymore about this. I knew that my part in the journey of the ring was now over though, with children coming I would not be allowed to go on any more dangerous trips. I resolved to keep it hidden until such time as I could pass it to Frodo, in keeping with my memories.

* * *

The next day saw us reaching the mountain just past noon. A grand reception awaited us, with a familiar looking head of dark hair at its front. I could see Thorin trying to shrink into his saddle at the sight of his sister, and I giggled at the thought of anyone who could actually frighten him. As we neared the waiting group I looked to the side and saw Kili looking almost as nervous, and then I remembered why he would look that way and felt a knot in my stomach.

The formidable woman that was Dis came striding up to Thorin looking furious, and I tried to hide behind Kili as we all dismounted. We could all clearly hear her shrieked accusations as she poked her brother in the chest with a forceful hand, and I caught snatches of his muttered apologies. My head jerked back in their direction at her next growling words. "You let my son wander off after some trollop unprotected! At his age he should be looking for a fine dwarven woman to court, not be gallivanting around unsupervised with strange girls!" During this speech Kili had started towards her, pulling me along with him when I stopped. He looked back at my fright, smiling reassurances, but I was terrified.

"She will hate me," I whispered. I tried to pull away, but we were too close and she caught sight of us. Opening her mouth to speak, she looked at my nervous expression as I cradled my stomach, and then to her son who was staring at me lovingly, oblivious to her glares. Her eyes narrowed, following my now down turned gaze to the growing lights in my belly. I looked up to Kili, love in my eyes despite my fear of rejection, and he placed his hands over mine before turning to his mother. Her gaze changed to one of utter disbelief.

"Kili, my son. Is this...are they...is she...?" She seemed at a loss for words, and Thorin grinned behind her.

"Yes mother, they are mine, all three of them. And they are safe, despite being held prisoner by orcs for the last month. I would have no other. Just as she saved my life, I have now saved hers." His brilliant smile was suddenly echoed by Dis, and she swept forward to hug the both of us. I was stunned by her sudden change of heart, and squeaked in protest when the hug turned just a little too hard. Stepping back, she took me by the arm and began ushering me inside, leaving an amused Kili and company behind.

"We need to get you situated right away then my dear. Oh the preparations, I cannot believe my son left me in the dark for so long. We have a wedding to plan, children's rooms to build in the royal halls, and you must be officially presented to the kingdom of course."

"You're not mad?" I asked confusedly. She stopped to take in my overwhelmed expression and laughed. "No, not at you dear. Not really even at my brother or my sons, they never really knew how to deal with matters of the heart. I suppose I should have expected it from them really." I laughed then and let her lead me to Kili's room, where I would now be permitted to stay as his official betrothed.

* * *

**Note: The company may be super relieved to have Lithuen back now, but the men that came with them will not forget the horrific massacre they witnessed. This may come into play later on. Thank Mahal, the ring is safe. Kili was much too consumed with finding Lithuen to become corrupted by it, but I think it still may have had an affect on his emotions at the time. Dis finally comes into the story. She will have a large influence on Lithuen's introduction to dwarven life and customs, being the only female of the royal family left.  
**

**Note2: I am currently working on the next chapter, hope to get it up soon. It will mainly be a fluff piece, I'm tired of angst for the time being. **

**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I received some concerns regarding my OC being too mary-sueish/lacking depth. After going back and re-reading the beginning for myself I am in complete agreement. I therefore made some changes to hopefully reflect a better depth of character. Changes are as follows. Chapters 4 and 7(now 4-5 and 8-9 respectively) have been split into two parts, with more content added to each bit. Also some wording has been changed in chapters 5(now 6) and 6(now 7) to slow down the building relationship between Lithuen and Kili. It was going too fast with no reason as to why, so I am making it take a little more time. Most notably, the kissing scene has been removed for proprietary reasons, with their first kiss now being after the battle. For those that have read this far, thank you for the support, and I hope these changes make my character more enjoyable to read.**

**Update: Added two new conversations to chapter 11. Thorin/Lithuen and Bilbo/Lithuen.**


	22. Royal Treatment

I awoke in my new room alone, Kili having been called out earlier to participate in some sort of meeting. I stretched comfortably, enjoying the luxurious furs and silks spread over the bed. 'I could get used to this,' I thought with a grin. Rolling out of bed, I entered the second half of our chambers to draw myself a bath. The soapy water was the perfect thing to ease me to full wakefulness. I relaxed in the warmth, tuning out the sounds around me of others exiting rooms nearby.

A timid knock in the open doorway leading back to the bedroom had me jumping in fright. I turned to see a very young dwarf girl in a maid uniform standing in the doorway. She started bowing and stammering apologies for startling me. "I'm sorry milady, I didn't mean to surprise you. You should have called me if you wished to bathe, I am here to serve you." I chuckled before realizing she was serious. Sobering, I tried to think of a diplomatic response.

"I will be sure to do so in future, I apologize. Seeing as I'm quite done now though, I believe I am able to finish myself this time." I smiled as she appeared placated, and bowing, left the room. Once I was alone again I wrapped a large fluffy towel around myself and went back to the bedroom. I took one look at the very fancy dress the maid had left out and snorted, going to the closet to search for more practical clothing. Opening the wardrobe yielded nothing but more of the overly feminine attire. I was ready to pull out my hair when Dis strode in to the sound of my frustrated yells.

"Where is Mahal's name are my clothes!" Grinning, she pointed to the dress laid out for me. "That is a dress," I stated, looking at it as if it had personally offended me, which in all honesty, it had.

"It's customary for women to dress thus when not on the road." She indicated her own gown, but I just frowned.

"I think I'd rather face Smaug again," I said flatly, sending her into fits of laughter.

"Kili was right about you, nothing wrong with a bit of spirit. You still have to wear the dress though. It would be improper as Kili's betrothed to be dressed like a vagabond." I grumbled some more, but dropped the towel and slipped it on over the undergarments I had already found. I felt acutely uncomfortable, and vastly over dressed. "Not bad," Dis nodded approvingly. Seeing my denial she led me over to the large mirror in the corner of the room. I stared at the stranger in front of me. She looked pretty, the royal blue dress hugging her every curve and the silver embroidery almost matching her eyes. I smiled uncertainly.

"I guess it's not so bad," my grudging admission earning another grin from my mother in law to be. Disappearing for a moment behind the open lid of a large chest, she returned with a familiar necklace, the one Kili had gifted me with when first we got to the mountain. I slid it on and allowed her to fix my hair before we headed to the royal dining room for a private breakfast with the company.

* * *

Kili sat at the breakfast table beside his brother and Thorin. They talked and joked, waiting for the women to arrive. It seemed to be taking an awfully long time, and Kili found himself fiddling with the trim on his tunic as he waited. He was still getting used to wearing all this finery, but Fili looked quite comfortable so he assumed it would just take time. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, bouncing out of his chair with a smile when his mother came into the room. He had given her a tight hug when he noticed someone else hesitating in the doorway. His jaw dropped at the sight of his beloved dressed like royalty, her face flushed as she entered.

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening, it's occupants staring straight at me. I immediately began to regret entering alone, I should have followed after Dis more quickly. I scanned the room, avoiding the uncomfortable stares and looking for Kili and some reassurance. When my eyes met his I grew even more nervous, his eyes wide and jaw slack. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I scrubbed at my cheek with a trembling hand, lowering my eyes when he failed to answer. Balin broke the silence.

"Well, lass, you've managed to surprise us yet again. I don't think we've ever seen you in a dress before, and certainly not one like those of our own people. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" I glanced up at his joking tone.

"Cause we'll take anything that gets Kili to shut up!" Fili broke in, sending a burst of laughter around the room and dissolving the silence. Mock-scowling, the subject of their teasing stood up imperiously and headed in my direction, a light flush still mantling his cheeks. Taking my hand he murmured words for my ears alone.

"Relax, you look perfect." I felt the tension ease out of my shoulders and let him lead me to a seat beside his mother. The next hour was spent in a lengthy breakfast full with happy talk and teasing, though the throwing of food that I had become accustomed to was surprisingly missing. I was pleased to note that Bilbo was still with us, and turned to engage him in conversation.

"It's good to see you still here, my friend. Will you be staying with us then?" He looked happy, but slightly torn over a decision he clearly hadn't finished making yet.

"I'm not sure. I miss my home, but I know it won't be the same going back. And yet... I really don't want my relatives getting hold of Bag end and my things. I think I should at least go back to collect my personal items. I will need to decide who is getting the house also." Drawing on memory of Frodo, I tried to recall the names of his parents.

"What about Drogo?" Bilbo gave me a look of thoughtful surprise.

"How do you know about... no I'm not sure I want to know where you get your information." With a wry smile he nodded. "You are right though, that is a good idea. I would like nothing better than for my cousin to inherit my estates, it will be good for him and his family. Keep them away from water, they always were too reckless." This last added almost as a soft afterthought, and I started, wondering what brought him to seemingly predict the couple's end.

"You aren't fond of water then?" Giving me an indignant look he replied.

"Certainly not, most unnatural. Besides, only a very few hobbits ever learn to swim. Doesn't hurt to take precautions, drownings are all too common when hobbits dare to venture onto the water. Drogo and Prim no doubt will be thinking of starting a family, I would hate for things to go badly for them before they get the chance." Looking decided, he nodded again and clapped his hands together. "It's settled then. I'll head home before the winter with Gandalf and settle my affairs, and hope to be back mid spring." He moved off to speak to the wizard, who was sitting in the corner puffing on his ever-present pipe.

* * *

The next day the company gathered at the front gate, waving to the hobbit and wizard as they set off for the Shire. Hugs had been given, goodbye's exchanged, and still words of farewell and advice were being shouted back and forth. "Watch out for Goblins!" "Don't forget your handkerchief this time!" "Hurry back!" "Watch for us in the spring!" I stood back, thinking on Bilbo's last words to me.

"_I'll be back soon enough, and you'll be so busy you won't even notice I was ever gone_." "_That's what I'm afraid of_," I had muttered, before adding cheerfully. "_You'd better be back fast, I expect you there for the babies arrival. They will need all their uncles around you know_." He had given me a pleased smile, clasping my hand. "_I look forward to it_."

The shouting was dying down, the two solitary figures now far away enough as to no longer be heard. I felt a hand on my arm, and swiped at my eyes to brush away an errant tear. "They'll be safe," Dis smiled. "You, on the other hand, have duties to grow accustomed to, my girl. The council will be meeting shortly, and all the royal family is expected to attend. We need to get you prepared, they will be listening closely to all you say before giving their approval." I groaned, feeling sick at the thought of having to please a pile of conservative dignitaries. Dis continued to talk about the coming meeting as she led me back to her study.

* * *

**Note: And so starts a new chapter of Lithuen's life as an (almost) princess of Erebor. This is going to be a very uncomfortable transition for her, with the council only one of the many obstacles she will have to overcome. Bilbo's staying in Erebor will obviously have an effect of the future fellowship of the ring if the story gets that far, but to what extent I'm not sure yet. I am also going to making a couple other changes to previous chapters before going further with the story, so I'll update to write of those when they are done. **

**Update: Some new content has been added to the beginning of chapter 8(Menace in the Trees), and chapter 12(Laketown Burns).  
**


	23. Gaining Favor

"Listen to me. It is very important to make a better second impression than the one they already have formed of you. While not all will be aware of your breach of propriety with my son, word goes around fast in matters like these. They will not approve, and you must give them no other reason to doubt your right to be by his side." I felt the burn of humiliation rise in my face.

"Does everyone know then? How on earth am I supposed to fix this? It's bad enough that I'm not a dwarf. Must I truly go through with this?" Dis took in my sickened expression and frowned, sternly cutting off my protests.

"None of that. The point is to appear strong, don't let them see your discomfort. It will help that Thorin and I already approve, I could hardly do otherwise even if I had wanted to. It may take some time. Just remember what I said and answer all questions respectfully, even if they are horribly rude." We headed towards a new set of chambers that I had never entered before, the double doors adorned with the hammer and anvil symbol of the line of Durin. I stayed closely behind Dis, determined to get this over with as I surreptitiously wiped sweat-damp hands in the folds of my dress. The heavy material was beginning to feel stifling, dragging at my limbs and limiting my air. Taking a deep steadying breath, I walked into the room, head high as Dis had instructed.

* * *

'This is torture,' I thought to myself, struggling to follow the line of conversation between the many noblemen present. Thorin presided at the head of the large table, his nephews on one side of him, and Dis and myself on the other. I had not yet been addressed, though many of the dwarves present had glanced my way disdainfully. I felt a flicker of annoyance threatening to overcome my nervousness at this blatant disregard for my presence. Carefully sculpting my expression to one of peaceful neutrality, I kept my eyes forward, flicking between all those talking. I felt myself getting utterly lost in the conversation, something about trade routes and immigration treaties. The speech flowed quickly around me, startling me badly when it turned to sudden silence. I tried to figure out what I had missed when Dis nudged me none too gently in the side, calling my attention to her face. Flushing, I turned to the dwarf who had apparently brought up the subject of my position in the room.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, "I'm afraid I got lost in thought for a moment. Please excuse my rudeness." Giving me an appraising look, he repeated his question a little impatiently.

"I asked what exactly your place is here. You are no dwarf of our kingdom. Why do you sit with the royal family?" Clearing my throat, I looked to Dis for guidance. She simply nodded encouragingly, and I recalled her advise on how to answer this particular question.

"My name is Lithuen, your Lordship. I am one of the members of the company that traveled to Erebor to reclaim it from the dragon Smaug. It was by chance that I was given the honor of being a part of that journey, and after many trials I was awarded the even greater honor of becoming the recipient of Prince Kili's affections." The dwarves around the table broke off to mutter amongst themselves at this revelation, and I held myself still despite the harsh comments that reached my ears. I noticed Kili becoming increasingly agitated and tried to get his attention to reassure him that I was fine, but it was Fili who had to grab his wrist to prevent him from speaking out in my defense. Dis and I had agreed before hand that this was a battle that I would need to win myself. Finally they turned to Thorin, leaving me speechless at the sound of their newest accusation.

"How could you allow this to happen? She could be a spy sent from the cities of men to gain a foothold in Erebor." Thorin scowled, opening his mouth to reply, but they weren't finished. Turning to me once again, they asked the worst question possible, and the only one I felt unable to answer. "Where are you from? What proof can you offer that your loyalty is to the dwarves only?" I held my silence for a moment, keeping my warring emotions at the flood of memory under control as I fought to produce an acceptable answer.

"I am from far away to the west of here, but the place of my birth should hardly be considered important. I can assure you from the moment I joined the quest, my loyalty lay only with the company. For I had many opportunities to betray them, but I did not." Falling silent again, I watched their faces nervously, looking for any change from the open suspicion that filled their eyes. None came.

"We would have you tell us everything. Your past and your home will reflect on who you are now. How can you expect to earn our trust if you are keeping secrets and evading questions?" I froze, my calm evaporating as I imagined having to bare my soul to this cold audience. To tell them of a world they would never hope to understand. I turned my panicked gaze to Dis, my eyes flicking from her confused gaze to Thorin's equally questioning look. I had not told them of the return of my memory, nor had I brought up my past. How could I, when the truth would only lessen their trust and cause fear and suspicion? I would later be ashamed of my actions, but the fear that held me silent pushed my frozen limbs into action, propelling me from my seat. I ran from the room, not looking back even as Kili called after me.

* * *

Dis found me mere minutes later, my sobs drawing her to the closet where I hid in my shame. She looked about to scold me before she took in the pain in my eyes as I clutched my stomach, trying to sooth my shattered wits. I was startled when she took in my position on the floor with a stricken gaze and quickly crouched down beside me, placing gentle hands over my own.

"My dear girl, are you hurting? Are the babies alright? Should I get Oin?" I gaped, trying to puzzle through the meaning for her panic before understanding hit. I could watch relief wash over her like a wave when I hurriedly reassured her.

"They're fine. I'm, I'm sorry for my outburst. I am not in any physical pain. I just... remember too many bad things when I am forced to think of my past." She listened to my explanation with patience before briskly drawing me to my feet, and giving me a stern look.

"Well, if that's all, you're going to have to come up with an answer for them. They were not pleased at your abrupt departure, and I fear you have lost favor that you will be hard pressed to regain. And don't ever frighten me like that again." I gave her an apologetic smile, pulling my grief under wraps once more. I took the time walking back to the dreaded meeting room to carefully concoct a story that I hoped they would buy. I disliked the thought of lying to them all, but I knew any mention of my true past would be to court disaster.

Just in time, I placed a look of deep apology on my face as we entered the room once more to the concerned gazes of Thorin and his nephews. I resumed my seat, sighing inwardly as the truth of Dis' words was revealed in the looks I received from those around me. I cleared my throat in preparation for the speech I had to make and stood up, hoping to give my words greater effect. It was a move copied from Thorin, and I didn't miss the subtle look of approval as he watched me.

"My lords, I apologize for my sudden departure. I fear that I did not properly prepare myself to speak of my past, it does not hold any good memories for me. Some of you may be aware that Prince Kili and myself have only returned fairly recently after I suffered the temporary discomfort of being a prisoner in Dol Guldur." I paused a moment, letting the dwarves digest this bit of news, as it was clear not all had heard it. When those who knew of my imprisonment had updated their fellows they turned as one, their elected spokesperson asking the question I had already anticipated with my statement.

"While we are most aggrieved to hear of your unfortunate capture, we fail to see how it is relevant in regards to your past." I prepared my answer, noting with relief that they looked genuinely apologetic and more curious than suspicious at this point. It was with renewed hope that I continued to speak, only the slightest hint of pain carried through my voice.

"I thank you for your sympathy, and you would be right in wondering. It's relevance lies in the fact that it is not the first time I have had to endure the hospitality of orcs and their filth." I took in the tremor of dismayed shock running through the room and continued, their attention now fixed firmly on what I was about to say. There was no indication now that any of them even thought to interrupt. "A great many months ago now, Prince Kili was running from orcs with his company when he tripped over the body of a dying girl. She had been beaten almost beyond recognition, her long battle through torture evident in the scars covering her frail form. That girl was me, and at the time, no memory did I have of any time before he found me. It wasn't until a fateful battle that threatened all our lives that my memory inexplicably returned. Even now it is hazy, the pain taking front seat to all other thoughts. I still do not know exactly where I am from, or if I ever had any family. It was mostly for that reason that I chose to follow them on their quest. I was alone, and they had saved my life, so I felt a need to repay my debt to them."

"I am sorry that you have had to endure so much. We cannot now doubt your loyalty to our people, but I must ask one last thing. Surely a part of the reason you came with them was to share in the treasure that they all hoped to reclaim?" I stared at him aghast.

"No, truly. I will admit that the wealth of Erebor is a thing of beauty, that is undeniable. But there is one thing I would value above all the treasure under the mountain, and that is the honor of being called family by those I journeyed with for so long. I feel that I have finally found a place where I belong. If any need proof that I am genuine in my feelings I will say this. I would not lift a hand to take a single jewel from Erebor's halls. I would see King Thorin use them as he saw fit, to heal the wounds of the mountain and restore greatness to the halls of his people." Sitting down, I glanced at Thorin to see him nodding in approval once again. Then at Dis, with her sad smile as she squeezed my arm in a gesture of solidarity.

* * *

The meeting had been concluded not long after that, the council members filing out once they had made their finishing statements. I felt an intense relief when they informed me that I had their support, meaning no one else would dare challenge our union. Kili grabbed my hand immediately upon leaving the room, dragging me back towards our chambers. I thought Thorin would protest, until Dis laid a restraining hand on his arm, giving him a pointed look. I was grateful for her intervention, for I guessed quite quickly how my betrothed intended for us to spend our afternoon. Shooting her an appreciative smile, I allowed Kili to pull me along, Dis' laughing voice echoing after us down the corridor.

"Don't be late for lunch you two. I expect to see you both at table to celebrate this." I threw an acknowledging wave over my shoulder before we disappeared around a corner. I was eager to get out of my heavy dress, stripping the fabric off and tossing it over a chair before sprawling on the bed. Kili lay beside me, caressing the slight bulge of my growing stomach with almost reverent hands. He chuckled when I let out a contented yawn, feeling the mornings exertions catching up to me rather faster than I had expected.

"Rest, darling," he murmured softly in my ear as he lay a kiss on my forehead. I gave into the urge to close my drooping eyes, sighing at the warmth of the fur he had draped over me. All my worries quickly forgotten at the onset of blissful sleep.

* * *

**Note: So with one small secret/lie, Lithuen has eliminated the need to speak of her past ever again. Probably for the best, it would be much too confusing to try and explain her home world, especially since she has no plans of ever returning. The next chapter will bring to a head some of the other problems that she will encounter.  
**


	24. Whispers and Secrets

Three months had passed since the meeting with the council, and to say they had been uneventful would be an understatement. The only major event to take place during this time had been the announcement of a royal betrothal and that of an upcoming royal birth. Both things had been announced at the same time, only a few short days after the meeting. A smaller gathering had taken place afterwards, the council members wishing us luck and congratulations. I had thought after that, I would be free to roam the mountain, and meet the many new people that had since arrived to live in Erebor.

* * *

I was getting frustrated. Being cooped up in the royal wing was maddening, with only the same few people to see me every day. The only thing to chase away the monotony was the extensive royal library, but since it was mostly written in khuzdul I couldn't read a majority of the tomes. I knew it was something I would now be permitted to learn, but I found I did not have the patience for studying. Instead I often found myself pacing the halls, or my chambers, waiting for Kili to return from whatever duties he had been called to during the day. I had tried to alleviate the boredom in other ways, attempting to learn to paint, or carve, or work with jewels. I even thought I might have some talent at it one day, but my fingers were slightly swollen with the advancement of my pregnancy. It made such fine work almost impossible, only serving to irritate me further.

I began to be snappish and moody, taking out my anger on a bewildered Kili, and an amused Dis. My aunt to be was my main source of comfort during this trying time, as she was the only one to truly understand what I was going through. I was constantly going to her for reassurance that I was not going mad, she never failing to convince me that the mood swings were normal. The one thing I did not understand was why I was constantly intercepted whenever I tried to walk towards the main areas of the mountain. I would get no further than the end of our hall before some member of the company was guiding me in the other direction, distracting me temporarily with tales of their day. As the days flew past I settled into a steady melancholy.

* * *

I slipped down the hallway, grinning with triumph when I got past the archway at the end of the hall and over to the head of a stairway leading down. Speeding up, I yelped as I crashed right into one of the Royal Guards heading the opposite direction. He was quick to right himself, steadying me with strong hands. I moved to thank him and continue on my way when recognition dawned in his eyes.

"My lady, you should be in your rooms resting." I scowled at his chiding tone, my frown deepening when he made no move to release me or step out of the way.

"I am quite well rested, if you'll excuse me." I tried again to pull out of his grasp, but he was already gently but firmly leading me back down the hall.

"I'm sorry milady, but my orders are to keep you safe and protected up here. I also have word that Oin will be along shortly to check on you, and that you are to meet him in your chambers. I was just coming to tell you." I sighed in resignation, allowing myself to be propelled back through the doorway before enjoying the simple pleasure of slamming it petulantly in his face.

"Oin's done nothing _but_ check on me." I grumbled to myself once I was alone again. "For three whole months. You'd think he expected me to grow another head instead of a pair of children." Now letting out my anger in earnest, I began throwing things around the room, not noticing at first when my serving girl, Dharra, entered the room with wide eyes. I had already begun to clean up, my anger spent, when she spoke up in an almost frightened tone.

"Let me. Please, lady, you should be resting." I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. I had thought the girl would get used to my independent ways, but she still insisted on waiting on me hand and foot. It was distinctly uncomfortable. Yet again, she hastened to begin tidying up my horrible mess. I paid her no mind until she stumbled over a pile of clothes, cutting her hand on the shards of a smashed vase as she worked to break her fall. Turning quickly to her, I winced at the sight of blood rolling down her palm, willing my suddenly roiling stomach into submission. She leaped to her feet, moving to leave the room in search of bandages when I called to her.

"Dharra, wait." I walked up to her, taking in her shaking hands and downcast eyes. Putting it to a reaction to her accident, I placed my hand on hers to heal it. I was startled when she flinched visibly, glancing up at me in fear.

"It's alright. I'm, I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to reassure her, keeping my hand in place as the glow of magic settled around my palm. The injury shrunk swiftly, disappearing entirely within moments. "There, that's better," I smiled in satisfaction. I could feel the confusion settling on my face when she merely stuttered a thank you before bolting from the room. I knew she was rather shy, but this timid creature was completely unlike the girl who had slowly been getting used to being in my presence. I sat down heavily, wondering at the change in her demeanor while I waited for Oin to arrive.

* * *

"Oin, I want to leave this room. I'm sick of being cooped up like this." I glared at him over the mound of my stomach as he prodded gently, checking my progress. Giving me an uneasy look, his careful reply came slowly.

"We must keep you here for the safety of your health. It is not an easy thing that you are doing." I just continued to stare at him, one eyebrow raised incredulously.

"And am I sick? Do I look so unwell that I need to be wrapped in cotton?"

"Well, no. Truthfully you appear to be as healthy as I've ever seen you." Giving me a sideways glance he muttered to himself. "Leastways your temper is just fine." I scowled, earning a placating smile.

"If I'm as fine as you say, why can't I go for a walk with Kili or someone else? As long as I'm not alone I don't see what the problem is." He avoided my glance, his expression unreadable.

"If you desire to get exercise that badly, I cannot refuse. But you must go with an escort. Everything seems to be fine for now, so barring any unforeseen emergency I will be back to check on things again in a couple of weeks." I smiled in satisfaction at having finally achieved some degree of freedom. I would talk to Kili about taking a stroll as soon as he returned in the afternoon.

* * *

I jumped to my feet the moment Kili entered the room, smiling apologetically when I noticed how he tried to gauge my current mood. Looking much more relieved, he pulled me into a hug. I decided to tell him of Oin's decision right away, I was eager to begin exploring the mountain.

"Kili dear? Oin has finally admitted that my health is stable enough to go walking farther than I usually would. So, I wondered... if maybe you would take me to the markets? I have heard so much about them, and I should very much like to see them with my own eyes."

"Of course! Shall we go right now?" He looked delighted, and I linked my arm in his as we headed out of the room. Descending several staircases that got larger with each level we went down, we finally came to a much larger hall. I couldn't help the shiver of anticipation I felt at the onrush of sounds and smells coming from ahead. Kili glanced at me with a doubtful look of concern. "You will be sure to tell me the moment you have had enough? If it gets overwhelming we can leave at any time."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at his excessive protectiveness. "Not likely to happen, but if it makes you feel better I promise. If ever I should feel uncomfortable I will tell you." I tugged him onwards, not needing guidance now that the noise of hundreds of people was drawing me unerringly in one direction. I was stopped short when the large hall we were in opened up even further, to reveal a massive open area. The ceiling reared up impossibly high, supported along the sides with towering pillars and dwarven statues. The floor almost lost amongst the colorful stalls of goods spanning the hall, and the crowds of dwarrow yelling greetings to one another and haggling over goods. I held still for a moment, taking in the outpouring of life, absorbing the delicious smells of roasting meat, ale, and the sharp tang of iron.

* * *

We wandered the stalls for hours, and I was initially far too caught up to pay attention to anything else. Once I had gotten over my excitement however, I began to notice other things. Mostly the fact that not a single person came over to speak to us. I thought perhaps it was simply royal protocol until I noticed the looks...of fear? That couldn't be right. Kili appeared not to see anything out of the ordinary, so I didn't mention it. I was drawn out of my thoughts to the feeling of a small hand tugging on my dress.

I looked down to a group of children, smiling at their wide-eyed stares of curiosity. Crouching down so I would be at their level I addressed the one who had gotten my attention, a tiny thing with brown hair and blue eyes. "Well hello there, master dwarf. How are you today?" I tried to keep my voice gentle, not wanting to startle my attentive audience.

"My ma says you're a witch with magic hands," he piped up. I almost choked on the laughter bubbling forth at his forward statement. An older woman who had bustled up towards us flushed in embarrassment, probably the boys mother. Giving her an understanding smile, I turned to the children who were awaiting my reply. I motioned them closer, lowering my voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"I'm not all that special, though I do have healing magic. Still I am nothing like the grey wizard who comes here sometimes, and certainly not a witch. Would you like to see?" They nodded eagerly so I opened my hands out flat, letting the golden light fill my palms until it curled around my fingers. I had drawn a crowd now, the parents of my tiny audience looking on to see what I was showing their offspring. Noticing a scratch on one child's knee, I made it disappear with a flourish before allowing the magic to seep away.

"Ta da!" The little ones cheered, demanding more, but I had noticed the parents edging forward to collect them.

"That's all for today I'm afraid, perhaps another time." I let Kili pull me to my feet, ignoring my sore knees and laughing at the cries of disappointment from the children being forcibly dragged away by their parents.

Heading back through the market increased my sense that the adults did not approve of me. They stayed farther back then ever, and my sharp ears caught whispered snatches of conversation. '...unnatural...witch...children will be cursed...' I flinched at the sound of that last, wondering what had driven them to believe such a thing. Increasing my pace slightly, I made for the hall back to our rooms, dragging a clueless Kili along beside me. It seemed that he truly didn't notice anything strange, so I again decided to keep it to myself for now. He left me once we had returned to our chambers, presumably to speak to Thorin about something important.

* * *

I paced in our room, unable to banish the whispered voices from my head. Thinking to find reassurance, I headed out to look for Kili. I had a hand up to knock on Thorin's door when the loud argument within stayed my hand. "Uncle, it was humiliating! Why can't you do something about it? I can't believe she didn't notice them all talking about her. It was all I could do to pretend I didn't hear the words they spoke!"

"I cannot because these rumors are based in too much truth! You know what the guards saw when we found her! Would you have me declare them all insane? Lock them up?" Thorin sounded frustrated and angry, and once again I moved to enter before Kili spoke up again.

"Is that why you've kept her locked up all this time? You would hide her away like some problem?" Kili asked, his tone one of annoyance.

Thorin sighed, "Yes. I hoped to spare her the pain of their suspicion until the rumors had died down. We need to keep her in good spirits for the safety of the children." His words hit me like a wall, and I smacked the door open now in fury, glaring as they both turned to me in fearful dismay.

"So that's it then?" I snapped. "You can't even keep a handful of guards quiet? Instead I am locked away like an embarrassment? Are you ashamed of me?" My shrieks had brought all the other residents of the royal wing running, and I spun to face them for a moment. Seeing their fear of me had me turning away in disgust, my self-loathing rising to a fever pitch. I felt a fury running through me that I had not experienced since my capture, heating my veins and darkening my sight. Taking an angry step towards Thorin, I failed to see the dark glow spreading across my hands once more. He stepped back reflexively, and I narrowed my eyes, not questioning the sudden satisfaction I felt at causing him discomfort. I felt restraining hands on my arms, and lashed out in anger that anyone would dare to stop me from saying or doing what I wanted.

My black rage was broken to the sound of a pained cry as the hands let go, and the loud thump of a body hitting the floor. I turned slowly, noting that Kili was no longer in my line of sight, heart stopping when I saw that it was him sprawled on the floor. I reached out a hand for him, withdrawing swiftly at the sight of darkness swallowing my fingertips. Staggering backwards, I could feel the tug of unconsciousness, the dimming of my senses even as the roar of panic filled my head. "No...no...what have I done? I am cursed." I heard agonized screaming, and tried to force my flagging limbs away from the noise before I realized it was me. The darkness drained away, leaving a bitter cold. My eyes flew open then when someone approached and began shaking me, trying to bring me to my senses. I watched Thorin's lips moving, unable to understand what he was saying. It looked important, and I tried desperately to focus on the words. Slowly, I regained a level of clarity, and I gasped.

"He's not dead, Lithuen, he's not gone! You have to help him! Get a hold of yourself!" Freezing in place, I grasped at their meaning like it was a lifeline. Another shake sent me staggering to his side, placing trembling hands over his heart. I felt the fluttering pulse, much too weak, and focused hard. My fear gave speed to the pooling magic, but I held it back, sending it out in a controlled stream. I could hear the pounding beat of his heart in my ears, its cadence strengthening to match the steady mantra falling from my lips. 'Live, live, live.' Once he opened his eyes I drew back, afraid of the distrust and hurt I expected to find in his eyes. He looked dazed and tired, much like I felt, so I closed my eyes, drawing into myself. I could feel hesitant arms wrapping around me and collapsed into their grip, Oin's voice the last thing I heard before giving into my exhaustion.

"They'll need rest, both of them. Put them together and let them heal, they will be just fine."

* * *

**Note: Oh dear, who knew a fun day out could turn so angsty? Lithuen is not as free of her previous corruption as she had thought, maybe due to a certain piece of jewellery still in her possession? Hope I don't have to write another like this for awhile. In happier news, Bilbo is back next chapter! Also I am going to do a bit of time skipping, I feel sorry for poor Lith having to be preggo for so long. That will also be in the next installment. I did my very best to keep it as little graphic as possible while still retaining accuracy.  
**


	25. New life

New Life

The months passed, and we both regained our strength. Kili had forgiven me almost instantly, in his usual exuberant way. He was constantly silencing my attempted apologies, still trying to take the blame for what I had done. I kept to our rooms once again, although for different reasons now. My stomach was close to resembling a small mountain, and walking any distance on swollen ankles had become increasingly uncomfortable. Oin's check ups grew more frequent as I neared the end of my pregnancy. He was estimating another month when we began to look to the return of Bilbo. Spring was just beginning to show it's presence, with soft breaths of warmer air and tiny buds popping up across the mountainside. Grass began to grow outside, already seeking to cover over the desolation that had once held the land. Nature, in its ever striving way, was bringing new life back to the earth.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning when our old raven friend zipped over to our rooms to announce the arrival of our much anticipated hobbit. Walking as fast as I could, I leaned on Kili for support as we made our way to the dining room. Bilbo turned with a smile when we entered, launching himself at our open arms with a laugh. "Welcome back," I cried happily, giving him as much of a hug as I was able.

"Miss me did you?" he smirked cheekily. I grinned, following him to a set of comfortable chairs. We sat there all morning, getting caught up on news. He spoke of his journey home and I was relieved to hear that it was largely uneventful. He had us howling with laughter over the description of his relatives, the Sackville-Baggins, and their shock at not receiving bag end once he left. It was good to have his cheer back in the mountain, and I reveled in the light and joy he brought into the room. We would spend many a long day together after this, reading in the library or sitting on the balcony outside my rooms while Kili was in meetings or training.

* * *

Another month slowly crawled past, and I began to wonder just how much bigger I could possibly get. I had been reduced to long periods of bed rest, Oin's concern for my health overriding my desire to keep at least some semblance of normality. It would be any day now, he told me, and under no circumstances was I to exert myself for fear of injury. I grumbled at the thought of being confined to such a helpless position, but my protests were weak in the face of my rapidly increasing exhaustion. Simple tasks like making it to the washroom, taking a bath, and even breathing had taken on new meaning. I had thrown a cloth over the mirror in our room, unable to bear looking at the unrecognizable face that gazed back at me. I slept uneasily, looking forward to visits from my companions and the hours in the evening when Kili would return to stay with me. If I had been more observant I might have noticed his increasing worry, and the dark circles under his eyes that could only stem from a lack of proper sleep.

* * *

_The battle raged around him, and Kili looked fearfully to the hillside, spotting Lithuen among the archers far above him. He caught her eye for a split second, before turning to get his back against that of his brother as they fought the onslaught. A wave of goblins streamed around them, holding his focus as he lashed out with his sword, his bow no longer useful in such close quarters. He could hear the grunt of exertion from Fili as he fought similarly, his twin swords singing through the air, cleaving apart their foes. A lull in the battle brought his eyes up once again, panic filling his thoughts when he could no longer see Lithuen on the hilltop. He looked lower down, finally spotting her headed in his direction. She was still very far away when a group of orcs spotted her. She had not seen them behind her, so he started to run, screaming a warning that got lost in the noise of the continued fighting. His heart clenched when he saw that he wouldn't make it, she headed heedlessly towards him. Still running, he was forced to look on as the lead orc let out a snarl of triumph, and she finally turned to meet her demise. Time stopped, and his breath choked in his throat when he finally reached her. The light had fled out of her eyes just as the blood streamed out of her. He let out an anguished scream to see the bulge of her stomach, their children no longer protected at the loss of her magic, and her life. The world went dark... one by one his friends and family were cut down around him as he held his beloved tightly in his arms and prayed for death to take him._

* * *

I started awake to the sounds of shuddered sobs, turning at once to see Kili curled in on himself, fists clenched. I was alarmed, placing my hands on his shoulders to try and uncurl him, to find whatever injury caused him such pain so I could fix it.

"Kili, what's wrong? What hurts?" He shook wildly, eyes flying open in shock. Staring at me in wonder and fear, before I felt myself being gathered into a crushing embrace. I squeaked in protest to this rough treatment, and his grasp lightened considerably even as he continued to hold on. I could feel his hands roving over me as his breathing steadied. Looking down at me, his gaze darkened momentarily before smoothing out on relief.

"It felt so real. The blood, and you weren't breathing, our children slain before they ever had a chance." He trailed off in renewed horror, the dream still fresh in his thoughts. I felt a threatening tear as I pictured what he must have seen. It wasn't hard, for I too had dark dreams in the past of losing all those I held dear. I raised a hand to his face, leaning my forehead against his when he pushed into my touch.

"It wasn't real. It never will be, I promise. I will never leave you, and our children will be protected always." I continued to murmur words of comfort in his ears, stroking his hair much like he used to do for me. Finally he began to relax, eyes drooping as he fell asleep once more. Curling up as close as I could, I pressed a kiss to his lips before joining him in slumber.

* * *

Mid morning sunshine streamed down on Bilbo and I as we sat once again on my balcony, a rare treat these days before I would be forced to take yet another nap. I had my eyes closed, soaking in the warmth, when a sharp pain in my belly had me jerking upright. Bilbo glanced over at me in shock, but even as he asked me if I was alright the pain subsided.

"I'm fine I think." Settling down in my chair again, I grimaced at the dull ache that had been left behind. The peace lasted only minutes before a stronger pain assaulted me once again. I couldn't prevent the groan that slipped out as I grasped the arms of the chair tightly. Bilbo examined me worriedly before a look of realization filled his eyes. A third spasm of pain that left me crying out in earnest had him leaping to his feet.

"The babies are coming!" he cried. A moment of uncertainty flashed over him. "What should I do?" I fought to speak through the increasing waves of pain, grunting through clenched teeth.

"Get Oin. Kili. Go, quickly!" He dashed out of the room, nearly crashing through the door in his haste to get it open. I lost all rational thought, and tried to get to my feet to reach my bed. I had only managed three steps before the agony brought me to my knees. I barely noticed the twin flares of pain from my bruised legs when I hit the floor. Curling up, I drew rapid wheezy breaths, all thoughts turned to fear and pain.

The next hours were a haze of terror and agony. Bilbo had returned with Oin surprisingly fast, and Kili skidded through the door moments after. He froze at the sight of me still on the floor, smothered screams leaking past the hands I had pressed to my mouth. It took Oin forcefully yelling at him to snap him into action. Gently scooping me up, he placed me on the bed before rushing into the other room to grab the water Oin had asked for. My eyes were blurred with tears when he returned, and he sat beside me, letting me squeeze his hands without restraint. I didn't notice when Bilbo quietly retreated from the room, joining those who had been summoned to wait for the babies arrival. I couldn't focus, couldn't hear the words Oin was yelling at me as I sobbed for breath. My eyes roved to Kili when he pulled away from my grasp, looking frantic. Oin was trying to push him out of the way, but he didn't budge. Finally the door opened and Dis poked her head into the room.

"Get the lad out of here," Oin snapped to her. "He's getting in the way." Nodding in understanding, she grabbed her trembling son and began to drag him out of the room. He fought to be released even as the door closed behind them, and I could hear him yelling at anyone who would listen.

* * *

Outside the room Kili paced alongside his brother and uncle. The rest of the company, save Dis, had moved back to give them some measure of privacy. Dis rolled her eyes from where she sat watching the restless menfolk. Every time a cry issued from the room, Kili would jump reflexively towards the door. Dis had been forced to drag her chair in front of the doorway to restrain her son from barging back in. His eyes were haunted with silent screams, and he looked about ready to start pulling his hair out, fists clenching around the edge of his tunic. Fili and Thorin weren't doing much better, coping only as menfolk were known to do when confronted with something so utterly unknown to them.

* * *

"Focus, girl!" Oin's voice cut through me sharply, and I jerked my head up to look at him. A minute later I winced at a small flash of pain in my tongue, before starting to choke on the blood that rapidly filled my mouth. I heard Oin swear before I was turned on my side, a hand pounding my back to flush the blood out onto the floor. "Lithuen!" I started when his face appeared inches from mine. "You have to stop the bleeding, lass. We need you on your back, but you cannot turn or you will drown in your own blood." I was confused, my thoughts muddled. "Stop the bleeding," he repeated urgently, before grabbing my hands and placing them over my mouth. I finally understood what he was asking me to do, and let a spurt of magic pulse into my open mouth, stopping the flow of blood completely. Once he assured himself my airway was clear, he turned me once again on my back before handing me a strip of leather to stop me from injuring my mouth again.

"Now, focus. We need to get them out." I placed hands over my stomach, trying to ease my pain even as I put all my effort into following his patient commands. "Almost there!" he cried. "Keep going lass, you're doing wonderfully!" I was so tired, no longer sure how long I had been laying here. Was it minutes? Days? Forcing my concentration back to the task at hand, I gave a great push, screaming past the leather. I was startled out of my haze by the sound of a tiny cry, followed by Oin's delighted exclamation. "A healthy boy!" Wrapping the tiny child in a blanket, he placed the small bundle on the bed next to me before turning back. "One more time, just one more. Don't give up!" Taking my hand he made sure my gaze was once again focused on him. I repeated my earlier effort, slumping back when a second startled cry pierced the now still air. This time Oin sounded almost reverent. "By Mahal, it's a girl!" He wrapped her up much like the first time, and I noticed she was even smaller than her brother. I couldn't help the weary smile as he placed the two in my waiting arms before turning to the door to inform the others of my success.

* * *

Kili had long since slumped down against the wall outside the door, reduced to voicing a sad whimper at the continued sounds of pain coming from the room. Dis had moved closer, stroking his hair and murmuring reassurances to her youngest. "She is strong, my lad. She will be fine." They sat thus as the minutes passed, waiting desperately for word of any change. Suddenly the cries grew silent, and in the quiet a tiny new sound was heard. Kili jumped to his feet.

"Mother?! Was that?" Dis chuckled, the sound of small lungs working still in the background, followed by a yell of approval from Oin.

"Yes, my dear. It sounds like it's almost over. And a healthy set of lungs on that one too!" She grinned, hugging Kili as relief washed over him. Moments later a second tiny voice joined the first, and Kili was nearly jumping for the door. Dis laughed, holding him back. "Patience, dear boy. Wait for Oin to come get us." He paced once again, whirling for the door the minute a smiling Oin pulled it open. He strode up to Kili, clapping a hand on his shoulder in congratulations.

"Two healthy little ones. A boy born first... And a girl second!" Nudging the suddenly motionless Kili forward, he added, "she's calling for you." Hesitantly Kili edged into the room, running to the bed when he caught sight of Lithuen holding two wriggling, screaming bundles. The others gave them a moment before following after.

* * *

I looked up wearily when Kili entered the room. Running to my side, we looked down together at the miracles lying in my arms. "They have your hair," I said softly. I held the boy out for him to take, but he stepped back, a look of terror on his face.

"I don't want to break him, he's so small..." I tried hard to suppress a chuckle of amusement.

"Come here, I'll show you how." Warily he moved back to me, allowing me to arrange his arms around the now sleeping infant. "Just keep his neck supported, that's all there is to it." The others entered the room then, and Kili walked proudly over to them, holding the child carefully.

"Everyone, meet my son." Exclamations of delight filled the room, and soft laughter at the look of reverent joy that seemed permanently etched into Kili's face. Leading them to my side, he handed his armful to Dis before reaching for the one I still held. "This is my daughter." Cradling her gently, he again allowed everyone to get a good look.

"Have you chosen names?" Dis asked softly. I thought back to the many nights Kili and I had spent alone, debating over our choices. In reality we had come to a decision fairly quickly, being of the same mind to keep with tradition and pick names similar to our own. We spoke up together.

"Nili and Ruthen." There were nods of approval for our choices, our sons name following after his father, and our daughters loosely resembling my own. As if they had been called by the sound of their names spoken aloud, both babies awoke. Under the soft wisps of dark hair lay silvery-blue eyes. I gasped at the sight of my own eyes staring back at me, not failing to notice a flicker of gold light in their twin gazes.

"Your eyes and your gift," murmured Kili happily. Smiling up at him, I let out a contented yawn. Chuckles sounded when the babies mimicked my action, and Oin carefully took them over to the crib that had been prepared nearby. I was soon cuddled up with Kili on the bed as our family edged out of the room. I drifted off to sleep, the sound of his breathing a soothing melody in my ears.

* * *

**Note: I hope this chapter wasn't as traumatic to read as it was for poor Kili to live through. The baby names were sort of picked at random the day this was written, but I am satisfied that they hold with tradition. As sad as I am to say this, I think we are coming to the end of our story. I felt complete after writing this chapter in a way that I hadn't felt the last time I attempted to end it. I think the journey of the ring will have to continue the way it would have if Lithuen had never come, with her getting it to Frodo at an appropriate time. The other bonus to that is of course the prolonged life she will experience as a result of such a long possession, but happily without most of the other side effects. She simply puts it away until the time comes to hand it along. I will write one last follow up chapter, an epilogue of sorts to wrap things up a little more. Most likely skipping ahead five years or so. I hope those that have made it this far have enjoyed my story, and look forward to the next one I have planned. It will be a hobbit/warcraft(the video game) crossover starting far before the quest to Erebor, but going until the end.  
**


	26. Lasting Peace

_5 years later_

The sound of laughter and pattering footsteps floated through the corridors of the royal wing in Erebor. Anyone who had been standing out in the hall would very quickly have been bowled over by the two dark-haired giggling forms as they sprinted towards their parents rooms. Their silver eyes flashed in joyful eagerness for the competition, the smaller one pulling ahead of her brother at the last minute. Cheering in triumph, she pushed open the door and the two dashed out to the balcony.

* * *

"Mum, mum, I beat Nili in a race!" I turned to face the source of the noise that had invaded our chambers, opening my arms wide to gather in my children with a grin.

"Is that so Ruthen? You're becoming faster every day!" I laughed at the small scowl on my son's face as he kicked at the floor.

"Only barely," he muttered, before breaking out in a smirk. "And I can still swing a sword better sister, don't forget that." I ruffled his hair fondly.

"Aye, my son. You will be a wonderful warrior when you grow up, just like your adad." He flushed with pleasure at the praise before grabbing his sister's hand and tugging her back towards the door. "Where are you going?" I called after them.

"We're going to practice some more with Mister Dwalin!" With that they were gone, always running. This time back towards the training halls. I shook my head. chuckling at their unbridled enthusiasm. 'Don't break him,' I muttered softly to myself. Sitting back, I took a moment to remember the time since their birth.

* * *

_A month had gone past since our twins had entered the world, and Kili and I reveled in the joy of raising our wonderful children. We had no end of help from gramma Dis and uncle Thorin, not to mention all the adopted uncles that had once been our company. Bilbo especially seemed to enjoy being around the little ones, comparing it to his time growing up around large families. The babies had been presented to the kingdom, with no end to fanfare. The resulting celebrations lasted for days, feasting, drinking, and songs filling the halls. I had been relieved to hear that Kili's people, nay our people, had forgotten the rumors swirling around me. The children were welcomed wherever we went with open arms, none able to resist their wide-eyed charm. I had been startled and pleased to find myself embraced by many an unfamiliar face, the dwarves more than making up for their previous coldness towards me. All was well in my little world, surrounded by good cheer and family._

* * *

I smiled at the memory, opening my eyes to the sound of heavier footfalls crossing the room. I barely had time to stand before Kili had swept me up, spinning me around before pulling me closer. I leaned into him for a moment, sighing into his lips as he pressed them to mine. He started pulling me back towards the bed, but I stopped him with a laugh.

"Later," I winked mischievously. Noting the glint in his eyes, I knew he would hold me to my unspoken promise. Changing the subject, I headed for the door with him trailing after. "I have to finish the project I started in the forges last week. A few more runes and the jewelry will be complete, and just in time too." We walked hand in hand down to the forges, turning into a small workroom off the main hall. I left the door open, enjoying the heat wafting through the doorway as I sat down and unwrapped a cloth bundle. Delicate silver chain-work gleamed on the soft cloth, a large mithril pendant at the bottom embedded with sapphires and diamonds.

Taking up my tools, I began carefully working in the last runes of the inscription running around the gems. Kili looked on, a hand on my shoulder until I placed the tools down once more, my work finished. I picked it up, laying it in his palm so he could see it closer. "Do you think Dis will like it?" I asked nervously.

"It is exquisite, she will love it. I couldn't have made a better birthday present." I ducked my head, smiling at the compliment. "I'm happy you found something you enjoy doing so much," he added. "Once word gets around that you have been crafting things for the royals, I'll bet orders come piling in." I must have looked shocked, because he grinned cheekily. "Don't worry, I'll help you keep up." I stood with a snort, giving him a shove towards the door even as I re-wrapped the gift.

"As if I'd let a blade smith near my jewelery." Laughing at his playful pouting, I dodged past him, headed for the royal dining hall. We had agreed to give her the gift in the company of those closest to us, rather than waiting until the kingdom-wide celebration that was planned for later.

* * *

The party was in full swing, food flying, bawdy songs being roared across the hall, ale sloshing everywhere. I grinned to see Thorin in a contest with his sister, Kili joining me to watch. "I don't know why he bothers," I remarked. "He should know by now that Dis can drink him under the table."

"Aye," Kili laughed. "He'll wake in the morn with nothing but a hangover and bruised pride." Suddenly he made a choking noise, and I turned to him to see him doubled over in laughter. Raising an eyebrow at this performance, I waited for an explanation to his sudden mirth. Tears streaming down his face, he simply pointed past the drinking contest to a corner swarming with young women. It took me a moment to see what was funny, before I was laughing almost as hard as he was at the sight of Fili utterly surrounded by the giggling girls.

"Do you think we should rescue him?" I gasped out, holding my sides.

"Not just yet, let him suffer a bit more." He grinned evilly, before taking my hand. "Join me outside?" I nodded, following him to the open air terrace connected to the hall. We leaned on the wall watching the stars. Stroking the palm of my hand, Kili broke the silence. "It will be Durin's day soon, and our anniversary." I smiled, thinking back on that wonderful day.

"Do you remember? I don't think I've ever seen such a celebration. And I was so nervous." He gazed down at me lovingly.

"I remember. It was..."

* * *

_...the best day of his life. He could still see the hall as it had been that day, their people dressed in their finest, the royals dripping with jewels and fancy embroideries. Standing beside his brother and mother as they waited for Lithuen to appear. He remembered the look on his uncle's face when she had asked him to be the one to walk her down the aisle. Thorin had almost cried, his eyes softening in the way they had always done for him and his brother. Standing under the banner of the royal house, he felt a flush of pride when they had entered the room. Lithuen dressed in white and blue silk and velvet, a circlet of mithril on her dark hair, eyes shining as bright as the fragment of arkenstone embedded in the silver pendant on her neck. The words spoken lovingly to each other, her voice trembling as she carefully sounded out the ancient phrases in khuzdul. _

* * *

"...magical," I finished his thought, pulling him out of his reverie. Pulling me close, he nodded into my hair.

"Breathtaking," he agreed. Turning away from the starlit night, we made our way back through the party, saying goodnight to our guests. We reached the hall at last, headed for our rooms. Taking a moment to peek in at the slumbering forms of our children, we tiptoed back out of their room before retiring to our own. We both knew there was still danger in the world, but we put aside our worries for the night to enjoy each others company. Despite the remaining uncertainties we harbored, the future looked brighter than ever. We relaxed in the knowledge that we were safe and together, and slept peacefully, waiting for the dawn.

Fin

* * *

**Note: So ends the story. Their love will continue on through the ages, even as they battle the growing darkness in the south. Maybe someday I will be inspired to write a sequel, or some one shots about the children. They will grow up to look much like their parents, with the same gift as Lithuen. Fili will go on to get married and have children. And Thorin, despite never marrying will be surrounded by family, not to mention a very close (mostly platonic) relationship with Bilbo. Dis does not remarry, but gains a close companion, and the other members of the company each go on to find love and happiness in their own ways. Many thanks to those that have read and reviewed, your support kept me going until the end. Hopefully within a week or two the first chapter of my new story will be up, once I have designed a cover photo.**


End file.
